Neutrality
by SirLeaf
Summary: Being a Trainer is hard enough as it is... but what about when your home region is split in half by a Civil War? The Pokemon Training age raised to 16, Trainers a dying profession, and the Hoenn Region in shambles, a single son of a missing Pokemon League Champion tries to find a peaceful end to the conflict... that is, if there is one. Rated T; Chapter 11 is the most vivid.
1. Prologue

Training Pokémon has been a tradition for as long as anyone can remember. As a matter of fact, it's a cultural norm. Once a person reached the age of ten they would be gifted a 'Starter' Pokémon. And then would leave home to embark on a journey of self-discovery, joy, pain, remorse, each journey it's very own, the one constant was at the end of each journey the one that embarked upon it was no longer the young kid who left home all bright eyed and excited. Now older, wiser, different, with a set of values and a view on the world, each Pokémon trainers Journey was a right of passage to the next stage of their life. Training is good for the world, for the region... but Pokémon trainers are a dying race.

The Pokémon league has raised the age of beginning trainers to sixteen. And any trainer out in the field who was not sixteen at the time of this law change was not grandfathered in, and was to head home immediately. This brought the training population to a crawl. As each year passed no new trainers were entering the Pokémon training world, and those who had their journeys interrupted either gave up or were very few in number, the training population is smaller than it has been in decades.

People started to fear trainers and their companions, their Pokémon. People barely go outside anymore. Pokémon gym leaders and league officials aren't considered political leaders or community role models anymore... and it's all because Hoenn was divided by a bloody Civil War.

There has always been conflict, it's almost human nature to have some negativity within them. Hoenn has been no exception, the country was rocketed with the 'Rayquazza Event'. By Team Magma and Team Aqua. Hoenn is no stranger to conflict... but a civil war was something no one wanted to happen.

Each region has a police force and a military, its only natural. And that being said, it's obvious both of these government branches utilize Pokémon alongside the police officers and soldiers. Some people hate the concept of training, think it's unfair to the Pokémon, cruel and harsh on the trainer. These people wanted to do something about it. Release Pokémon, abolish training, the Pokémon league. These people want to let the country's youth focus on schooling and jobs instead of Pokémon training. Each person has that choice to begin with, not all partake on a journey, it's not for everyone, but no one has tried to abolish it.

It was only a matter of time before the position of neutrality vanished from these people with such radical ideals and they took up arms, if words wouldn't work, rifles and brute force would. It started out as a few pocket groups of 'Rebels'. Terrorists many called them. But with each Pokémon center bombing. With each trainer gone missing only to be found dead days later way off the training routes... more and more people started to worry... and more and more people started joining these rebels, and they soon had a large following.

It was never really declared when the war started, but eventually, an imaginary line was drawn through Hoenn, separating the Pro-Trainers from the Anti-Trainers. The Eastern Army and the Western Army.

In some parts of the west, the armies presence isn't as strong, and in almost all parts of the west, training continues, albeit very minimally, and with many looks of disgust. Both armies are focusing on each other, and have basically decided to let trainers be while they can... although the risks of being a trainer have escalated to a point where the age requirement was put in place.

Trainers are feared, the countries divided and at war with itself, and people and Pokémon alike are being caught in the crossfire... eventually, everyone who's trying to stay out of the conflict will have to chose a side, and all hopes of neutrality within the region will vanish.

This is the story of how the Hoenn region died.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Big Leagues

Journal,

You'd figure that turning sixteen felt awesome right? Sixteen was for some reason always a cool age to turn, you get a sweet sixteen party, can apply for your drivers license, you are another step closer to being an adult, and oh yeah, you can apply for your Trainers license as well. But for me? No, sixteen was awesome for all about a week.

Granted, I did have a cool party, and yes, my mother let me take my drivers test to which I passed... but when the time came for me to ask for a trainers license... she said no.

See, when a person turns sixteen in Hoenn, you usually go with your parents to the Pokémon center in town and register yourself as a trainer. Going with your parents expedites the process because they need to sign off on you leaving home due to the current state of the country, the region. No longer could you apply for a Trainer License by yourself.

My father fought in the war when It first kicked off 7 years ago, probably when the fighting was at its strongest. The reason I say, "fought" in the war, was because he has never returned home. Seven years later, my mother still, refuses to let me leave home, and to give her some credit, I suppose she has a right too, at least a bit... but I couldn't take it any longer.

I've been sixteen for two months now. Yeah I have my drivers license but I don't really have anywhere I can drive too, let alone have a car to use. Most of my friends who were my age have left already anyway, not to be a trainer, but for schools... I was never good at school. No, my scene was one of a life of adventure, of action. It had to be, otherwise I'd shrivel up and die a lonely bookworm... I didn't want that.

Three weeks ago, I went to the Pokémon center and applied for my Trainer license. I told the lady at the counter, Nurse Joy, that my mother was busy at work and to send the proper forms to be signed through the mail... I was going to forge my mothers signature and go on my journey... no matter what!

End Entry.

I closed my journal and sighed, flopping down on my bed and staring at the plain white ceiling above. Closing my eyes I placed my hands on my face and merely grunted aloud trying to shake off the thoughts going through my head and the feeling in my stomach.

Sitting up now and sliding the brown leatherback journal under my bed and behind my shoes where it was hidden, I swung my feet over the side and planted them firmly on the cold floor of my bedroom, just staring down at them,

"What am I doing?"

I asked the question aloud and to no one in particular. Oddly enough, the silence didn't supply me with an answer. Looking up from my feet my eyes moved over to my desk where several items were laid out in a neatly fashion. I walked over to my desk and started going over them all again; A pack of waterproof pens, another leatherback journal, a few days worth of Trail mix and non-perishing food, a large bottle of water, neatly folded clothes - two t-shirts, a long sleeve shirt and an extra pair of jeans, a fleece pullover hoodie, two pokeballs, and a handful of poke-bait.

It had taken nearly all of my birthday earnings and saved up allowance to purchase the supplies I had laid out on my desk, and even then I had just barely enough money left over for the 'Required Balance' trainers are supposed to have when starting their journeys. I started packing all of the supplies I had into a hiking backpack I found upstairs in the attic. All together the supplies took up at least half of the bag and I placed the bag on my desk.

There was one more box left sitting next to the desk... it was dusty and worn, obviously old. Kneeling next to it I opened it and reached inside, pulling out a pair of combat boots there were just a size too big for me, and a dusty military helmet. I looked at the items I now had in my hands... they were obviously my dad's items, I found them in the attic alongside the hiking backpack, and for some reason I was keen on taking them with me.

Trying not to be indecisive I placed the boots and then the helmet into the hiking backpack and zipped it up, scooping the pokeballs and poke-bait i slide then into my pockets and made for the door, grabbing my journal from behind my other shoes along the way. Looking myself over in the mirror on the back of my door, I smiled, I looked pretty good.

Black and white high top sneakers, blue jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, a black zip up hoodie, and a black baseball cap, with my backpack on my back... I was ready to go.

As I looked over my room for the last time before turning off the light, the thought came to me that I looked more accustomed to a hoodlum... I shrugged as I tip-toed down the stairs and through the living room.

The last thing I had to do before I left... was leave a note. I loved my mom, she really was a caring woman. But I had to leave... school wasn't for me and there was a whole world out there to be discovered and explored... dangerous? Yes. But that just made it more exciting.

Placing a note I had already wrote up neatly folded on the kitchen table. I went to the door and opened it, stepping into the front yard.

Thousands of stars twinkled in the night sky, a half moon floated calmly amongst them. It was a very calm fall evening in littleroot... the hundreds of homes dark and quiet, the inhabitants sleeping. I slowly pulled my hood up over my head as a cool fall breeze rushed by, the bill of my hat sticking out from under it.

Reaching into the stomach pocket of my hoodie, I pulled out an envelope and tore it open, pulling out a letter and a small paper package;

"Dear Trainer,

Welcome to the first step of your journey Trainer. I am pleased to announce that incased alongside of this letter of acceptance is your very own Trainer ID, your license to your upcoming craft. Keep this ID on you at all times, for it will be your primary source of identification and will allow you to travel freely amongst Hoenn and partake in certain events alongside other trainers.

Trainer, we all know the region is more dangerous than it has ever been, and I would like to re-iterate the use of caution whilst out on your travels. Don't fret, despite the danger, your journey will be a memorable one, but not an easy one. Whatever you decide to do on your journey, the gym circuit, travel, explore, discover, you are now a recognized Pokémon Trainer in the Hoenn Pokémon League, that alone gives you my respect in these dangerous times. Welcome to our ranks, and proceed with caution. Keep your head held high, and good luck.

Signed, Hoenn League Champion."

My eyes kept moving from my welcome letter to the Trainer ID I pulled from the small package. It looked similar to my drivers license, had a picture of me on it and had emergency contact info and medical info as well as my region and hometown... I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and slipped it next to my drivers license, putting the welcome letter in a small pocket on my backpack.

Turning around I looked at the home I was raised in, and smiled,

"Mom... I'm sorry," I was talking aloud again, "I promise to visit once I've gotten a hang of this Trainer thing. I've got enough food to get me to the next town and some money... thanks for being there for me mom... I'm sorry I had to leave like this but... I'll be alright. Don't worry, if anything I have the house number, I'll probably acquire a phone somewhere out there, I'll call you when I can. Anyway, mom, I love you. And I hope you don't hate me. Your young Trainer."

I turned as I finished reciting the exact words I wrote on the note my mom would find in the morning... the night previously I kept re-reading it until the words were second nature. Was I being too harsh? Should I have told her? Is she going to be ok? All things I had to discard as my stomach began to twist with emotion again. I headed up the main road out of littleroot and out onto route 101, looking back down at the hundreds of homes and buildings behind me.

I pulled my Trainer ID out of my wallet and looked it over once more, looking at a spot that was blank... the next big challenge,

"Number of registered Pokémon: 0"


	3. Chapter 2: As Fate Would Have It

The sun rose early the next morning, its warm rays casting light upon the open area's of route 101, and every now and then forcing its way through the leaves of the tree's. One such ray of light found its way through the trees and was staring down my closed right eye,

"Hmm..."

I slowly sat up and pulled my hat down over my face, blinking several times and observing the surrounding area.

In my haste to get away from town, I walked down route 101 for quite some time before I hung a right and walked off the trail and into the woods. I wanted to stay out of sight and out of mind... from what everyone was saying the region was dangerous, that meant everyone and anything. So I found a suitable tree, and snuggled up next to it as warmly as I could. Eventually I ended up taking my fleece jacket out of my bag and dropping it over myself, it was during the night I made a mental note,

"Purchase all weather blanket."

I quickly packed up my things and shouldered my backpack, heading back towards the route. After a few minutes of walking and munching on some trail mix I saw the dirt road of the route again, and I started following it away from littleroot off in the woods. I was still cautious about being this close to town incase my mother got some crazy ideas to come looking for me... and none the less, I didn't know how safe the routes actually were.

I stopped and thought for a second... I really had no idea about anything outside of Littleroot... I didn't know how to be a trainer, the rules or ways... I was basically flying blind.

Shrugging off the thoughts, I continued on my haphazard path through the tree's following route 101, making a second mental note;

"Purchase Trainer Handbook."

Sometime around noon I found myself sitting cross legged under a tree with two Pokeballs and a handful of poke-bait laid out in front of me. I just kept staring at them both as if they were going to magically tell me what to do.

I had no Pokémon, so naturally I was going to catch one. Most people get their starters from Professor Birch in Littleroot, or their parents buy them one... I didn't have those opportunities. I didn't feel like walking up to the Professors Pokémon lab would be a good idea since I was trying to do this trainer thing discreetly. And obviously my mom never bought me a Pokémon, even as a pet, because she didn't want me to even think about leaving. I crossed my arms and sighed, I really had nothing to go off of.

About two hours later, I found myself laying under a bush on the edge of a clearing. Out in the middle of said clearing, was a small dirt mound I built up and all the Poke-Bait I had... so far... nothing was working.

I rolled onto my back with a sigh, "Damn it... this is ridiculous!" I looked at the Pokeball in my hand... it was tiny, only about as big as one or two knuckles in comparison really. I had found out that if you pushed the center button it expanded to it's normal size and it fit in the palm of my hand.

I pushed the button a few times. Small, large, small, large, small, large. I sighed and looked up through the leaves of the bush I was hiding under,

"Man what am I doing..."

"Pix?"

Startled I sat up and got a mouthful of leaves. Spitting some out I looked around for the sound I just heard,

"Ah... hello?"

"Pix."

I jumped again, hearing the sound for a second time, I expanded the Pokeball in my hand as if it would protect me,

"W-who's there!?"

I froze when I felt a nudge against my ankle. My eyes met with the deep brown eyes of a fox looking creature,

"Vvvvuu?"

"Ah!"

I jumped backwards and ran toward my dirt mound in the center of the field. I got down behind it and peeked over back at the orange fox now sitting with its head cocked back at the bush I was under.

I kicked myself mentally and stood up. I was sixteen years old! I wasn't afraid of a little fox Pokémon! And as it so worked out, I was going to catch said fox Pokémon!

"H-hey! What's up... man?"

The fox merely blinked at my greeting,

"Uh. Come here often?"

The fox again was un-phased by my words and stood up, beginning to strut off,

"Hey! Wait! Uh..." I looked at the bait on the mound, "W-want some food!?"

The fox stopped and turned around, it's nose twitching. I outstretched my hand towards it and motioned for it to come closer.

The fox looked confused but slowly I assume it's hunger outweighed its caution as it started to plod along towards me.

I squeezed the Pokeball in my opposite hand tightly, this was it. I just had to wait for it to start eating the bait, and I'd... wait... what do you do?

My eyes widened in fear as the Pokémon began to nibble the bait away in front of my eyes. I moved my other hand slowly and aimed the Pokeball at the fox... nothing happened. I shook the Pokeball, I moved it closer and further away. The bait was nearly gone and I had no idea how to catch this Pokémon. I was panicking, I racked my mind for any ideas but then,

"Pix?"

I looked down and the Pokémon was looking up at me, the bait gone,

"Uh..."

I looked at the Pokeball in my hand and laughed awkwardly. In a desperate attempt I just dropped it.

The Pokeball hit the fox on the head and it flinched,

"PI-!"

The Pokeball opened and in a red flash the fox was gone. I looked around rather confused, but then the wiggling Pokeball caught my attention. The ball was wiggling and blinking red. After a brief lapse of confusion I realized I was in a sense, "Catching" the fox Pokémon. I dropped down to the ground and stared at the Pokeball,

"C'mon... c'mon..."

Eventually, there was a small click, and the ball stopped wiggling. I continued to stare... and stare... and in a moment of pure happiness I jumped up and held the Pokeball above my head,

"Yes! Oh man... this stuffs not that hard!"

I sat down and looked at the Pokeball. My first Pokemon, my starter was this little orange fox. The thoughts of, is it strong? Did I chose wrong? All vanished from my head the second they came, this was my starter, my Pokémon... I was officially a trainer! I was-

"Hey!"

I looked up startled and was awarded with the site of a girl and an older man in a suit staring at me from the edge of the clearing,

"You caught my Vulpix!"

My heart sank,

"W-what?"

The girl crossed her arms, "Well... it wasn't my Vulpix... but I paid the Breeder to release it and I was looking for it so I could capture it!"

I looked down at the Pokeball, my Pokeball... the fox- the Vulpix was meant to be that girls and her scary looking... bodyguards? I looked back at them again and she raised a hand,

"Well!? What do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked back down at my Pokeball... my starter and then back at her... and without a second thought, I bolted.

The girl was obviously shocked, and she yelled in protest after me as I broke into the tree line on the opposite side of the clearing,

"H-hey! Mr. Harris shoot him!"

WHAT!? Shoot me? My legs and my brain must've had the same idea, because I started clearing ground significantly faster. I ran and ran, ducking through the tree's and jumping over logs. I eventually ducked behind a thick oak and slung my backpack off, digging into my bag and grabbing my Dad's helmet, putting it on and buckling the chinstrap... it was surprisingly heavy.

Slowly... ever so slowly I peeked around the side of the tree, back the way I came... all was quiet. No one was to be seen,

"Oh thank god."

I slumped back against the tree and took the helmet off, laying my face in my hands, shaking. Did I just steal? No, no she said it wasn't hers... she should've just looked harder... but shoot me?

"Damn it... why is being a Trainer so stressful?" I paused and laughed aloud in response to my own question.

That night as I was sitting under yet another tree further down route 101, I sat and ate cold beans out of a can with a spoon. They weren't super tasty, obviously since they were cold, but I forced myself to eat them all. I suppose being a trainer requires some sacrifices... like warm food all the time.

As I was getting down to the last bit of the beans, I sat up in realization that I had a Pokémon now. I may not be the best Trainer as of yet, but I do know that they need to be cared for. I reached into my pocket and grabbed one of the Pokeballs, enlarged it and shrugged, putting it down on the ground,

"Uh... come on out?"

Nothing.

I smacked my hand to my forehead and grabbed the ball, held it up and dropped it. There was a bright flash of light and then suddenly the orange fox was standing before me, blinking,

"Pix?"

"Hello!" I cheered, I put the beans down and waved, "Uh, so much has happened. Let's see. My names-"

"Pix!"

The fox jumped into my lap and started pawing my legs energetically, my smile growing even wider,

"Yeah! I uh, I'm your Trainer!" The Vulpix tipped over the beans and started munching on them, "Yeah! I brought you back out for food, and uh. I guess we're like, y'know, traveling pals yeah? What was your name... Vulpix?"

"Vuuu!"

"Okay. Vulpix. Hmm, I can't say I know what kind of Pokémon you are... I uh, I've never been good at this sort of thing... next town over is Oldale town though, it's about the same size as Littleroot. They have a Pokemart though, gotta get some stuff... lots of books too, probably a map as well... man we gunna be outa cash soon, what doya- oh."

Vulpix had his whole snout stuck in the bean can and he was flailing around frantically. I couldn't help but sit against the tree and smile for a few seconds,

"Hey, c'mere. No-no left! My left! Damn it Vulpix c'mere- left!"


	4. Chapter 3: OlDale Town

Oldale Town was a pretty large place, I dare even say larger than Littleroot, albeit not by much. Just like Littleroot, Oldale was mainly a residential town. People wanting to live alone and far from the troubles of Hoenn. Needless to say the troubles still found their way here. As soon as myself and Vulpix entered town, we were immediately questioned on the newspapers headlines, "Eastern Army and Western Army pushing for Manville City!" I merely shrugged and told the man I had no opinion... in all truth I didn't know where Manville City was... the majority of my sixteen years were spent heavily in school, on future progression, not on history back here in the region, so I have maybe seen a map of Hoenn all of twice. Regardless, my mom and I had a T.V back home, I knew enough about the war. The Western Army was the western side of Hoenn, people basically fighting to abolish training and release Pokémon into the wild. They don't fight with Pokémon, just rifles and machines of war like planes and tanks. Their point of view was so confusing to me personally, because why would you force everyone to leave their Pokémon, not only that but killing Pokémon in the process? Only with Vulpix for a day and I myself feel sad about saying goodbye to him if I had too. Then there was the Eastern Army, this side of Hoenn was fighting to preserve the tradition of Training, a large deal of influence probably because of the Pokémon League which sits in Eastern Hoenn. The Eastern Army uses Pokémon alongside their tanks and rifles, but rarely. I'm not sure why, probably because the Pokémon must be incredibly strong in order to fight those machines of war,

"It's actually ridiculous..." Vulpix looked up at me from down by my right foot, "This war has killed so many Pokémon and people. And for what? Opinions? Everyone can have their own opinion, no need to kill over it."

I then looked down at Vulpix who merely tilted his head... or was it her head? I didn't actually know, something to ask at the Pokémon Center.

It was about noon, I was currently trying to decide if I should head to the Pokémon center or off to restock... I sighed again,

"Man, I'm so underprepared... Vulpix man-or girl, what do you think we should do?"

Vulpix was sitting next to my right foot licking its right paw and merely looked up at me... I could've sworn it shrugged,

"Right... thanks bud."

"New Trainer?"

I jumped at the new voice, Vulpix started too, standing up. My heart started beating quickly in my chest, so far my run ins with other people in the region have been less than... successful. I clenched my fists and stood aggressively as I could imagine,

"W-what's it to you?" Was all I could spit out towards the oncoming male.

He paused and smiled, "So you are. Hey man, it's alright. I'm a trainer too." He outstretched his hand, to which I just looked at, still unsure, "My names Miguel, I'm a newish trainer myself, started about six months ago. I was just like you man, not sure if the world outside our homes is friendly? It's dangerous they all said? Well they were right, but not amongst trainers." He started to walk around with his hands in his pockets, "Trainers in Hoenn are nearly extinct, there are so few of us now. That's what makes being a Trainer that much better, whenever you run into another one, an unmissable hint of respect is automatically shared. Trainers stick together, we help eachother out. Here in Hoenn, Trainers are close knit." He turned back to me and outstretched is hand, "So like I said, I'm Miguel."

I stood up straight again, and after a moment of hesitation I shook his hand,

"H-hey man. My names-"

"Pix!"

Vulpix jumped up at Miguel's legs and was pawing at his knee's excitedly,

"Oh-ho! Hey there! Wow, this is your starter? I didn't know there were any Vulpix in the Hoenn Wild! I guess a Breeders been working hard huh?"

I kind of crossed my arms and refused to make eye-contact, "Ha, yeah..."

Miguel stood and crossed his arms as well, "Your guys's first time meeting was an odd one huh? I can see your uncomfortable about it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it upwards and After a bright flash of light, a short what looked like grass type Pokémon stood next to him, "This is Nuzleaf, my starter. Our first encounter was... odd as well. But don't worry about it man, you have Vulpix's Pokeball yeah? She's yours, you caught her."

I smiled, so Vulpix was a girl, "Y-yeah. Hey thanks man."

Miguel smiled, "No problem! Here lemme show you to the Pokémon Center. I assume you need to stock up too right? You can drop Vulpix off and go shopping, she'll be in the Center for a few."

I nodded and motioned for Vulpix to follow as we headed deeper in Oldale Town.

"Thank you." I waved to the Pokemart clerk and exited the building with several bags of things, alongside Miguel.

We walked a short way to a bench and then sat down side by side, packing up our new gear and such.

Miguel didn't look like a new trainer in all honesty, he wore hiking boots and dark brown cargo pants, a white baseball tee and had a large backpack as well, his long brown hair being held in place with a red bandanna complementing his bright green eyes.

I went about opening the new items I purchased, and was generally surprised my Trainer ID gave me a 5% off at all Pokemarts. Wasn't much but saving money was saving money.

First I opened up the map I purchased, laying it next to me on the bench. Miguel made fun of me for buying a paper map because he also highly suggested I buy a phone which wasn't too expensive, but certainly wasn't cheap. Apparently all phones in Hoenn come with a region map downloaded, but I wanted a paper one just in case.

Next I opened the phone, and turned it on and did all the first time start up procedures, and even registered Miguel as a contact.

I then moved to open the all weather blanket I purchased and started to fold it neatly, placing it next to my backpack.

Next was unboxing a "Trainer Hygiene Kit". It was a small bag, basically a small backpack that you attach to your already owned backpack. It's specifically for hygienically items like deodorant, shaving razors, your spare clothes, etc. After moving my clothes from my backpack to the kit, I attached it to my backpack and started packing my other items back up, the blanket, combat boots and what Miguel told me, was a 'Soldier Kevlar Helmet', gladly he didn't ask questions, more food I bought, some of which Vulpix, who I learned is a fire type, is rumored to especially like. I also put some more Pokeballs I purchased in my backpack alongside my pens and journals.

The last item I bought was a sleeping mat... it was basically a yoga mat. Sleeping bags were generally in high demand and pretty expensive, on par with phones, so I just got the mat to sleep on and can wrap myself in the all weather blanket. I made sure to place the mat at the bottom of my pack so all the other items had a base.

I smiled and placed my bag between my legs, looking at Miguel who was looking up at the sky,

"So... how old are you man?" I asked, rather bluntly,

"I'm seventeen," came his response, "I didn't start right on my Sixteenth birthday, my parents wanted me to wait a bit, train with Nuzleaf, who was a Seedot at the time, gets bit stronger. I read a lot of handbooks too."

"Aw crap. I forgot to get some..."

Miguel looked towards me and shrugged, "There's a library in Rustbore City if you're heading out that way. I personally recommend you do, traditionally the first gym in the league circuit is over there."

I looked down, "Gym huh?" I hadn't given much thought to what I wanted to do on my journey,

"Hey," Miguel put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't sweat it man. I was just saying. We should however be heading to the Pokémon Center. Our Pokémon should be all set, and you can reserve a room early if you don't wanna buy a hotel, which I recommend you don't."

So when someone says Pokémon Center, I think, medium sized building, red roof... never would I have assumed giant building, several floors, almost hospital like, with giant red letters: "Pokémon Center" atop it,

"Wow." I breathed, taking in the sight. Come to think of it, how did I miss this earlier?

"Yeah, we went in the side entrance earlier, you wouldn't have thought this was part of the center." Miguel began walking inside, "Apparently, before the war, these places used to be pretty full. Now, based off what I seen, it's just been a floor or two. On the bright side they're saving in the electric bill."

I smiled, "How do you stay so positive man?" I asked as we walked through the lobby, which was actually populated with Trainers and Pokémon, "With this war going on... I dunno man. I guess I had the wrong idea running off into the world."

Miguel shrugged as he dinged the bell on the counter for service, "I can't complain man. The league gives us an allowance every month despite everything, guess it's incentive to get more people into the Hoenn Trainer League," He chuckled, "I have my Pokémon alongside me, a good couple friends who keep in touch. And helping newbies out like you gives me hope for the future of Trainers."

I smiled in response with a nod, I didn't know the league sent us an allowance... I'd need to find a copy of that handbook.

A women with bright pink hair walked out from a room in the back and stood at the counter,

"Nurse joy!?" I asked, confused.

Both her and Miguel laughed.

On the third floor, room 312 (out of twenty) I laid my backpack down on the floor and flopped down on the single bed in the small little room, face down. The room was a nice little place, apparently each room was like this.

Single bed, small bathroom with a standing shower and a toilet with a sink and mirror. I started taking my hoodie off and laid in on the edge of the bed. Sitting up I did the same with my shirt, happy to get out of the long-sleeves. It might've been late fall here in Hoenn, but since we're basically an island nation, the weather during the day hours was almost always warm. It didn't snow here either, since we're and island and such, we're near the equator, it did get as low as forty degree's Fahrenheit in the winter though (Which is nothing compared to parts of Sinnoh that go into the negatives tens.).

I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was either Miguel or a Chansey dropping off Vulpix. I walked over to the door nonchalantly and opened it, running a hand through my hair. I was not ready for what awaited me on the other side,

"Miguel it's been ages since you've been back in Oldale Town! I've missed you-"

I was staring at a tall Blonde Girl who was just as shocked as I was. I wasn't shocked because it was a girl, more so because it wasn't who I was expecting. She was tall, had short blonde hair, was wearing leggings and a T-shirt with running sneakers, and had her jaw ajar,

"Uh. Hey, I'm one of Miguel's friends-"

I started to explain when she pushed me inside the room and stormed in after me,

"Who do you think you are! Answering the door without a shirt on! Are you trying to seduce me? Why I outa!"

I put my hands up to shelter myself from her fists. Granted she wasn't hitting me too hard, but getting hit was never fun,

"Oh. Guess I'm a bit late."

I turned and saw through my defenses that Miguel was standing in the open doorway with a large smile on his face,

"Uh. Help?"

I couldn't really think of anything else to say, but evidently it worked. He smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind him,

"Elizabeth! Chill, chill!"

After Miguel pried who evidently was Elizabeth off of me. I introduced myself and apologized for not thinking about opening the door without a shirt. I then excused myself for a shower.

Hot water rolled down my head and down my back as I placed my forehead against the shower wall. I sighed in relief, it was already the night of my second day out in the world... and I had already got my starter, almost gotten shot at, met some okay people, got a bunch of gear, and was staying on the third floor of what looked like an apartment building, but is really a Pokémon Center. I smiled as I ran a soaked hand through my wet hair.

I turned off the shower and was immediately rewarded with the sound of laughter from the adjacent room. A smile broke out on my face, they were obviously good friends. Grabbing a towel I stepped out of the shower and in front of the sink, looking at myself in the mirror... I need to start working out.

I came back into the main room dressed in some basic clothes for the night, Miguel informed me a Chansey came by and dropped off Vulpix, as well as took laundry to be cleaned,

"How do more people not wanna be Trainers man?" I asked as I placed the towel on a drying rack, "The service the country gives to us has been stellar."

Miguel shrugged, "It's the war dude, people wanna abolish this way of life so the money and manpower can go to other stuff, a lot of people see Pokémon Trainers as nothing more than a childish distraction, not leading to anything else significant with your future. They say it's a waste of our youth. How many times have you seen a map of Hoenn before today? Very few right? Hoenn used to be a very Trainer orientated region, people want that to stop, start focusing on the schools and education which has been lacking for the past couple decades. And it's obviously a lot of people who think so, since the entire Western Army shares those thoughts."

I frowned and shrugged as well, "Have you been to other parts of Western Hoenn by the way? I know the majority of the gyms are here in western Hoenn, everything west of Manville City right? Is it dangerous? Do they even let Trainers you know, Train?"

Elizabeth raised her drink as a sign of yes (I assume it was alcohol. Meaning she must've been eighteen.) "Yes and no. You'll get some weird looks, definitely a couple things thrown at you or your Pokémon when walking openly down a street. Yeah, I see the look you have on your face, for real, specially in Rustbore City. But other than that you'll be able to go wherever freely. Once you get near route 111 though..." She trailed off,

"What?" I asked,

Miguel stood and opened my map up and pointed, Route 111, just above Manville City, "Route 111 has a large desert on it, here see? As far as most people know, that's the only way to get to Fallabor Town. There's no Gym up there, just some archeologist sight and such, some rare Pokémon. But you need to traverse the desert to get there... and ever since the war started, the desert has been the Western Armies main base per day. Patrols everywhere, it's off limits to the public."

"Not that you can't get to Fallabor anyway," Elizabeth chimed in, "You can get a guide to take you past the patrols and through the desert, he'd have to do it twice though, there and back. On the other hand some say you can go North of Rustbore and through the mountains..."

"But none of us currently have the slightest idea on that theory, and yes, I've tried." Miguel finished, sitting back down.

I took a few moments to ponder the situation, "So, you guys have been through the desert? Which is how you know of the guides?"

They both nodded in response to my question,

"Yes," Miguel spoke first, "It's expensive, and if the patrols catch you they will try and literally capture you... if you run, well..."

"Our guide was killed on the way back to Manville when we were returning."

I tried to pick my jaw off the ground as quickly as I could, and found the ground to be very interesting, "Uh, oh... I-I'm sorry."

Miguel quickly raised his hands up, "Enough, enough. Don't worry about it man. For real."

"We should let him know."

"Elizabeth, no. You're drinking too much."

"I've had one Miguel we should just let him know about what's out there."

"We gave him an overview Elizabeth-"

"An overview is gunna get him killed!"

"Elizabeth!"

"HEY!" Both turned to face me, "Tell me what?"

Miguel sighed and sat down, looking at the floor, and Elizabeth sat forward, looking me square in the eyes, "We're not saying this to scare you. But honestly... you're gunna see some people... well die, on your journey. If you go across all of Hoenn, it's gunna happen, you might even be caught in the middle of a bad situation and have to fight your way out of it. And really-"

"What's she trying to say is..." Miguel placed his hand on my shoulder, "There may be a time where your life outweighs theirs. And you'll have to act on it. People don't like Trainers anymore, that's why no one is rushing to be a Trainer, because a lot of us were killed at the beginning of all this, and a lot of us joined in the fighting."

I was at a loss for words. It all made sense really, the age restriction, why no one really explained why the world is dangerous and why mothers and fathers were keeping their children home. I had run head first into a world I didn't understand let alone was prepared for. Trainers, we didn't want to be apart of all this, but because of who we are... we get dragged into it. Not only that, but the Trainers that get really strong... they're probably pressured into joining the East, or downright hunted by the West... it's kill or be killed,

"That's... crazy." Was all I could muster. And eventually we all just sat around the small room quietly each of us at battle with our thoughts.

Finally I reached for Vulpix's Pokeball and tossed it upwards, after a bright flash of light, Vulpix was sitting on the ground of the room looking at everyone,

"Hey Vulpix." I said somewhat lazily. Vulpix made her way over to me and jumped up on my lap, curling up and nuzzling my chest. I patted her gently on the head, and just focused on the way her fur twisted and curled naturally,

"So, are you going to give your Vulpix a nickname?"

I looked up at Elizabeth you was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs entangled with Miguel's,

"You can do that?" I asked aloud, looking back down at Vulpix,

"Yes... have you not read the Handbook?"

"Naw he hasn't, I meant to get him one from downstairs." Miguel stood and made for the door, "Matter of fact, let's all go get food yeah? It's just a bit past six, there's a cafe down the street that's pretty good. On me yeah?"

We all agreed. And I let Vulpix walk along next to us because I just wanted the company after all I had just learned. Granted, Elizabeth and Miguel were actually starting to grow on me, but after the knowledge I had just acquired, a more gentler presence felt more homey. This cafe was apparently just down the street, and I could actually see it from our position on the sidewalk.

The place I assumed was the Cafe had a lot of light strings going from umbrella to umbrella or from tree to tree. The windows had some pastries and stuff on display and overall, at night with all the lights, it looked like a nice little place.

It took only a few minutes before we all had a cup of coffee in front of us, as well as our orders in the oven. The waitress even brought out a dish for Vulpix and filled it with water for her to sip on,

"So what about Ember?"

I shrugged to this name suggestion as well,

"Ember? Gosh Miguel you don't name a Pokémon after a move they can learn! What about... Alice? She looks like an Alice."

Elizabeth pondered the name in her head again before looking to me with an eyebrow raised,

"Uh... I dunno... I can't really think of a name that suits her."

"Take your time. And don't feel pressured to give her one." Miguel spread his arms wide, nearly spilling his coffee, "You have all the time in the world."

I smiled and Elizabeth began to pester Miguel over his travels and why he returned to Oldale at last. From their conversation, I could tell that they both were from or from around Oldale, and that they went on their journeys the same time six months ago, however I assumed after the incident on route 111 Elizabeth was taking some time to stay home whilst Miguel kept at it.

A little while later the waitress brought us our orders, me a Ruben Sandwich, Miguel a chicken salad, and Elizabeth, a shrimp cocktail. Vulpix even got some rather expensive looking Pokefood... I'd better to pay for her and not let Miguel.

Whilst eating we didn't say much, except for random outbursts from Elizabeth, I assume the alcohol finally taking its toll. Finally the waitress brought out our checks and Miguel scooped them all up to pay for each one. I protested to let me pay for mine, if not at least Vulpix's, but he refused. After we (he) paid we all were given a small piece of paper with the waitresses name on it and a thank you, I assume a complementary part of the service;

"Please come again! XOXO ~Jess"

On the way back to the Pokémon Center, I was harassed by both Miguel and Elizabeth for announcing, "You know. Vulpix looks like a Jess."

The two of them would not cease their comments on how I should have gotten the waitresses number, or how I thought she was attractive, and how many girls have I dated before or whatever else they could think of,

"It's not like that! Jess just seems like a good name for her! It suits her! Right Vulpi- uh. Right Jess?"

"Pix?"

"See! She's already getting used to it."

Elizabeth continued laughing and leaning on Miguel, "You are adorable. Like a little kid."

I crossed my arms and sidestepped out of the way of another person walking on the sidewalk, "Not even. I'm only two years younger than you, and one year younger than Miguel."

All I got in response was hysterical laughter from Elizabeth and a smile with a shrug from Miguel. I couldn't help but smile and shrug as well. At that moment, as the three of us and Jess were walking down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but think about how hard life was going to get once leaving Oldale Town. I wasn't going to quit, no way, I've committed too much... but what exactly was I out here to do? Compete in the Gym Circuit? Beauty Pageants? Explore? Discover? Just travel? I wasn't sure... and in all honestly, I didn't think I'd find out anytime soon. Regardless, the sight of Miguel and Elizabeth laughing and holding eachothers hands as we made our way back to the Pokémon Center, made me think. Maybe being a Trainer won't be as bad as I think. It definitely will have its moments but maybe... maybe it'll be alright.

Oh how wrong I was.


	5. Chapter 4: War on 103

The next morning I woke up to free breakfast in the Pokémon Center, another benefit to being a Trainer, Pokémon Centers provide breakfast. Sometime after breakfast I was busy repacking my backpack and trying to keep Jess away from the shaving cream when there was a knock on my door, it was Miguel,

"Hey man. Hmph, I figured you'd be leaving today, I wanted to teach you something before you left though, so you'd get a feel for it before you head out past neutral territory."

I shrugged, "Sure, I mean, you gave me the Trainer Handbook this morning, what else could I need?"

"One of the biggest aspect of Training... How to battle."

"Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge and counter with a tackle!"

It was already evening... Jess and Miguel's Nuzleaf, Zen, had been going at it for the majority of the day, as well as the occasional wild Poochyena or Zigzagoon... I had to admit, battling was awesome, even though it was your Pokémon doing the fighting, you were running along with them, shouting and trying to think of ways to defeat your enemy. Most recently, Jess was beginning to keep up with Zen.

After sidestepping underneath and around some razor sharp leaves Zen threw towards her, she continued at full speed toward the Nuzleaf, dropping her left shoulder forward into a tackle. As most of our attacks went, Zen would dodge and back off instead of countering,

"Damn it man," I yelled across the field we were in, "Jess and I are never going to learn unless you actually go one-hundred percent!"

Miguel crossed his arms, "You don't want that."

I frowned and looked at Jess. She was breathing hard, but had a look of determination that screamed, "Let's do it."

"Bring it! Jess, use Ember!"

Jess sprang forward a few feet before letting lose a small jet of fire, sending it towards Zen,

"Zen dodge! Hit'em with a Leaf Blade!"

Leaf blade? That one was new, even though it was obviously a grass attack and Jess was a fire type, I didn't think she'd make it out with only a scratch,

"Quick Attack!"

I wasn't exactly sure if meeting an attack head on with another attack would work, but I figured it was the only thing I could do in this situation.

Jess bristled forward in a blur, and Zen was rushing forward, a green leaf-like blade forming on his arm. The two met in mid attack, Zen's leaf blade struck Jess on her left side, and Jess was head butting Zen in the stomach.

Both Pokémon were sent flying from eachother, Zen doing a backflip and landing on his feet near Miguel, and Jess came rolling to a stop off to my right,

"Jess!"

I ran over to her as fast as I could, dropping to my knee's in front of her. Jess slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, the look on her face no longer one of determination... it didn't look sad though either, it looked as if she was sorry,

"Jess girl, are you okay!?"

She stood and nuzzles my hand,

"You did good! Don't worry, we'll get stronger." I patted her on the head and scratched underneath her chin,

"You definitely got the hang of battling." Miguel strode over with Zen, "But there are gunna be some battles where strength levels outweigh skill technique."

I stood and crossed my arms, "We'll get you next time."

We both laughed and shook hands. After a brief conversation I went back to the Pokémon Center for the night, reserving a room once again I was put up on the forth floor this time, room 403, apparently more Trainers came from the way of Petalburg during the day.

Around seven o'clock that night, a Chansey came by with Jess's Pokeball and my laundry, and that is when we began planning,

"Alright Jess. This here is what I think we should do." I was sitting on the bed in our room for the night, looking at Jess who was sitting on the floor and pointing to the map that was half-assed hung against the wall with thumbtacks I pulled from pictures already hung in the room,

"Above Oldale Town is route 103. We can't actually take route 103 beyond a few miles because you need a water Pokémon, or a boat, to cross from route 103 to route 110. So. What we're going to do, is train on Route 103, all the way up, and all the way back. We'll spend a day here in Oldale again, and then head down Route 102 towards Petalburg City! I've never been to a city before... I wonder what it'll be like. Maybe we'll be able to get some cool stuff there... we'll anyway! Route 103 first, sound good?"

"Vuuuu~!"

"Awesome. Alright, let's get some sleep."

The next morning we woke early, packed up all our things and took off. I learned from my previous adventure down route 101 that wearing high tops with a moderately weighted backpack was not the definition of comfortable, so I slipped on my Dad's combat boots for this trek. I'd learn later that the boots being slightly too big would take a few days to break in.

After we were all packed up and I placed all the thumbtacks back on their respective pictures in the room, we headed out.

Me, wearing black combat boots, jeans, and a red baseball Tee, Backpack on my back, Jess next to me, we were ready to train.

On the way out I texted Miguel and Elizabeth, who I added as a contact two nights prior, that I was heading out. On the way out the doors of the Pokémon Center, I looked down at my phone and hit contacts, looking at the three numbers in there;

Miguel

Elizabeth

Home

I stared at the third one for a good while before I shook my head,

"Not yet." I said aloud and then motioned to Jess, "Let's rock and roll girl."

Training wasn't something you could necessarily say you were good or bad. I'd say it was determined by how other people saw you. But ironically, there was no one around to judge me as a trainer... as a matter of fact all of Route 103 was... worse for wear. At first Route 103 looked as if it was going to be a nice little Route until the point where we'd have to turn around, forested, lots of wild Pokémon. But about three or four miles down the route, the tree's started to thin out, being replaced by burned or turned over dead tree's. the route path started to fade away, lots of ash and metal shards along it. And just before it was too late to make the connection, I started seeing what looked like bullet casings sparsely spread out... that's when I saw it... my first time stepping foot on a battlefield.

Before us laid a scene of total destruction. There were some husks of what I assumed were tanks or other types of military vehicles, twisted and deformed from their normal shape, the metal looking melted. The ground had scorch marks and several large holes scattered across it, the result of explosions. Most prominent was the amount of ash that just covered the entire area, I could've sworn it was still falling. But along with the ash... were the burned corpses of humans, and the occasional Pokémon.

I was at a loss for words, i stood at the edge of the destruction with my mouth ajar, my hands hanging limply at my sides,

"Oh... my god..."

I slowly sat down and stared out into the lifeless battlefield, and then decided I'd pull up my phone and go to the web browser.

Once my phones browser was open I typed, "Hoenn, route 103."

The news headlines were no better than the scene itself... just about a week ago, the Eastern Army attempted a "Flanking Maneuver." The 1st Charizard Regiment it was called, apparently a large amount of Eastern Army soldiers who flew on Charizards, flew from Pacifidlog Town to Dewford town, an island town south of Littleroot. And they then flew from Dewford towards route 103, to try and break through the Western Armies southern grip of route 110 leading to Manville city... the battle yelded no victor, for although the Charizard Regiment didn't push through, the Western Army lost tanks, helicopters, and hundreds of men.

I leaned onto my back and sighed,

"So many people died here girl... Pokémon too."

There was no response, and my ears then registered that I couldn't hear Jess's breathing anymore, "Jess?" I sat up and looked to my right, she was gone! Spinning my head frantically and standing I looked around, and there she was, walking cautiously into the battlefield,

"Jess!" I ran to her, "Jess we can't go any further down the route, we'll head back a mile or two and head off the route and train in the woods, we can't keep going this way."

Jess looked up at me and blinked, "Vuuu." She placed her nose back to the ground and kept moving forward,

"Jess, girl c'mon!"

She persisted still, heading deeper into the battlefield with her nose to the ground, sniffing... as if looking for something,

"What are you...?"

Before I could finish, Jess looked up and started running towards a melted down tank,

"Jess-! Ah damn it, wait for me!"

I stood and bolted after her, rushing towards the tank as well, and keeping my eyes peeled for anything... I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, but I was definitely keeping an eye out.

When we both turned around the front of the tank Jess stopped and made a whining sound,

"What girl? What- oh my... god."

Before us, was what I assumed was a Charizard. It was an orange dragon looking Pokémon, about eight feet tall, had large wings and two horns atop its head, a flame was burning dimly at the end of its tail. The Charizard was covered with bullet wounds, small holes punctured the majority of its body, dried blood streaming from each one. And to top it off, the Charizard was standing over a dead body.

It raised its head towards us as we came around the tank, and it roared and crouched over the humans body, growling viciously. I took a step back in fear and Jess merely howled at the sky.

The Charizards eyes went wide, and it suddenly stood back up to full height, the viciousness in its eyes gone, replaced with sorrow.

I assumed it was speaking with Jess, for a series of roars and growls were directed to us.

Jess responded, "Vuuu! Vu. Pix~Vu!" At least that's how it sounded to me.

The Charizard seemed to nod and moved back to Its solemn watch over what I figured out was its dead Trainer.

Jess stood from her seated position and moved towards the Charizard and the body,

"Jess wait!"

I couldn't bring myself to move... I had never been in a situation like this... but as I stood there, frozen with fear, Jess looked back to me with pleading eyes... and i unexplainably started to walk forward with her.

The Charizard paid us no mind, we ended up standing right next to it, its massive figure towering a good two feet over me. And I finally saw the corpse of it's Trainer.

I puked.

I turned in time to puke in the other direction, falling to my knees and puking up breakfast. I stayed there hunched over for a moment breathing heavy, when the image of the dead Trainer popped into my head again.

I puked a second time.

Coughing, I stood back up, wiping puke off the corner of my mouth and looking back at the Trainer. My brow furrowed and I clenched my teeth. The Trainers face was split, the remaining half mangled... it looked like... I'm not sure I could even describe what it looked like, chewed meat? I could only assume the trainer was shot in the head by a very powerful weapon.

After a few moments it appeared Jess and the Charizard were speaking again, and once finished Jess moved towards the corpse. She started nudging his belt with her snout. I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her, about to tell her to be respectful when I saw his belt... there were three Pokeballs on it.

I sat with my legs crossed and Jess in my arms staring at the corpse, and I made up my mind. I had to let the Pokémon out.

I sat Jess down gently and started moving towards the Trainer, and I reached down towards his belt.

The Charizard growled and jumped over the corpse, scaring the absolute shit out of me and sending me crawling backwards, "No! No no! I-I'm trying to help! T-the p-Pokémon!"

The Charizard stayed crouched over the body, growling and keeping its eyes on me.

Slowly standing I held my hands up in front of me, taking very shaken and uncertain steps forward. Kneeling again next to the corpse I kept my eyes locked with the Charizards, and plucked the three Pokeballs from the corpses belt.

As soon as I grabbed them I threw them upwards and dove away from the Charizard, it's jaws snapping where my head was a second before. Crawling a few more feet away I turned as two bright flashes of light illuminated the area.

There were two Pokémon I had never seen before looking around just as shocked as I was, (I assume the third Pokeball was The Charizards) and then their eyes found their dead Trainers corpse.

Both Pokémon fell to their knee's and started weeping. They started howling and screaming into the wind, and the Charizard roared skyward with them. Jess joining in.

I hadn't a clue what to do, but my mind and my stomach were spinning and turning at a hundred miles an hour... I did all I could do. I cried.

I sat there in the ash covered grass, crying over a person I had never met before with my own and his now abandoned Pokémon. We all cried together, howling and yelling at the sky, as if asking why. We cried for the Trainer, we cried for the Pokémon, we cried for eachother.

Two hours later we, myself, Jess, the Charizard and the two other Pokémon, were standing around a small mound of dirt and ash. There was a poorly constructed cross on the opposite side of the mound made of sticks, and next to it, the Charizards Trainers boots (which I removed) a rifle sticking out of them, and the Charizard Trainers helmet (I assumed it was his because it was bloody and had the head of a Charizard painted on it, most likely marking him as a member of the 1st Charizard Regiment). I had seen this sort of grave marking done in movies... I had no idea if it was actually how you buried fallen soldiers, but it's what I figured was the right thing to do.

The five of us stood around the grave which one of the other Pokémon had carefully dug, it looked like a mole with claws for hands. The other picked up the Trainer with some sort of physic energy, this Pokémon a pink cat like creature with a 'Y' like tail.

We stood in silence, merely staring at the dirt. The occasional sob coming from one of the Trainers Pokémon, or me.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard voices behind us. I turned to see a group of soldiers wearing green uniforms, all holding rifles aimed at us.

My eyes went wide with shock and I raised my hands,

"H-hey, they're Trainers dead. We buried him-"

The group of soldiers spread out in a half-moon formation. There weapons clicking as they fiddled with them.

The Charizard fell into a crouch again growling, the other two Pokémon getting into attack stances as well,

"W-whoa! Hey! Their Trainers dead! Can't you see they're grieving? What's wrong with you people!"

"Who are you?"

I turned to a soldier to the right of me, his weapon raised,

"M-me? I'm just a Trainer. This is my Vulpix, Jess and we found-"

"Why are you here?"

I frowned at the soldiers questions, and continued,

"We weren't aware that there was a battle here. We came this way to Train-"

"It's been all over the news."

I frowned again as I was cut off for the second time,

"I'm kinda new to this whole Trainer thing."

The soldiers all grunted, "You shouldn't get involved in this 'Trainer thing' kid. How long you think it's gunna be before you end up joining the fight? Trainers are dangerous, we don't need your kind in the world anymore."

"Dangerous?" I couldn't help but shrug, "I just started. And why are you so hostile towards these Pokémon? Their Trainers dead-"

"Was he a soldier?"

I crossed my arms in frustration, "Yeah, I assume he was. But he obviously died in the battle, so leave his Pokémon alone! They're just upset over the loss of their Trainer!"

Silence lingered between the two groups much longer than I would have liked. Eventually the soldiers took a step forward,

"Get out of the way kid. You're not involved in this war yet... these Pokémon though, are."

"W-what!? You're going to kill them!?"

The Charizard roared and even I took an aggressive stance, spreading my arms wide, "Hell no! These Pokémon have suffered enough! Leave them alone!"

The soldier who so far has been the only one speaking frowned, and another spoke up, "Screw this kid; this, Trainer, Sergeant. He'll end up on their side eventually."

"We don't know that Private, now lock it up." The soldier, The Sergeant paused, "Kid. Get the hell out of here!"

"No!" I yelled, Jess barking and stepping up next to me, "There is nothing wrong with Trainers! Nothing wrong with our Pokémon! You- you're wrong!" My own mind was screaming at me to shut up, but my emotions had control,

The Sergeant clenched his teeth, "You dumb kid! You don't know anything!"

It was over before I knew it. The sound of several guns all firing off in unison filled my ears, and my left eardrum popped. The Charizard roared and lept forward in a blaze of fire, the mole Pokémon rushing forward as well. As I fell to the ground, my only instinct was to shelter Jess, and before she could leap forward to join the fight I scooped her up in my arms and held her close to my chest, both of us screaming further adding to the chaos.

As I looked up I saw the pink cat standing next to us, a bright pink - yet see through barrier separating us from the soldiers. Looking through the barrier I saw the Charizard flailing around mercilessly, in its jaws an arm, in its hands the lifeless pieces of a soldier. I started screaming for what seemed like no apparent reason, my mind going into shock. Despite everything telling me I should turn away, I watched. The Charizard then leapt up and smothered the group in flames, one soldier running out of the inferno yelling and patting himself violently, before the mole Pokémon jumped out from underground and buried one of its claws in the soldiers chest, pulling it free only once the soldier thumped to the ground, blood and ligaments and muscle dripping from it.

I fell on my hands and knees again and puked, the scene of so many people being ripped apart too much for my stomach to handle.

Once I stopped puking and I stood up with tears in my eyes... it was over. The area was exceedingly hot, so hot the tears on my eyelids burned. The air smelt like burnt rubber, amplified by melting metal. I opened my mouth and the air just tasted metallic, un-healthy. I was still crying, just looking at the Chaos and the destruction in shock and confusion,

"Why couldn't they just let us be?" I moaned through tears, "Why!?"

The mole Pokémon and the pink cat died in the fight... the mole Pokémon was buried on the left side of the Trainer, and the Pink cat on the right. I was in disbelief. I had seen the mole Pokémon fighting, but then I puked and he must've gone down... and the pink cat had no physical wounds... but from the amount of blood drizzling down it's mouth, and the fact that the gem on its head was no longer red, but a dull black, I assumed it expended its energy protecting me... me, I was the reason it died.

The Charizard was in worse shape that I found it in... it had even more wounds, it's left eye was shut tight and bleeding, his wings had holes it in and the fire on his tail was very dim. It took us until night to bury the Pokémon, I had to dig with the back end of a rifle I found laying around. And not only did we bury the Pokémon, we buried the group of six soldiers who attacked us... it just felt like it was something I had to do.

The sun finally set, we started making our way back towards Oldale. I held Jess in my arms for about a mile before I set her down and let her walk, and the Charizard actually tagged along, limping beside us. I didn't exactly know what to do other than head to the Pokémon Center.

Elizabeth walked into the lobby with her backpack on, "I'm ready." She called walking over to Miguel who had his phone up to his ear,

"Good... he still isn't answering his phone... I know it's stupid to worry about him but Nurse Joy said he was going up Route 103 to train, and we saw those soldiers head through town and up that way earlier... damn it, no luck." Miguel hung up his cell and sighed, "I know they probably didn't give him trouble but still, he's only a few days into his journey, I'd hate-"

Several Trainers in the lobby gasped and their Pokémon made shocked cries. Both Miguel and Elizabeth turned towards the lobby entrance, Miguel's jaw dropping and Elizabeth letting out a worried sob, nurse joy calling for a stretcher and some assistants.

A sixteen year old boy with scorched and bloody clothes, followed by a worried looking Vulpix and a Charizard that looked like it had just fought an entire army stood staining the carpet with blood in the doorway. The boy called out to the lobby through tears, "Please... we need help."


	6. Chapter 5: Homecoming

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the blinding sight of fluorescent lights against a white ceiling. My first instinct was to sit up and look around. In the chair next to the bed I was in was Miguel and Elizabeth, snuggled up next to eachother and out like a light, and at the end of my bed, Nurse Joy... speaking with my mother,

"M-mom!?"

Everyone seemed to wake up or register my presence in the room, and there was a flurry of questions that made my head spin,

"Oh my god you're okay!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"How are you feeling? Light headed? Dizzy!"

"How could you do this!?"

I placed my head in my hands and heard Nurse Joy shushing everyone. She quickly explained that my left eardrum was ruptured, I wouldn't be able to hear very well on my left side for a few days. Other than that she said my body and mind was just exhausted from the travel and showed I was in copious amounts of shock when I arrived here a day ago. She called my mother using the info on my Trainer ID, and let me know that Vulpix was just in shock and the Charizard was subdue'd, it not letting any humans touch it, but was healing. Nurse Joy then excused herself and so did Miguel and Elizabeth, the two promising to be back in a few minutes... that left me looking sheepishly at my mother.

It was silent, the two of us just staring at eachother for a while... I figured I'd break the silence, "Mom I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Her tone was flat, not angry, but upset, "You should have told me you were leaving, it would've been better than a note! And not only that but I don't think you've been completely honest with me, you look like you just came out of a battle, and though I'm happy you caught yourself some Pokémon, let alone one a very strong one, I don't want you fighting in the war!"

"I'm not!" I blurted out, somewhat harshly, "I'm just a Pokémon Trainer! Albeit I'm not a very good one at the moment, I got my Pokémon and myself into some trouble and I don't know much about Training. But me and Jess- me and my Vulpix are learning! We were just training up on Route 103 when... when..." I trailed off... the battlefield, the Charizard, its dead Trainer, his other two Pokémon who now are buried next to him, the six soldiers who tried to kill me and Jess and the Charizard... the bodies, the battle, the burials, it all came swarming back into my head in a sudden instant before all I could think about, was how it was my fault.

I burst into tears, tearing at the sheets of my hospital bed, "It's my fault! It's all my fault! They died protecting me... the cat and the mole Pokemon, and the Charizard! He killed them because, because, he had too! I was no use... I was no use! It's my fault!"

I must've been at least slightly coherent over my sobs because my mother rushed forward and cradled me in her arms,

"I wanna go home mom. I wanna go home."

"We'll go home sweetheart, we're going home."

Later that day I was released from the Pokémon Centers human care side, and so was Vulpix and the Charizard. I had to go into the room and talk to the Charizard, tell him that the people helped him and he was free to go... truthfully, I had no idea where he was going to go, and had no idea his hulking figure would follow myself and my mothers car back to Littleroot. For just a day he was flying surprisingly well. I sat in the back seat with Jess and Miguel, Elizabeth sat up front with my mother. I was also surprised that they asked to tag along with us, and I was definitely not opposed to the idea of more friendly faces coming along.

We arrived in Littleroot a little while later and the Charizard landed next to my mothers car with a thump that jumped almost everyone,

"Why don't you put him back in his Pokeball?" My mother asked,

"He's not mine." I said bluntly, holding his Pokeball up, it was the only one out of the three I kept since he was the only survivor, I buried the moles and the cats with them, "It's not my place to return him. Besides, he'd probably just freak out."

Without another word I walked into the house and went up to my room, Jess jumping up on my bed and looking up at me,

"Vuuuu~?"

I looked down at her deep brown eyes and collapsed onto the bed with her, sobbing quietly into her neck. She merely started licking my hair, and I heard the Charizard growl from outside my window.

Looking up I stood and opened my bedroom window, seeing the Charizard sitting on the garage roof and looking into my room. (He was too big to come inside).

I picked up Jess and set her on the garage roof, and then crawled out onto it as well. The sun was setting already, the majority of the day spent traveling back to Littleroot. I heard Miguel, Elizabeth and my mother chatting quietly down in the kitchen.

I looked up at the Charizard and held out his Pokeball towards him, "This is yours. I dunno what to do with it exactly... but I mean, you can have it, or trash it or break it, It's up to you really."

The Charizard held the Pokeball in one of his smallish hands. He looked down at it and growled rather depressingly. He then set the Pokeball back in my lap and grunted.

Enough was said. I'd hang onto the Pokeball until he was ready to do whatever it was he was gunna do. I then looked down at Jess and sighed,

"I'm sorry Jess... I guess our Journey's over."

She merely nuzzled herself against my chest as we watched the sun set. I suppose this wasn't all too bad. I caught a Pokémon, made it to the next town over, made some friends... who am I kidding? I was sixteen years old and as clueless as a ten your old. I spent a good third of my journey being scared and or crying. I had no idea what it was to be a Trainer... It was pathetic... I was pathetic.

The following morning I woke up in my bed, Jess snuggled up under my armpit, and the Charizards head sticking through the open window, leaving my room to be exceptionally chilly. I grabbed my phone and tapped the screen... it was seven o'clock. I shrugged and nudged Jess awake and got out of bed to put some warmer clothes on.

After throwing on my high tops, jeans and a t-shirt with my fleece. I motioned for Jess to follow as I opened the door to my room and headed downstairs. In the upstairs hallway, the guest room door was closed so I assumed Elizabeth and Miguel were in there, and my mothers door was just cracked open per usual. Walking past them both with Jess close behind me I went down the stairs and outside, heading down the street.

I had nowhere I wanted to go in particular, just being out and about worked fine for me. As I walked past the garage the Charizard gently, or as gently as he could, floated down to the ground level and started plodding along behind us. Roughly five minutes of walking through Littleroot aimlessly I turned around and looked at The Charizard,

"You can walk up here with us you know. You don't have to be back there." The Charizard merely grunt and snorted a plume of smoke in my direction, "Okay, be that way."

I continued on my walk, just casually strutting down the street when eventually I found myself crossing paths with a man in a labcoat,

"My goodness! That is quite the Charizard you have there! And a healthy young Vulpix too! You must be a rather good Trainer."

I turned to the man, his words jumping me out of my thoughts, it was Professor Birch,

"Oh! Professor, how are you? Uh. Thank you but you're wrong, this Charizard isn't mine but the Vulpix is, she's my Starter... but I'm actually, haha a pretty pathetic Trainer."

The professor looked shocked and then burst out laughing, "Pathetic Trainer!? There's no such thing boy! Being a Trainer at all in these times makes you anything but pathetic."

I shrugged, "Well my journeys already over Professor..."

He gave a sympathetic smile, "Your mother called me when you left home... what was it now, about a week ago? Just short of a week? Regardless, she was worried about you. Did she come bring you home?"

"N-no." I started, "I... I volunteered to come home, after... well." I looked up at the Charizard and it gave a depressing growl, to which Professor Birch motioned for me to follow,

"Tell me about it over some coffee."

The only sounds were the rattle of the several machines in the professors lab. I had just finished telling the Professor a moment for moment account of my journey thus far. I looked down quietly at the cup of coffee before me resisting the urge to starts sobbing,

"Sounds like you've had quite the traumatic experience lad."

I nodded slowly, "I don't think I'm cut out for this Trainer stuff."

He shrugged and took a sip of coffee, "Training wasn't always like this... it never was like this. It's the damn war." He stood and started rummaging around in a filing cabinet, "I can't say anything to you to make it better lad, nor can I tell you to Carry on or stop your Journey. None the less," he pulled a small metal red and black item from the cabinet, "If you find the strength to continue your journey, moreover find a purpose to go on the Journey itself. I support you, and this will help you." He placed an item on the counter... a pokedex, "Journey's usually are good at helping the Trainer discover who they are, what they are meant to be. I am a firm believer in fate, and you discover who you were born to be on your Journey. Already lad I can tell... yours will be a tough one, but you play a very important role in the world." He paused as he sat, "You're sixteen years old, thankfully, due to you being older and mind being more developed, you won't be mentally scared for life due to this endeavor. I will admit though... it's going to take some time for you to heal from this event." The professor paused yet again and sighed, "If it were ten years ago, there would be an uproar about this... in today's world it'll be covered up."

Silence lingered between us once again for quite some time before the professor clapped his hands together, "Well! I wish you luck on whatever you decide to do lad. I'll let you be now."

After a brief goodbye I headed back home for some breakfast followed by Jess, a Charizard, and carrying a PokeDex in my hands.

Professor Birch waved happily as the Trainer headed back home with his Vulpix and Charizard in tow,

"I do hope he finds his way."

The Professor sighed and headed back into his lab, making his way back towards his cup of coffee, when his phone rang. He scooped up the cup of coffee and took a sip whilst pulling his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open,

"Ello?"

"Did you convince the boy?"

The Professor nearly choked on his coffee and scowled, "Who... is this?"

"Professor Birch; did you convince the boy to carry on with his journey?"

The Professor looked around his lab suspiciously and then stomped his foot, "Who is this!? I demand an answer!"

"You know who I am Professor."

Birch turned around in shock, now face to face with a man in a blue uniform, a tall white and green Pokémon standing next to him,

"C-commander Chandler!? What are you doing here? And... how do you know of the boy? He has been through a very traumatic experience you know-"

The man in the blue uniform, Chandler, smiled, "I've been watching him carefully since his father told me about him."

Birch's eyes went wide and he balled his fists, "You leave the boys father out of this! Their family is barely held together as it is! His father was extraordinarily helpful during the Rayquazza event! He-"

"Is a hero," Chandler's smug stare continued to pierce the Professors soul, "I know who he is, and where he's gone. But you must know how strong the boy can become."

The Professor clenched his teeth and stomped his foot, "I won't let you exploit what a gift he has! If you intend for him to be dragged into a war...?! Chandler you're better than this!"

The commander laughed, "Oh Birch, he can end the war! And you're going to help us get started."

Chandler grabbed Birch by the arm and pulled a pistol from his coat, "Gardevoir, bring us back."

The Pokémon merely hummed and the world started to get purple and hazy,

"Damn you Chandler! Let go of me! Let go of me-!"

They were gone, the only sounds left in the lab being the machines ticking away and the drip of coffee falling from a spilt cup to the floor.

The next few days passed quickly, and on the 5th day of being home, Breakfast was actually a nice change of pace. When I came downstairs my mother was already cooking pancakes, and Elizabeth and Miguel were sitting at the dinning room table sipping coffee.

I sat across from Miguel and Elizabeth, Jess heading into the Kitchen and jumping up on the counter and nearly sticking her nose in the cooking pancakes. Much to my surprise, my mother just started scratching behind her ears,

"So how you feeling man?"

I turned my attention to Miguel who had an eyebrow raised in my direction,

"I'm good." I started, "My ear feels kind of funny but sounds are starting to become audible."

He nodded slowly in response, "I'm glad! You looked like hell when you came into the Center." He laughed somewhat awkwardly,

"So how'd you meet the Charizard?" Elizabeth asked, her chin resting in her left knee, leg tucked up onto the seat,

"His Trainer died." I was getting used to the retelling of events, I had relived the scenario in my head for the past few days more than once, and their shocked looks we're of no surprise either, "I read the news when I got down Route 103, there was a battle there, the Eastern Army has a group of soldiers who fly on Charizards into battle, and a lot died on 103. This Charizard was mourning his Trainer, he was still defending his corpse." I looked out the dinning room bay window and saw the Charizard lazily sitting in the backyard, staring up at some Taylow's flying by, "I'm not sure why he's following me... but I released the Trainers other two Pokémon once the Charizard let me near his body."

"Oh?" Miguel said with some enthusiasm, "What kind of Pokémon?"

"I'm not sure. One was a mole with huge claws, and the other was a pink cat with a gem on its forehead... they are buried next to their Trainer."

"O-oh... they died in their Pokeballs? That's-"

"No," I said bluntly, now patting Jess who had walked over, "They were okay when I released them, they were sad over their Trainer too."

Neither Miguel nor Elizabeth said anything, both understanding where this was going. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, not sure if I was wiping sleep or forming tears away,

"When me and Miguel went through the desert," Elizabeth was staring at the table, "Our guide was killed, as you know. And... you know it was an eye opener. Our whole journey, the first five months of it, Pokémon fought in battles, yeah, but we never even considered the concept of them fighting... us, humans." She sighed, "Our guide released his Pokémon when the Western Army soldiers found us, and they just... attacked." Miguel wrapped his arm around her as she continued, "It's crazy when you realize the power Trainers can have, if your Pokémon and you have that close of a bond, they'll kill for you... that's why this war really started I think... I think something happened. Someone lost control of their emotions and used their power as a Trainer to lash out... and once they had, they ruined it for everyone else. People saw that if this Trainer could, the others could and what was stopping them? And so the Western Armies ideals were formed, Trainers are dangerous, we don't need your kind. All the other stuff about the economy and education is just garbage to make their cause seem more just. No, they feel threatened by Trainers, Trainers have a certain power they do not, thats why they want us to be abolished."

No one said anything as Elizabeth finished speaking. Even my mother in the kitchen had stopped cooking to listen. Eventually, normality resumed and my mother brought in breakfast.

It was a light hearted breakfast, Miguel and Elizabeth told more tales of their short time being a Trainer and my mother laughed and asked questions. I fed Jess and the Charizard, who with each day has been healing rather impressively, his wounds mere scars, and his attitude improving slightly.

When I came in from bringing out food for the Charizard, my mother was the only one sitting at the table, from the sound of running water and dishes being passed around, I assume Miguel and Elizabeth were helping out again,

"Come sit with me for a moment."

I complied without a second thought and sat across the table from my mother,

"What's up?"

Her lips were curved upward ever so slightly into a smile, as if it was a smile of sadness, and she looked older... much older than she definitely was. Her hair was tied loosely in a Ponytail, she had bags under her eyes insinuating a lack of sleep, and she folded her hands over one another gently on the table,

"Why is it you left to be a Trainer?"

I couldn't answer that one. It was just something I wanted to do, it was something I told myself I had waited my whole life to do... I guess it was because...

"I don't think I had any choice Mom." I said plainly leaning my arms on the table, "In just the two weeks since I have left home... I've learned a lot, about the world- well the country, the places I've been, people I've met, the Pokémon I've seen has only be a fraction of all of them, same with the country and the world... I've gotten over some things. I can live by myself, travel almost anywhere, do a lot of things... it's crazy really how in just two weeks I feel like I'm a bit of a different person." I paused and continued, "Professor Birch told me that he was a strong believer in fate... and I don't know if I am, but I feel like I was meant to go, and see the things I saw, so maybe... maybe I could do something about it."

 **\- Two Days Ago**

I hadn't left my room for three days, after speaking with Professor Birch on the events that had so recently transpired, my mind started tormenting me. People in Littleroot looked like the soldiers I saw die, normal Zigzagoons playing in the fields beyond town reminded me of the pink cat which died shielding me from gunfire, Knifes looked like the claws of the mole Pokémon, it was ridiculously easy for me to just relive the event in my mind at the slightest similarity.

So I locked myself away. Jess stayed with me in my room for about a day, but then nudged her way out my door to wander. She would always come back every hour or so and try and nudge me out into the world, but it never worked. Even the Charizard left his silent vigil atop of the garage and roamed around Littleroot freely... and despite that, I felt like they abandoned me.

They obviously weren't as effected as I, they didn't care... and it was that, that woke me from my slumber. The Charizard lost his Trainer for the love of Arceus, there was no way he wasn't grieving. On the night of the second day, I went to the guest room and asked Elizabeth if she had a physic Pokémon,

"Uh, yes I do, a Swoobat, why?"

"Is it true they can talk to you via your mind?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Um... yes, and even out loud by projecting their thoughts, but... why?"

I paused and shrugged, "I'd like to ask the Charizard a question."

Elizabeth released her Swoobat and introduced me, asking him to politely share his physic powers for me to accomplish my desired task,

"Hello, I am Swoo the Swoobat."

I blinked, "Wow. Hi, My names-"

"I know who you are, I've read your mind. Shall we talk to Cayde?"

I blinked again, "Who is Cayde?"

"The Charizard."

I climbed out my bedroom window and onto the roof, the Charizard sitting there per usual during this hour. I walked up to him with Swoo right behind me and politely waved,

"Uh... hello, Cayde. I heard that's your name."

The Charizard, or Cayde, quickly got to his feet and growled,

"He asks how you learned that."

I turned to Swoo and nodded, "Oh, well this Swoobat here told me."

"He's upset that I read his mind and memories from inside the house... it wasn't hard, your thoughts are quite loud."

I quickly separated Swoo and Cayde and sighed, "Can I just ask you something Cayde?"

He growled to which Swoo informed me, "He says he will answer your questions."

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists, "Why did you protect me, and why are you still following me?"

Cayde looked at me for a moment, almost confused as if why I would ask such a ridiculous question... he then growled and grunted for a moment before looking to Swoo,

"Cayde said, it was because of your eyes. Cayde doesn't like humans, but out of all the humans he had to be captured by one when he was a Charamander. Through the beginning of his relationship with this human, he caused trouble, hated to be a trained Pokémon... but eventually he learned that his Trainer, had eyes unlike any other humans. It was the way they shown, the way that they looked as if they were filled with courage and determination despite the sub-sequent gaze of uncertainness most saw at a glance... they were eyes that were trusting, calm. Cayde had never seen a pair of eyes on a human like his Trainers until you found him in his darkest moments, and it is because of that he protected you, and still follows you, you remind him of his Trainer." Swoo paused and continues, "Cayde knows you are not his trainer, but because you buried him and his companions, as well as defended him from the green suits rather than handing him over to them, he said he owes you... and frankly has no where else to go."

I crossed my arms, "What is it you see in my eyes?"

Cayde let out a response again which Swoo translated, "Fear. Youth. Confusion. But beneath it he sees your heart beating through your actions, you have courage inside you and the will to act, it just must be uncovered."

I smiled, "I'm glad you at least believe in me... Cayde... are you still grieving?"

"Cayde says part of him always will be, but he is focused on the fight ahead. He knows that you are scared and confused, but he says he can see it in your eyes that you have a battle that has yet to be won."

Oh how right Cayde was. There was a battle yet to be won, the one for Trainers, no one was fighting that battle except for the Eastern Army, and they were losing. But that wasn't my fight... mine was with myself, and what I was going to do with my life.

 **-Present day**

"I'm not saying I'm going to fight in the war... but someone has to do something to stop it... so I may be chasing Wild Swanna, but I'm going to find something or someone that can tell me how. And I guess that's why I left mom... not just because I wanted to be a Trainer, but because if I don't try and stop this war my way, who will?"

My mother sighed, "I suppose no one because they're not as crazy as you are... sixteen years old and you are so much like your father."

"What was Dad like?" The question just sort of flew out of me before I could stop it, my mother didn't seem to mind though,

"He was a Trainer... a strong one. I know he wasn't home very often because of his work, and then when you were older the Military... but he was so dedicated to the people of this country, Hoenn. He had plans, he had dreams... I just wish he were still around."

I paused... but couldn't help myself, very slowly I asked, "Is Dad passed mom?"

She wouldn't make eye contact, but she gave me an answer, "I'm not sure... he's never returned though... you can look him up online though, they'll have more information. I just ask that you read it all with a grain of salt, because your father was a great person."

I raised an eyebrow, "Was he famous? Who was Dad?"

"After Wallace and that boy Brandon, who your father knew very well, he was the Champion of Hoenn."


	7. Chapter 6: Clues

Myself, Elizabeth and Miguel were all huddled around my mothers laptop which we moved from her room and placed on the kitchen table. "Hoenn League Champion" we searched in the internet browser. We got a list, no one we knew before our time, but starting from Wallace there were only four. Before Wallace was Steven Stone, then Wallace, then a guy named Brandon who we found out was the reason behind the Rayquazza event him going to find Rayquazza and thus ending Kyorge and Groudons fighting.

After Brandon, was my Dad. He had best Brandon, and was Champion for ten years before the war started. He had promised Hoenn advancements in technology, society... it really looked like he had plans for the region. It was also sighted that when the oceans were flooding and the heat waves were tormenting the region, he and his Pokémon got people to higher ground and to safety, he saved a lot of lives. When the war broke out, he remained adamant that the Champion should hold a position of Neutrality, he wasn't going to fight with the East despite his obvious support for their cause... He then turned up missing. The elite four explained that he had left to investigate old ruins that date back to pre-trainer culture... but never returned. The media spun stories about the Western Army kidnapping or murdering him. About how he fled the region to avoid becoming involved, or how he was currently fighting in the war secretly; which was partially true, it being cited that he had fought in more than one battle, which is why I found his Kevlar and combat boots upstairs,

"Your Dad seemed like a pretty outstanding guy, and Trainer."

I nodded in response to Miguel, "From what I remember of him, he was very kind and caring... I guess I can understand why my mother didn't want me leaving in addition to the war, didn't want me to go missing either."

All three of us nodded and Elizabeth pointed at the screen,

"So after your Dad's disappearance, Brandon was asked to be the Champion again, but he was in Unova traveling and Training again, so Wallace became and is Champion currently."

"There was also an attempt on his life," Miguel pointed to another paragraph of the article, "Wallace openly supports the Eastern Army but maintains your dad's opinion of neutrality, yet still the Western Army tried to murder him, in Evergrande city none the less."

"Seems like them..." I sighed, "The damn Western Army is determined, almost to the point of extremists."

"They are extremists," Elizabeth growled, "Screw'em."

"So how we doing this man?"

I looked up at Miguel who was looking out the backdoor towards the yard,

"Doing what?" I asked, closing the laptop and pushed it further down the table.

Miguel merely smiled and looked back at me, "Stopping this war, how are we gunna do it?"

"Hey now, I'm the one who's going looking for ghost stories, I never asked you guys to come."

Both Elizabeth and Miguel almost laughed and sat down next to me, "We're coming with, at least for a bit, can't have you getting into trouble again."

I paused, but then nodded, "I could do with some traveling minions."

"Hey!"

The three of us, Jess, Zen, Swoo and Cayde who was craning his neck through an open window, were all standing around the dining room table, our backpacks contents spilled out in haphazard piles and my paper map sprawled out across the majority of the table. We were currently trying to locate the best place to start in searching for anything that might help us,

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Elizabeth asked as she continued searching the Internet on the laptop,

"I'm not sure really." I said as I counted how much pokefood I had, guessing I'd need double to feed Cayde, "Basically anything that might end this war peacefully, old folktales, legends I dunno. Something that can rally everyone under one flag you know?"

Miguel laughed, "You want Rayquazza to fly down and just stop the war?"

I shrugged, "Arceus wouldn't hurt either."

An amused grunt was all I got in response. We continued searching and taking inventory of supplies when Miguel snapped his fingers,

"I got it. Dewford town."

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Granite cave!"

"Granite cave?" All eyes turned on me, and Elizabeth began typing furiously on the laptop whilst Miguel explained,

"There is a cave on the opposite side of the island on which Dewford Town resides, the way rumors go there is apparently a lot of cave paintings and murals that tend to describe events past or future. Lots of people say Steven Stone was the one to discover them, and that the old Champion Brandon had also seen them as well."

"These are some pretty precise rumors."

"It's all online," Elizabeth chimed in, "Only thing is, how do we get in? The Western Army has got soldiers stationed in Dewford town to make sure no Trainers go and mess with the cave, as if we could do anything to it..."

"The Western Army has soldiers there? Then how did the Eastern Armies Charizard fighters get through?"

Miguel shrugged, "First order of business is getting there, it's late fall and even if we had water types that we could ride there, it'd take a long time and it'd be colder than an Articuno's heart."

"Right," Elizabeth said, "But when we went, we took that cruise that rode out there, stayed for two weeks, and then rode to Slateport City. It's currently sold out till next April."

"Guess a lot of people wanna be on a cruise during the winter months." I shrugged, "So how else can we get there?"

"What about Rustbore Harbor?" My mothers voice jumped nearly all of us, I didn't realize she was sitting in the doorway listening in, "It was only recently built within the last three years, but I bet you could acquire a ride with a local sailor."

"True enough... it'd allow us to cover some ground here In southern Hoenn as well." Miguel had his arms crossed and was looking upwards, "I'm game if it sounds good to you guys."

That was it, we were all in agreement that Rustbore was the desired location to try and acquire a ride to Dewford Town. My mother was going to give us all a ride to Oldale, and we'd continue on to Petalburg and then Rustbore city.

Once we packed all of our gear up it was determined that we'd leave early tomorrow morning, at around six in the morning, so Miguel and Elizabeth excused themselves and went upstairs to sleep.

My mother was right behind them when I stopped her, "Mom?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow towards me, "Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay? I know you don't want me leaving, but I really feel like I can do something to make the region better. I asked Cayde if he'd be alright staying with you, just for company and he doesn't seem to mind all too much-"

My mother reached out her arms and I merely complied, walking into a warm hug,

"I'll be fine my son. Cayde should definitely go with you since he is rather strong, besides, Cayde isn't yours correct? He should have free will in where he goes."

I smiled, "You're sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I don't like you leaving, but I definitely believe in your journey... you're just like your father."

I pulled away and looked up at my mother, "Have you ever caught a Pokémon Mom?"

She shook her head, "No, I've considered it several times but- what's this?"

I was holding a pink Pokeball out towards my mother, "I picked this up at the general store here earlier today, it's called a love ball. Supposedly the Pokémon you catch in it will foster great feelings to its Trainer... I want you to take it and... come catch a Pokémon with me."

An hour later, my mother and I were standing on the edge of Littleroot, the sun setting behind us and some Zigzagoon playing in the grass a few yards away from us.

My mother looked somewhat nervous, I'd never seen her act this way around Pokémon so I can only assume it was due to the aspect of catching one,

"Don't worry Mom. Zigzagoon are very docile. Just hold out the Pokebait and they'll run up to you, then you just gotta drop the ball on the one you wanna catch. Let him eat the bait for a bit, or else he might bust out."

She nodded and took a deep breath, kneeling down and holding the bait out towards the couple of Zigzagoon running around.

A few moments passed and none of them came running over, she looked back towards me with a frown,

"Just wait." I said, unsure if I was telling myself or my mother.

Finally though, a single Zigzagoon appeared to notice our presence and the bait and happily scampered over, setting a smile on my mothers face. After the Zigzagoon took a few bites she looked up at me again and I nodded. She raised her hand, enlarged the love ball and dropped it on the Zigzagoon.

"Thank you... I can't believe the rush that was and all I did was drop the ball on this little guy."

The Zigzagoon was running around my mothers feet as we made our way back home, it obviously even more excited to be caught that my mother was to catch it,

"I just didn't want you to be all alone in the house again, I figure with this little guy, you can have someone to hang out with, and I mean, you can think about me whenever you see his Pokeball." I shrugged, "I really am thankful that you're letting me go Mom. It means a lot to me, the trust you're bestowing me with."

She sighed and pulled a box from her pocket, "I've been selfish my son. You were always meant to go, but I kept you at home." She handed me the box as we walked, "Your father left this for you, it was intended to be your starter Pokémon, I'm very sorry I never gave it to you... I suppose a part of me thought if you never got your fathers gift, you'd never leave." Tears started welling in my mothers eyes, "Just promise me you'll be careful, and keep your Pokémon safe so they can keep you safe, and your friends too!"

Without hesitation I embraced my mother and buried my face in her shoulder, "I promise Mom. I'll call you every now and then."

We hugged in the middle of the street as the sun finally set and the street lamps flickered on. Finally after we pulled away from eachother she smiled,

"If you meet a girl out there you better bring her home to meet me, mothers approval."

"Tch, Mom."

We laughed and continued our walk home. The box my father left me in my hands, it was surprisingly cold.

Once we got home I went up to my room to see Jess happily jump off the bed and start pawing at my feet,

"Hey girl!" I then looked at the window and saw Cayde peaking inside, "Hello Cayde." He snorted a plume of smoke and I smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed and slowly, opening the box.

The first thing I saw was a small piece of paper, a note. The next was a surprising amount of mist pooling out from the box, to reveal an egg with frost on it,

"An egg...? It was frozen so, that must mean Dad left this for me years ago..."

I slowly peeled the note open and began reading;

"My son,

I know not where I might be at the current date you find yourself reading this, or if I was a very good father to you whilst I was home. Regardless I leave this with you, my starter and a good friend of mines Pokémon had a close relationship, and this here is their son, I wish for you to make him one of your own and raise and train him to be strong like his father and mother. If anything this is going to be the one gift I leave you.

I wish you the best of luck on your Journey, and that you face fate somewhere down the road with courage and a smile. Son the world can be harsh, but it takes a strong will to move past the harshness and find the joy the world can bring.

I wish you luck once again, and if you ever find yourself on Route 133, take notice to the depth of the water and what secrets might have washed away from time, hidden at the bottom of the sea.

P.S: His name is Odin.

Your loving father."

I smiled at the note, tears filling in my eyes and then turned to the egg, picking it up in my hands and observing it closely. Most of the ice had melted away, and as if it required a human touch, the rest thawed out and the egg began to shake. I quickly set it down on the floor of my room and myself, Jess and Cayde watched closely.

As the egg shell started to crumble away, a blue and black Pokémon with red eyes crawled from the shell and stared up at me with innocent and excited eyes. I aimed the pokedex at it and it called out,

"Riolu, a fighting type Pokémon."

The next morning was a quick breakfast, double check of our gear and then loading up into the car. We were on the road to Oldale Town before the sun was up. I currently had Jess and Odin sitting between myself and Miguel in the back seat, Elizabeth up front and Cayde flying above us somewhere,

"A Riolu huh? That's friggen awesome." Miguel was still in awe that I had been left such a Pokémon with hopes of it being my Starter, "They're very rare and a really strong fighting type Pokémon."

I shrugged, "He does look like a little tough guy huh?" I poked Odin in the stomach and he fell onto the seat, looking up at me with a "Why you gotta do that?" Look on his face. I laughed and patted him on the head, it seeming to be enough to get him back to wrapping himself in one of Jess's tails and wearing it like a scarf.

Only a few hours later we were in Oldale Town again, and we were getting out of the car and gathering our gear. Cayde landed gently near us and I gave him a small wave as he walked on over, his head swiveling at some of the on-lookers,

"You gotta be more relaxed in crowds Cayde, people are gunna get antsy." He snorted a plume of smoke at my face, to which I coughed and shrugged, "Touché."

Everyone was all set, our packs on our backs and Pokémon either in their Pokeballs on our belts or out with us. Me personally, I had Jess and Odin out, I felt safer with more people around me, and Cayde was always around, so there was that. Miguel had Zen out, and Elizabeth Swoo, but other than that they kept their other Pokeballs on their belts... I also realized I had no idea what their teams looked like.

My mother walked up to me and gave me a hug, "Be safe, son."

I nodded and gave her a squeeze, "Of course Mom."

And with that we parted, we started heading down the Main Street that lead to Route 102 and my Mother waved from the car before turning around and heading back to Littleroot. I felt a pang of sadness, but pressed onwards regardless, we had a long road ahead, and plenty of clues to pick up... that was, if there were any clues to begin with.

Night came quickly, and we were a good way down Route 102 before we came off the normal training path and forged into the woods a bit, Setting up camp for the night. Miguel unclipped a small tent from his backpack and started pitching it, Elizabeth grabbing up small stones for a fire as well as pulling some cooking utensils from her bag, and I started grabbing firewood and pulling out my sleeping mat,

"We got room in the tent man." I looked up at Miguel and he was motioning to the tent, it did look like it would fit the three of us, albeit closely,

"Aw, thanks man but I should be good on my mat, I got Jess and Odin to chill with."

Elizabeth sighed from near the fire, which Cayde lit a bit too haphazardly, "Sleep in the tent crazy. What are you afraid of?"

I looked between them and shrugged, "I dunno. I don't wanna impose on your space, aren't you guys like, together?"

"Yes."

"No."

I could only cross my arms and sigh as Miguel and Elizabeth looked at eachother,

"What do you mean NO?"

"I mean, I dunno we never really ever talked about it?"

"So what, am I just a fling? What other girls are you sleeping with at night? Cause last I checked I was the only one next to you!"

"She doesn't mean that sexually, we just share a bed usually-"

"Right, and all those times-"

"Let's not! Talk about this in front of others yeah? What happens behind closed doors staaaaays behind closed doors."

"Oh of course, who am I to decide our relationship status."

"Elizabeth..."

The two went on bickering for a good while and I could do nothing but stand next to Cayde who had just as much of an understanding of the situation as I did.

Later that night, Miguel and Elizabeth were cuddled up in the tent in each other's arms and I was about a foot to their left, Jess and Odin in their Pokeballs next to my hoodie, which I was using as a pillow, and Cayde was outside curled up by the dying fire. I found it hard to fall asleep at first, staring at my two Pokémon's Pokeballs a few inches from my face. My thoughts were spiraling out of control as they so often do, about what I was trying to find out here. Eventually though sleep overtook me and sent me into my dreams...

The world was white, I was standing on a void, and it was so quiet it felt like you could hear the silence. I looked around and slapped myself on the face a few times... no use, I was stuck in this white world for a bit, this dream world.

I had never had a dream like this, it felt incredibly vivid, like one of those lucid dreams people talk about.

I started walking around a bit and then decided to just wander in one direction... at least it felt like one direction, the world just stayed bright white.

A long time passed before it finally got to the point of annoyance I sighed and sat down, "Wake. Up." No response, I shrugged, worth a shot,

"You are amusing to watch."

I stood up and spun around in circles, trying to scan the empty white for any signs of this new voice,

"H-hello?"

Small laughter was my response followed with, "I've heard much about you. You do look like your father."

I sat back down and sighed, "So it's gunna be one of those dreams huh?"

"Oh this isn't a dream." A silhouette slowly started to rise from the white, but for some reason it was just a silhouette, I couldn't see who it was, "Well it is, but I'm talking to you from someplace far away, a place lost in time."

I looked up at the silhouette, "Right... and I'm talking to you from the Sky Pillar."

The silhouette laughed again, it was light, but sounded... mature, "Of course you are. But I only came to tell you not to waste your time."

To this, I raised an eyebrow, "Waste my time with what?"

"What you seek. It does not exist." The silhouette started sinking back into the ground, "A peaceful end to this war, there exists none, you must get stronger, you must fight."

I frowned and took a step towards the figure as it faded into the ground, "Why do you say that? Can you see the future?"

"Yes." Another giggle, "But even you should know the time for fairytales is over... your father did."

"What do you know about my father." I spat, and to my surprise, the silhouette stoped sinking into the void and stared at me,

"More than you do for one. And for two, enough to know you share his gift."

"What gift?"

"Find out for yourself. Give up on this quest of peace."

"No. There's a way out there, somewhere."

The white void suddenly turned to black and I was falling. Yelling in surprise and fear I started falling to a light below. As I got closer the light turned out to be a large... map per say... it was Hoenn and it was ablaze.

The cities were in rubble, forests on fire, volcano's erupted, ocean full of wreckage and corpse of people and Pokémon, even the Pokémon league in the Far East was burning... and there was a man standing before the burning, crumbling palace.

He was tall, had longish hair, and clean shaven face and... it was me!

I looked down in shock as an older version of myself watched the league palace fall to the ground before i watched myself fall to my knees... and then after a time, walk away,

"This is what your future holds unless you Fight. Be the Champion your people need."

And just like that, I was back in the tent, the sun up, and Swoo looking down at me with a worried look on his face.

"Uh... hmm. Hello Swoo." I started to sit up and shake my head, it was throbbing in pain,

"Someone foreign was in your head. A physic Pokémon."

I turned to Swoo with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know if it was a Pokémon but-"

"It was. We physics are capable of such things."

I frowned and shrugged, "I dunno Swoo, I didn't see who it was-"

"I would not tell the others."

Again, Swoo caught me off guard, "What-?"

"It would cause un-necessary worry in my Trainer and her mates minds, let me... investigate this foreign invader."

I paused for a moment... Swoo was not necessarily a stranger, but I didn't exactly trust a Pokémon that could get in my head, let alone could investigate another Pokémon that was messing with my head. Regardless I was curious as to the peculiar dream...

"I can hear your thoughts."

"Uh... right... well, sure then. Sure."

"You have nothing to fear from me, I will see who and where this Foreign physic is."

"Thanks Swoo."

As I crawled out of the tent I let Jess and Odin out of their Pokeballs, looking over at Cayde who was still curled up by the now burning fire, Elizabeth cooking something in a pot above it.

I then realized there were several other Pokémon around,

"Yeah, you already know Swoo, but the Magnetric, Delcatty, and Bayleaf are also on my team." Elizabeth waved to where I was standing in awe,

"And in addition to Zen, the Growlithe, and Salamance are on my team." Miguel nodding from atop of the Salamance,

"I thought you guys have only been Trainers for a few months!?"

They both smiled, "We are pretty serious about Training... Salamance here only evolved a few weeks ago anyway, caught me totally off guard."

"Wow..." was all I could manage to spit out as the new Pokémon began to take interest in me. In just a few moments, I was at the bottom of a large pile of Pokémon,

"Help!"

Laughter was the only response I got, and to which I joined in.


	8. Chapter 7: Flying, Girls, Fashion, Crime

It took a total of three days to traverse route 102, we were low on supplies and all of us really wanted a shower and just some time to relax, so when we finally stood at the cusp of the wood line and was staring down at dozens of skyscrapers and hundreds upon hundreds of buildings at the sight which was Petalburg City... I was suddenly in awe.

The place was absolutely massive. There were cars bustling about on highways, planes flying onto airport runways, helicopters going from skyscraper to skyscraper and thousands upon thousands of people walking the streets... Petalburg was astounding,

"I know, it looks pretty rad huh?" I turned to Miguel and nodded,

"Hell yeah it does!"

"Don't be deceived though..." he placed his hands on his hips, "Petalburg is one ghetto of a city, the rich living in the center in those skyscrapers or fancy houses, the rest of the populace is basically just crowded together in slums. Despite that though, Petalburg proper, the center with all the skyscrapers, is a tourist attraction, which is why the city is so busy all the time."

"We'll be coming off a route as well instead of a highway or airport, so everyone's going to know we're Trainers." Elizabeth was tying her hair in a ponytail, "We're gunna wanna return our Pokémon, to keep them safe. And we're also gunna wanna be careful of the Greenies, the Western Army soldiers, they recruit here alot due to the vast numbers of people. Otherwise, the walk to the Pokémon Center will be cake."

I nodded slowly, "Isn't there a Pokémon Gym here?"

"Yup." Miguel nodded, "The Old Champion Brandon? It's his father, Norman who is the gym leader... but damn is the gym not what it used to be."

"On the bright side the Pokémon Center will be full of cool folks to talk to," Elizabeth was now shouldering her backpack, "Despite the world knowing of Hoenn's current plight, Petalburg is still like we said, tourist bait, Trainers from other Regions will definitely be here. This will probably be the last Center you see with more than a dozen people in it here on Western Hoenn."

Again I nodded, looking to Jess and Odin and shrugging as I held up their Pokeballs, returning them. We had been training the entire route, so Jess and Odin were progressing quite nicely, but in my gut I did feel like Miguel and Elizabeth were right, there was an underlying feeling of doubt about Petalburg,

"So are we going to hide our identity as Trainers?" I asked, looking to Cayde with his Pokeball, to which he furiously shook his head no to,

"Hell no," Miguel nearly scoffed, "Keep your Pokeballs hanging on your belt, close to you, but keep them there for people to see. Most people fear Trainers now a days remember? Will act as an extra layer of protection."

I nodded and once again looked at Cayde with his Pokeball in hand, to which he snorted a plume of smoke at my face,

"You need to stop doing that." I snapped, to which Cayde laughed, if a Charizard could laugh,

"He doesn't wanna go in his ball?"

I turned to Elizabeth and shrugged, "Guess not, and I mean I'm not gunna make him so... we ready?"

Elizabeth and Miguel exchanged worried glances and then smiled, "Let's roll."

If you could call explaining something a physic power, I'd say Miguel and Elizabeth had physic powers. Soon as we got to the city Suburbs we were getting weird looks and nasty hand gestures all because we were coming off the route. Granted Cayde was plodding along beside me, but even if I didn't have a giant fire lizard next to me, not everyone from the Routes has to be a Trainer... right?

Regardless we made it into Petalburg Proper relatively quickly, the skyscrapers now towering dozens of stories above us and thousands of people were pushing their way through the streets. We however didn't have too bad a time walking through the streets, Cayde kept people at a distance, and it was almost sad to watch some people realize who and what they were walking towards before literally climbing over others to get out of the way,

"This is sad... I feel like I'm a villain."

Miguel shrugged, "It's what it is... Eastern Hoenns not like this man, and Petalburg is by far the worst city in Western Hoenn, Rustboro won't be as bad."

"There's the center." Elizabeth pointed up at the neon sign atop the familiar multi-story building. Except this sign read;

Okmon Ceer

Several of the letters were dim or were not even there... Petalburg really had seen better days,

"Can you make it there by yourself?" Both of them looked at me for an answer, and the sudden knot in my stomach told me I couldn't,

"Uh... yeah. Yeah we'll be good. Right Cayde?" He wasn't paying attention, "haha..."

"You got this," Miguel patted me on the back, "We're gunna go chase down a lead and resupply, send me a text of what you need ok?"

"Hey no, I can pay for it, we battled some Trainers back on the route and-"

"I know you can pay for it, but you look too obvious a target out here." I frowned but Miguel persisted, "You're all wide-eyed and touristy. If some thug doesn't get on you about being a Trainer it'll be some thug thinking you're a tourist. So let us handle it yeah? You can pay me when we meet up at the center."

I sighed and nodded, "You know, for being two years away from being an adult, I feel like a ten year old."

Miguel shrugged, "I was the same way. Better you don't have to experience what we did. Anyway see you in a few."

Miguel grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they walked off, leaving me and Cayde in the middle of the sidewalk with a seemingly large amount of space between us and passerby's.

I quickly spotted a bench and moved towards it, Cayde plodding along next to me. Once at the bench I sat and just observed the street traffic for a bit... it was a crazy sight really. Thousands of people going to hundreds of different destinations with thousands of different agendas and jobs and opinions and all tangled into one big city... I smiled, the thought seemingly cool in my head... but then reality came and hit me in the head, literally, in the form of a rock.

I leaned forward with an audible "ow!" And held a hand against my head, turning behind me and watching a group of guys about my age snicker in my direction, giving me all the most colorful hand gestures you could imagine. I glared at them and turned back around, rubbing the back of my head and cursing under my breath, "I guess it's time to move on Cayde- Cayde? Oh no no no."

Cayde was standing next to me, but with his head turned towards the group of guys who obviously didn't care for our presence here,

"C'mon Cayde, screw these guys."

"Yeah screw us Trainer. Screw us over with your Pokémon Training ways!"

"Pokémon fucker! Beastiality Lover!"

"Murderer!"

"Felon!"

"Screw you and your kind Trainer! Hoenn's wasting money on you!"

I stood and shook my head, "Yeah yeah, put a sock in it!" I merely glared at them again and one of the guys took that as an invitation to pick up another rock, I only assume he meant to lob it towards me.

And frankly he would've if Cayde didn't square up and roar at a decibel even a Poochyena would cringe at.

The group of guys immediately turned tail and yelled in fear, rushing off into the crowd. Even the crowd jumped and turned their heads, several people rushing away with the hoodlums whilst the majority just stared in fear or shock... and a handful of disgust.

Despite all that though, I couldn't help but start laughing,

"Damn it Cayde!" I said through laughter, it not sounding scolding at all, "Oh boy... yeah you showed them. C'mon Cayde let's bounce."

Cayde snorted a plume of smoke and actually looked like he was smiling as he turned towards me again. He put his back towards me and stretched his wings, looking back at me from under one,

"What? You gunna leave me down here?"

Cayde rolled his eyes and wiggled his back,

"Oh? You sure?"

He growled,

"Alright then!"

I grabbed Caydes left shoulder-blade-wing-area and pulled myself up around his shoulders, my hands placed firmly on his neck,

"Hi-ho Silver! Away- AH!"

Cayde shot into the sky with incredible speed, and I could do nothing but place my chest against his neck and wrap my arms around him, holding on as if life depended on it, in which currently, it did.

Even over the wind and the sounds of people rushing by and cars honking being elevated by the skyscrapers around us, I could've sworn he laughed in his deep Charizard way.

Eventually I brought myself to sit up, still holding tightly mind you, and observe the area from the sky... it was amazing! Hundreds of lights and the cars and people looking so tiny compared to us right now, I couldn't help myself but laugh and spread my arms wide.

This feeling, the feeling of adventure and joy, of uncertainty in the face of danger... that is what being a Trainer was about.

I reached into my pocket and gripped my phone tightly, pulling it out and holding it up, the video camera rolling,

"WOOOOOO!" I yelled into the air, in which Cayde responded with a roar of his own. I filmed myself on Cayde, the area around and below us, and just as I was about to do a pose for Instagram, Cayde took the opportunity to nose dive for the ground,

"Whoooooooaaaaaahhh!"

What started out as a woop of me being excited turned into a yell of fear as the ground got closer and closer. I threw my arms around Caydes neck again as we dive-bombed the ground. Closer and closer we got until.

WAM!

Caydes wings extended to full length and we were jolted back up into the sky briefly, before parachuting ever so gently downward with a flap or two from Cayde. With a thud he touched back down and I slide down his back, nearly landing myself on the fire on his tail and ran around to the front of him,

"Cayde that was awesome! Oh my god that was so cool!" I spread my arms wide and spun in a circle, looking upwards, laughing hysterically, "Oh man... shit! Okay. Enough excitement for today. We need to get to the- oh. Here we are."

We were currently standing in the promenade area outside the Pokémon Center, two armed guards stood at each door with the Official Hoenn League emblem on their body armor, and the promenade was full of trainers and Pokémon, many of which were smiling in my direction,

"Hmph. Nice going Cayde."

I reached my hand up for a high five sub-consciously and to my surprise, I got a three finger clawed high five in return. I looked up at Cayde who once we made eye contact, looked at the ground somewhat depressingly. Right.

To change the mood I pulled out Odin and Jess's Pokeballs from my belt and dropped them on the ground, the Vulpix and Riolu on the ground before me as I clipped their Pokeballs back onto my belt,

"Shall we gents? Lady?"

I gestured wildly towards the Pokémon Center and Jess and Riolu happily ran forward towards the double doors, Cayde just puffing out a small flame from his snout before following after us.

A brief ID check to ensure I was a Trainer ended me up at the Pokémon International Affairs portion of the Pokémon Center (Yeah, go figure). A nice old man was currently printing me a new ID with my registered Pokémon on it, Jess and Odin. At first he was going to register Cayde as well, but I quickly explained that Caydes Trainer had passed and he was merely following me around out of choice. The old man was very understanding and made sure to inform me that Cayde would eventually be marked a wild Pokémon, and anyone would be able to attempt to catch him, to which Cayde growled.

Regardless I got my new ID, basically the same thing except with my registered Pokémon on it, and I reserved a room for the night.

Since Petalburg was such a large city, the Pokémon Center's apartments were vastly different from Oldale towns; queen sized bed, larger bathroom and a walk-in closet. You could reserve a singular room for up to three nights at a time and that is what I did, landing myself a room of the 7th out of 15 floors, room 708. Floors 1-6 were full of trainers.

Up in the room, I changed clothes into the last available pair I had that was clean and bundled the rest up neatly on a chair by the door for the Chansey whenever one came by. Ironically one stopped by just as I was about to enter the shower, it presenting me with my Pokémon and taking my laundry away. I let all three Pokémon out of their balls, Cayde actually co-operated and allowed me to return him so he could get checked up on, the only time I promised I would return him unless asking.

Jess and Odin began playing around on the bed, and I smiled, happy they were getting along so well. Cayde merely wandering onto the small balcony, his figure taking up the entirety of it and just stared out at Petalburg City.

Once I made sure everyone was alright and Cayde didn't accidentally burn the building down with his tail, I entered the shower after sending Miguel and Elizabeth a text regarding the room number and how long I reserved it for.

The shower was well needed. I had developed a habit of just placing my head against the wall of the shower and letting the water run down my back. Eventually I found the motivation to end my shower and dry off, finding myself looking in the mirror again... I really need to start working out.

Twenty push-ups into what was probably the oddest looking workout session you could imagine, what with a Riolu doing push-ups with you and a Vulpix just laying down and standing up whilst a Charizard controlled the sequence of up and down by gently tapping his foot, there was a knock on the door.

I stood quickly and threw a tank top on, looking in the standing mirror opposite the chair I placed my laundry in to make sure I didn't look awful in a tank top and gym shorts.

I opened the door and was awarded with the sight of three Police Officers... I should start using the peephole,

"Uh... hello Officers." Was all I stammered out, my Pokémon taking note of the surprise in my tone and moving towards the door,

"Hello young man." The one foremost to the front said, "I am Police Chief Arnold here on the Petalburg City Police Department. You're ID came up in our computers as a first timer and I just wanted to drop by." He nodded to the two other officers and he pushed his way inside, the other two standing side by side in the hallway, guarding the door,

"I don't mean to alarm you or interrupt your evening, it's just I like to personally advise young Trainers on the risks and concerns of staying in Petalburg." He moved to the balcony, "I have been a Police Officer for a long time boy. And never have I seen a city fall so far from what it once was to what it is now. Petalburg has the highest crime rate in Hoenn, the highest amount of Trainer related deaths and Pokémon abuses. Petalburg also has the highest recruitment rate out of all of Western Hoenn for the Greenies." He leaned towards me, "Yes we call them that too. Many of us in the Department utilize Pokémon alongside us, they are useful partners on the crime scene... alas, the world is a different place now. We are not the Western Army but we Police in Western Hoenn, so therefore, I cannot openly support the use of Pokémon in regards to Training or the police force." He sighed and pulled out a small white card, a business card and handed it to me, "I can however offer Trainers some assistance if the need is dire. I firmly believe you have chosen a noble profession and hope you find yourself along this journey. Good luck to you lad... and between you and me, may the Eastern Army win."

He outstretched his hand and I shook it firmly, "Thank you Chief."

"It's Arnold. Have a good night Trainer."

And with that, he left... there were some worthwhile people left in the world after all.

Miguell and Elizabeth knocked on the door late that night, I was actually considering going to sleep when they finally arrived.

They both had bags full of supplies and Miguel handed me two bags of the supplies I requested and a receipt... I was going to have to battle s'more Trainers if I ever wanted to make more cash than dirt poor status.

I paid him and started packing the new items away neatly so they'd fit over the old items. All I basically needed was more pokefood and I actually requested a red bandanna, which I tied around Jess's neck. Last time we were in a Pokemart she really enjoyed blowing on the bandanna's and making them swish due to her breath, so I figured I'd get her one.

She bounced around the room happily, going over the each person or Pokémon and showing it off, and Odin actually got very attached to it, he placed it between his hands and started rubbing it against his cheek. He seemed to like soft things, Jess's tails a prime example. I made a mental note to get him one as well.

Miguel and Elizabeth said they reserved a room for the same amount of time just down the hall, and dismissed themselves to go settle in, also telling me to stop by in the morning on my way down for breakfast. Once they left I flopped down on the bed and sighed, Odin and Jess jumping up onto the bed and onto my chest,

"Oof... Hey guys." I smiled, looking up at them both, "How do you guys have so much energy?"

I pushed them onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, gently bashing them both with it, sending Odin into Jess and Jess falling onto the bed with a yelped and very much to my surprise, a puff of fire which came flying towards me,

"OH." I held the pillow up in front of me like a shield and peeked over it, the pillowcase aflame,

"Aw shit."

I started frantically patting the pillow and slapping it against the ground until the flames were extinguished and then I sat with my back against the door, Odin and Jess looking over impishly from the bed, and Cayde still staring out at the city as if he didn't even notice,

"Well!" I said putting the crispy pillow on the floor, "Let's uh, let's not do that again."

The next morning came quickly, and thankfully there were no dreams, the past few nights passing by without the intruder interfering with my sleep. Jess and Odin were passed out on random areas of the bed still, and Cayde was curled up in the middle of the floor. I flopped back down on my pillow and grabbed my phone off the nightstand, opening it up and actually surprised to see a text from an unknown number.

Instantly curious I opened the message;

"Your mom gave me your number. I heard you took up being a Pokémon Trainer. Always a few steps behind me I see. Heard you might be in Petalburg? I'm on the fifth floor of the Center, room 519, come say hi if you have the chance. ~Nyxie"

After a rather long shower and spending way too much time on my hair and choosing an outfit, I headed down to the fifth floor with Jess. I let Odin and Cayde stay in the room, and texted Miguel that I was going to be checking up on something and not to worry, I'll see him at breakfast.

Once on the fifth floor and standing before room 519, I found myself just staring at the door without anything going through my head but, "Hurry up and knock you fool." But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just stared at the doorway, and during two separate times two Trainers passed me with their Pokémon, but I only kept staring at the door.

Finally Jess nudged my leg and I looked down at her, "Pix?" I translated in my head as, "C'mon dummy do something."

I sighed and looked back at the door, "You ever have an ex-girlfriend Jess? And like you didn't break up on bad terms but, you totally didn't break up on great terms? And throughout the relationship you just felt like you were trying to live up to her expectations? So if you ever saw her again you feel like it'd just be awkward?" There was no answer, "Thought not. Anyway here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and moved towards the door, I reached my hand up, made a fist and... froze. God damn it. After a momentous amount of effort I brought myself to knock on the door, a bit roughly might I add, before I took a step back and casually looked down the hall, trying to act cool.

I heard some footsteps from behind the door and heard the lock disengage. At this point my heart was beating out of my chest, and as the door opened I turned my head to see not my ex-girlfriend... but a Machoke, a tall, very muscular fighting type Pokémon,

"Uh... do I have the right room?"

"Maaaa~"

The Machoke stood to the side and motioned for me to enter with a grin of sharp teeth, and a welcoming that sounded way too pleasant for his figure,

"Riiiiight."

I looked down at Jess and shrugged, my heart still beating so loud I felt like it would burst out my good eardrum, and I motioned for her to follow as we entered the room.

The room had the same setup as mine did, except there were clothes scattered around on the edge of the bed, and there was a leopard like Pokémon laying on the bed, and a Monferno hanging in a hammock from the ceiling. Monferno's were a fire and fighting type Pokémon, looked like a monkey. I recognized him immediately and as we made eye contact he swung down from the hammock and waved happily,

"What up G?" I made a Brofist and the Monferno happily returned it, both of us making an explosion sound with our mouths and having our hands blow back, fingers flailing upon contact.

I smiled and turned towards the bathroom door which was only cracked open, the Machoke leaning against the wall next to it with its arms crossed. I heard water running from behind the door and figured I'd sit in the chair by the door, Jess sitting at my feet, staring at the Monferno and him staring back at her.

Finally, the water stopped and I heard a voice from the bathroom,

"You're still gunna call him G?"

I shrugged as if she could see me and called back, "I mean, even as a Chimchar he didn't look like a Garth." I winked towards the Monferno, Garth, and he gave me a thumbs up before climbing back into his hammock,

"Think what you want... do me a favor and pick an outfit for me? I'm trying to get my eyeliner done."

I stood up and made my way over to the bed, "Same old, same old..." I said that under my breath. There were a couple of outfits laid out, and I just looked over them all briefly before I tossed my arms up and looked at Jess like, "How am I supposed to know what she wants to wear?"

And Jess titled her head back like, "I'm a girl but not a human."

To which I gave her a glare that said, "You are so damn helpful."

In response her glare said, "Just pick one!"

I tossed my arms up again and grabbed the outfit I figured would look best based off my memories of her from just over a year ago.

Scooping up the clothes I walked towards the bathroom door and looked up at the Machoke, he didn't seem to actually be standing guard, it just looked like it was his place to chill.

I knocked once and pushed the door open, and immediately sighed and spun around,

"God damn it Nyx."

I heard her Nonchalant laughter behind me, "What? C'mon T you know you've seen me in a bikini before right?"

I shrugged and kept my back towards her, "It's like, not the same thing."

I felt her hands on my shoulders as she turned me around, "It is like, the same exact thing."

She stood with her hands on her hips, her blonde hair flowing down her back and around her shoulders and her green eyes staring daggers into me, subtle black eyeliner around her eyelids. Her white skin almost glistened, I assume she just showered and that explained why I was looking at her in her underwear,

"Yes, I'm all still here."

I suddenly picked my jaw off the ground and brought my eyes back to her eyes,

"Uh. Right. Here."

I held out the clothes I had picked and she smiled, taking them and looking them over,

"You still have really good taste... except for yourself. Is that really the best outfit you have?"

I looked myself over in the mirror and shrugged, my high tops and blue jeans with a white T-shirt and my fleece jacket zipped up only 3/4ths of the way, sleeves rolled to the elbows, "I don't think I look awful." I said aloud, "It's late fall, fleece jacket is practical."

She laughed again, "At least you ditched the converse for those variant of high tops."

I crossed my arms, "You said you liked my converse back then! Besides I like high top shoes, need my ankle support."

She shrugged as she slipped on the pair of black leggings that was included in the pile of clothes I brought in, "Touché, but looking back I'm glad you ditched the converse." She flashed a smile my way and then slipped on a white shirt followed by a black jacket which she zipped up same as me, 3/4ths of the way and then slipped on white socks and a pair of Ug boots that came just below her knee's, she spun in a circle before me and smiled,

"What else am I missing?"

I looked her over and smiled back with another one of my ever consistent shrugs, "You fixing to go out somewhere?"

She placed her hands on her hips and nodded, "Uh yeah. Breakfast and shopping. You need a new outfit, maybe even two."

"What's wrong with my travel clothes? They're comfy. Besides traveling on the routes doesn't leave me much room for luggage. My bags full enough with all the food I need to bring for myself and my Pokémon, not to mention my boots and... other items."

She sighed and placed her hands on my shoulders again, "Okay. We're going to your room, and we're going to evaluate your wardrobe and your backpack."

Back on the 7th floor, I now had my ex-girlfriend, her three Pokémon and my two Pokémon plus Cayde all watching in awe as Nyxie tore my backpack apart,

"Map. Good to have. Phone and phone charger, essential. Pokefood, essential. Combat boots? We're gunna by you a new pair, are these even your size? What's this? All weather blanket. Good to have but why not just a sleeping bag? Sleeping mat. That explains that. Kevlar helmet... I'm not gunna ask. Three days worth of travel clothes... eh, not bad, but not good. Workout clothes... you workout? A black flatrim hat, I like it."

She then turned to me holding my dad's helmet, "Really?"

I couldn't help but smile and shrug, "It's actually come in handy."

She sighed and placed it on the keep side. Basically I got to keep everything but my Dads combat boots, the blanket and sleeping mat, and two of my three pairs of clothes. Luckily I got to keep my workout clothes and my two hoodies,

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I said again, packing the 'send home' items into a box,

"They just don't show what kind of a Trainer you are. You need something that literally lets people judge a book by its cover." She held up her hands and made two L's with her fingers, placing them together in a square and squinting at me through it, "Yeah we got some work to do."

I sighed and checked the time, "Well hey, can we at least go to breakfast here at the center with my friends? They-"

"Oh!?" Nyxie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Traveling partners!? Let's go meet them!"

Thank Arceus and while I'm at it, thank Mew.

I nodded to Jess and Odin who happily rushed out the door and Nyxie followed in suit with her Pokémon, the third of which I learned was a Persian thanks to the Pokedex.

Once all seven of us were in the hallway I looked back at Cayde who even he realized would not fit through the door, "Oh yeah..." I pointed to the Pokeball on my belt and he shook his head, making his way to the Balcony and jumping off, "That works too I guess."

I closed the door and Nyxie laughed, "Not a very obedient Charizard." To which I shrugged,

"He's not my Pokémon. He just tags along." I paused and continued, "So before you ask, his Trainer was an Eastern Army Soldier, he's dead now and I found Cayde alone out there... so I suppose he just has no where else to go, and is used to being around people so won't go back to the Wild."

Nyxie wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head in my shoulder. I slowly looked down at her confused,

"This war is tearing so many Trainers apart. I'm glad you can help the Charizard in his Trainers absence." She paused and let go, straightening her hair, "You working any plans for him?"

I shrugged, still eyeing her a bit curiously, "None at all. He's free to do whatever, but I actually have gotten used to him being around. I actually rode on him coming into the city."

We continued small talk as we entered the elevator and until it reached the bottom. Despite the nervous feeling in my gut, I was still surprisingly comfortable around Nyxie.

Once at the ground floor we made our way towards the dining hall, and Cayde was already standing in the doorway looking around for us,

"Hey big guy." I called from behind and he turned around, giving me a look that said, "Took you long enough."

I was about to shrug towards him when Nyxie wrapped her right hand in mine and again I looked at her confused. She didn't seem to notice though, because she was looking up at the skyscrapers above with a smile on her face.

Again I couldn't help but think same old, same old.

I never really understood Nyxie, even back before I was a Trainer in Littleroot, she was always strange to me. Not in a way that would make her weird but in such a way that would peak your curiosity. She was always very nonchalant about almost anything, she didn't care how people saw her only as she saw herself. Her way was the right way, and if you proved her wrong then she'd be in denial purely out of status. Very forward, almost blunt and always very kind, trying to help people. Sometime her need to help came off as needy or annoying but her intentions were clear... she was a pretty great person. Which is why I was more than a bit upset when we broke up...

-About a year and a half ago.

"Wow! A Chimchar? That's awesome!"

I looked down at the small fire monkey and waved, he waved back,

"His name is Garth." Nyxie beamed, "I'm so excited, we're probably going to leave on Wednesday!"

"Wednesday huh?" I frowned, it was Sunday, "That's only three days away."

"Yeah..." Nyxie was frowning as well, "So... what do you wanna do?"

I stood and crossed my arms, "I mean I dunno. We've been dating for a good half dozen or so months... it's not really serious but I mean, I like hanging round with you, a lot."

She nodded, "Same! But... I dunno when I'll be home next. And long distance will be hard... and if I meet someone out there- I'm not saying I will! But..."

"It's okay." I said, cutting in, "I'll be right behind you. I suppose we can call it off for now."

She stared at me, "Here I was thinking I'd have to break up with you, figuring you'd ask me to wait for you or something, yet you turned those tables huh... haha..."

That caught me off guard, "Well I mean isn't this what you wanted? To be a Trainer? I won't ask you to wait, I'll have a hard enough time waiting till I turn sixteen anyway. I don't want to hold you back."

"You're so sweet..."

-That Wednesday

"Be a good boy G. Keep her safe." I brofisted Garth and we did our little explosion thang,

"Hm!" Garth nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

Standing I came face to face with Nyxie. She looked a bit sad, what with her blonde hair tucked into her beanie and hands behind her back just under her backpack,

"Be safe okay? Everyone keeps saying It's too dangerous for Trainers anymore."

She smiled at me and nodded, "I will. If you ever get a phone call me okay?"

I nodded in response, "Will do."

Silence lingered in between us for quite some time before she broke it again,

"So you plan to be a Trainer too?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Yeah. I'm not very good academically. I heard my Dad was a Trainer too so... I figure I will try."

Nyxie laughed, "I always thought you were too soft to be a Trainer."

"Hey!"

"Not like that! But... hey go for it."

I nodded and we stared at eachother for another few moments before she forced out a nervous laugh and shuffled her feet,

"This is normally where you'd kiss the girl goodbye one last time."

My stomach instantly did a flip on me, "O-oh? Right. W-well okay."

As I took a step forward she smiled and pushed me back playfully,

"It's too late now! You blew it hotshot!"

I laughed in response and waved as she used that as her escape, jogging off with Garth in tow and waving over her shoulder,

"Good luck!"

I called after her as she got further and further away. And despite that, as I stood there with a smile on my face, I couldn't help the tears from falling.

-Present Day

"And that is how we met!" Nyxie and Miguel and Elizabeth were all laughing hysterically and I was snapped out of my daydream.

We were at a booth in the dining hall being served breakfast, our Pokémon outside in a small park area chowing down as well.

I looked around the table and smiled, leaning back in my seat,

"That's ridiculous. You did that?" I looked up at Miguel and shrugged,

"What can I say, I was never good academically."

Everyone laughed again and Luckily, our breakfast was brought out, saving me from more stories. A simple breakfast of eggs and bacon was all it took to ease my mind. I was skeptical at first as to why Nyxie had reached out, when I first got my phone I debated calling her, still having the crumpled piece of paper with her number on it in my wallet, but I decided against it, my mind telling me she had already moved on... I was still curious as to her intentions, and why she was still acting as if we were well 'together', and of course I had an endless amount of questions... but for right now, despite being in a city full of people who hate Trainers, on a what I've been told is a meaningless quest for peace, and in the midst of an almost decade raging war, having some actual human feelings beyond that of friends was a change of pace that was well needed,

"Alright man, so how long you wanna stay in Petalburg? The whole three nights we reserved or you wanna bounce tomorrow?" Miguel had asked me but also the group really through a mouthful of eggs,

"I feel like bouncing tomorrow morning would be fine, we could get on the road to Rustboro, it's just down route 104 yeah?"

"Petalburg woods is in the middle of the route, and that'll be a trip, hence the amount of supplies we have. It'll probably be a weeks travel."

I nodded, that explaining the significant amount of cash we spent on supplies,

"You guys should stay the full three nights!" All of our attention was brought to Nyxie, "Tomorrow is the Petalburg music festival!"

"The what?" I asked aloud, Nyxie giving me a look of disappointment,

"It's like a big party and a bunch of famous bands and stars perform on Petalburg Beach." Elizabeth cut into the conversation, "I went when I was sixteen, two years ago before my Trainer journey began, it was a good time."

"Exactly!" Nyxie clasped her hands together and her eyes were shining, "So you guys should stay!"

"It's late fall though, the beach will be pretty cold yeah?" I was looking for an exit to this idea, parties weren't my thing,

"Yeah, it would be cold." Miguel appeared to be on the same thought pattern as I,

"Actually no," And, dreams crushed, "They use a lot of fire Pokémon to generate a ton of heat, large fires burning on huge torches, they wire off a portion of the water around the festival and warm the water with said Pokémon, it's actually pretty neat." Miguel and I both looked at Elizabeth with a half-hearted smile,

"Well..." Miguel started,

"I guess we could...?" I added, crushed,

"Then it's decided! You guys are staying the full three nights!"

Once we were all in agreement, Nyxie started to drag me out of the booth, like literally pull me,

"W-what?"

"Time to fix your wardrobe!"

Oh no. I looked to Miguel fleetingly for help, and he just gave me a thumbs up. Great. I turned my gaze to Elizabeth and she was just smiling and waving as I was being rushed out of the dining hall. Gee thanks guys. Before I was completely pushed out the door I threw them both a dirty look and then turned my attention to Nyxie in front of me, literally pulling me away from the Pokémon Center,

"Hey! Our Pokémon!?" Was all I could stammer as her eyes went wide in realization.

After a quick detour to grab our Pokémon, we set out to go… shopping.

It didn't take long to get downtown, Cayde was once again being a walking people repellent.

However once we arrived downtown it wasn't as populated as Petalburg Proper, thank Arcues, and sidewalk traffic declined to where walking around with a large fire breathing lizard wasn't as much as a hindrance compared to previously.  
An hour or so went by and I was standing before probably the seventh mirror I had seen in that time frame alone,

"That one suits you nicely."

My high tops, gray pants, a white t-shirt with a red and white flannel shirt, tucked neatly under a jean jacket rolled to the elbows was the outfit Nyxie currently had me in,

"Why do you say so?"  
I held my arms out at my sides and turned towards her with a half hearted smile,

"Because it screams personality." She folded the collar of the jacket down with a smile, much to my distaste as I was the one who popped it up in the first place,

"Where would I keep this though? It's not necessarily travel clothes."

Nyxie sighed and pushed me back into the changing room, "You should have a city outfit regardless! Now change back into your other clothes so we can get back to the Center!"

I smiled from inside the changing room, sliding off the jacket, "In a hurry to be somewhere?"

"You ask too many questions." Came the response.

"Hmph." I continued to change back into my own clothes and dared a question, what with a door between us, "So what's your boyfriend like?"

After a long sigh, Nyxie responded, "Oh you know, tall, pretty eyes, handsome hair. Poor taste in food and a real go getter... also imaginary."

I opened the door with a cocked eyebrow, "You don't have a boyfriend? After being out here training for over a year?"

She stood with her hands on hips, "I didn't say I hadn't met anyone decent." She took the outfit that was deemed worthy from my arms and headed to the front of the store, me following closely behind, "Just no one that really was my ideal guy."

I grunted, "What's your ideal guy look like now a days?"

"Well..." She placed the clothes on the counter as the clerk began to ring them up, and turned to face me, placing her hands around my neck, "Black hair, a very stylish swoop to the right, deep blue eyes, only a few inches Taller than me... a love for high tops."

Abort. Abort. Abort! All the sirens in my head were blaring for me to pull back and disengage from this situation, but deep down... I wanted nothing more than to be right where I am,

"I think I know a friend like that, lemme go call him real quick."

Nyxie laughed and placed her forehead against mine, "I missed you T."

"Still gunna call me by my nickname?"

"You call Garth by his first letter, it seems only fair that my two favorite boys get the same treatment."

Truth be told I missed Nyxie too, it was great seeing her again, and almost bittersweet... there were still so many questions that I wanted to ask like where she's been, what she's seen... and then there was the next thought hanging in the back of my mind... after the festival, what would become of us? Would we go our separate ways again, or would I invite her to tag along on this seemingly pointless journey.

Whether or not I was going to answer myself, my train of thought was interrupted by the swipe of a credit card,

"Wha- Nyx! I told you not to buy me stuff."

She merely shrugged and took the bag of clothes happily from the clerk,

"You owe me then."

I crossed my arms, "You said that at the last store."

"Well!" She happily turned towards the door, "Dinners on you!"

With a shrug towards the clerk who was smiling rather enthusiastically, I followed her out the store and onto the street, "How you gunna talk about dinner, and we haven't even ate lunch yet!"

I nodded to Cayde who was standing outside the store with Jess and Odin atop his shoulders. Once he saw me he grunted and let them down, plodding along behind us,

"Looks like you're paying for lunch too!"

I walked into that one, "Ha, you're gunna drive me to poverty."

I playfully nudged Jess with my foot and she proceeded to run circles around my feet,

"You should really return them, Petalburg is a dangerous place."

I shrugged as I watched Odin playfully sniff some flowers set outside another one of the many shops here downtown,

"I feel more comfortable with them around, and the streets aren't as busy as Petalburg Proper," I paused and looked back at Cayde who was merely eyeing everyone who walked passed, "Besides... I don't want them to miss out on anything. It's their journey as much as it's mine."

We walked in silence for a bit, my hands in my pockets and Nyxie swinging the shopping bags ideally at her sides.

Downtown Petalburg was a lot more quiet and peaceful than the center of Petalburg... it was almost nice, not everyone you passed gave you a disgusted look at the fact that you had Pokémon playing around next to you. In fact a handful of older folk even smiled and nodded happily towards us as we passed... it felt nice,

"So how do you like it so far? Being a trainer?"

I shrugged in response to Nyxie's question, "It's been pretty wild so far... but there are moments where everything just seems right."

"I know the feel," She smiled and placed her hands together behind her back, the shopping bags gently bouncing off her calves, "I've been as far as Lilycove City in the year I've been out here, and that's only because I took my time, and not to mention the Western Army loves to slow progress here in Western Hoenn." Again she paused as a smile pursed her lips, "I've battled gyms, built a strong bond with the Pokémon I've caught so far, seen many things and many people... And Eastern Hoenn is so much nicer. Fortree City was a sight to behold, and Lilycove has been my favorite place to be by far... I've just been... alone the majority of it all." Nyxie pointed to a small diner down the block and suggested we eat there, to which I agreed before she continued, "I've travelled with groups, and I've travelled with just another singular person, but for the majority of my Journey it was just me and my Pokémon against the world."

I merely nodded in response, "Do you have any regrets?"

"A few."

Silence resumed as we continued into the dinner, I returned Jess and Odin and then explained to Cayde what was going on. His response to me asking him if he wanted to rest in his Pokeball was him flapping up onto the roof and disappearing from view... fair enough.

We were seated with a smile at a booth by the window and given some time to think on our orders,

"So what do you plan to do?"

I raised an eyebrow Nyxie's way and was rewarded with the sight of her smiling at me,

"I'm not sure yet... I've been thinking about taking on the gyms as we come across them, I hear there is a particular order they go in... but I'm just... researching."

"Researching? What fossils and ruins?"

I shrugged, "No... well maybe. But... I want to unite Hoenn again."

Nyxie stifled a laugh and placed her chin in her hands, staring at me impishly, "Do. Tell."

I tossed her a pleading look before continuing, "For real, I want this war to end, I want Pokémon and People to get back to how things were, there is so much pain being tossed around the region... anyone can have their opinion but there is no reason we had to divide the country. There has to be some way to end this peacefully... im just not sure how yet." I crossed my arms and leaned back, "I've thought pretty hard on it. Whether it's even worth it, because right now we're just chasing stories related to other events that nearly divided Hoenn. I've considered trying to talk to both sides, but I'm literally just a guy, nothing special about me... I've also considered fighting, with the east obviously, and that's not something I wanna do... so I'm basically stuck."

The response I got from Nyxie was rather contrary to what I was expecting,

"So don't worry about it." She shrugged and continued, "I'm not saying give up on it, because honestly you're probably the only one crazy enough to even try that idea, and if you could figure it out you'd literally save the region. Regardless though, don't worry about it like it's your main goal. Keep it as a secondary per say, with your main goal just being your journey."

"Hm... I hadn't thought about it like that."

Our waiter came and delivered some drinks and we both ordered. The time spent waiting for our food was focused more on small talk, catching up on what had transpired in each other's lives since we'd step out of them to the point where we stepped back in just today.  
Our food came and we ate, still talking away and for a good hour or two everything felt normal, felt like it should. The topics varied from goals, to Pokémon, to ambitions, to dreams, to fears. Anything somebody could branch a conversation off of we did, and it wasn't long until time caught up to us sometime in the late afternoon.

My phone buzzed and I quickly tapped the screen whilst wiping tears of laughter from my eyes,

"You gone shopping for the festival yet? I'm not good at stuff like this... I dunno if you are either, but uh, help a brother out?"

The text message was from Miguel and I slide my phone towards Nyxie, she read it and let out a short laugh,

"Go ahead and meet him somewhere. Semi-Casual clothes, and then swimwear in addition too. Only allowed to bring in one bag."

I smiled and nodded, "Sounds easy enough." I then raised my hand to the waiter for the check and responded to Miguel,

"Haven't yet, and to be honest I'm at a loss as well. Want to meet downtown?"

I looked at Nyxie who was smiling back at me and I dared another question,

"So your ideal guy huh?"

She nodded energetically, "I was kind of heartbroken for the first few days but, I got over it."

I laughed and placed a hand on my chest, "Harsh."

She laughed as well and shrugged, "What about you huh? Your ideal girl?"

Now the big decision... what was I gunna tell her, "Hmph. I guess you'll find out if you fit the criteria now won't you?"

Over a very dramatic gasp I signed and paid for our meals and slide out of the booth, Nyxie rocketing out of her seat and standing in front of me with a huge grin,

"You can't be serious! You're gunna leave me hanging?"

I shrugged as we both sidestepped left and right, my escape blocked, "I just wanna know what you're after."

In a flash she had her hands wrapped around either side of my fleece's collar and was holding me still,

"I want a little bit of normal in this crazy time we live in."

And just like that, her lips were on mine.  
I had some underlying feeling there was more to the situation than Nyxie wanted me to believe... but I wasn't about to worry about that currently.  
How much time passed, I had no idea, but I wish it was longer before she pulled away and let go of my collar, tucking a strand of hair back in place from in front of her forehead,

"I uh... I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's fine." Was all I could spit out before everything that had just transpired was pushed off the table, "I'll swing by your room later."

I wasn't sure if I was asking or bluntly saying what I was going to be doing, but Nyxie nodded with a smile regardless.

We walked out of the diner and I watched her head back to Petalburg proper, her hands behind her back, holding the shopping bags of clothes I had tried on earlier that day,

"What am I doing..." I kind of just asked the air, "I can't rush into things all the time... everything I've done so far I hadn't even thought about I just did... and not all of my actions yielded good results." My mind flashed back to route 103 temporarily, "Just... think about it."  
As I stood in the middle of the sidewalk talking to the air around me, my phone buzzed again and I got a response from Miguel, with a street name and corner,

"Cayde! I'm heading out man."

I started walking down the street, expecting to hear the thump of Cayde landing behind me... but the sound never came,

"Cayde?" I called out again, looking up to the roof of the diner... there was no answer.

In a blind worry I ran into the back alley behind the diner, and quickly made my way behind the entire building.  
Bingo.

A ladder to the roof. There was a grate all around the ladder and it was padlocked, despite my efforts I could not pull it open.  
My head spinning in circles I grabbed a turned over box and placed it next to the ladder, stepping onto it and jumping above the padlocked entrance to the ladder, my hands gripping the outside of the grate.

I slowly began to pull myself up the outside of the ladder until I reached the top, where I frantically hoped onto the roof and scanned all around for the Charizard,

"Cayde!? Cayde!"

I looked as far as my eyes could see, there wasn't a Pokémon to be seen. In a panic, I let Jess out of her Pokeball, a confused look on her face once she realized I was worried,

"Jess can you smell Cayde? I know you're kind of like a fox and stuff so... can you smell him?"

Jess appeared to understand and began to curiously sniff the roof... then, she howled. Her howl echoed off the rooftops and bounced off the buildings around us.

I stood there, still as can be my eyes darting around as if waiting for something to happen... then there was the response, a faint roar echoing from the distance,

"Let's go girl!"

I scooped Jess up and let her drape over my shoulder as I slide back down the outside of the ladder, tossing Odin's Pokeball skyward as well,

"C'mon bud!"

Odin at first looked around confused, much like Jess, but then began rushing after us, Jess in the lead.

The three of us were racing down sidewalks and across intersections, cars honking, people being generally annoyed that we nearly plowed into them. As we kept running block by block I got worried that we might have lost him,

"C'mon girl, where's Cayde?"

As if the universe, or Cayde himself heard me, another roar, unmistakably from a Charizard, came from our left, and the three of us turned on a dime, rushing down the next street.

Only two intersections later, Jess darted into an alley between buildings and howled, rather aggressively.

I came to a screeching halt next to her, Odin following suit, as I was staring face to face with a group of guys about my age and older, a Charizard tied in several places and being fitted with a muzzle rather aggressively standing behind them,

"Cayde!" I dunno why I felt the need to call out but I did.

And upon my shout, the group of people turned and faced me, Cayde head butting the one trying to muzzle him and roaring once again, a deep fiery glow emanating from his mouth... but before Cayde could let loose his fire, another one of the group poked him with a long staff, and it made a loud zapping sound, Cayde flinching and shutting his mouth immediately... they were trying to subdue him,

"Found it's Trainer." Was the sentence directed towards me from the foremost of the group.

I stood aggressively next to my Pokémon and mentally began beating the shit out of myself, "What did I just say about rushing into things?" My mind was just as annoyed with me as I was,

"Hey there... this Charizard yours?"

I turned my head to another one of the group, a taller man who was definitely the oldest. Himself, like the others was wearing all black and carried some sort of weapon, in particular, a long knife,

"Not really..." was all I could muster to squeak out, not sounding very threatening at all, "But he is my friend!"

The entire group let loose with laughter before focusing back on my confused face,

"Friend? It's a beast kid. You trainers use them for your own gain. And lots of you train them to fight... much like this one here."

Cayde was still struggling with his four or so wranglers behind the three men who stood facing me,

"The Western Army pays very highly for Beasts like these. I'm sorry to say but we're taking it."

My blood began to boil, 'beast', 'it', these guys didn't even see Cayde as another being, just a paycheck,

"Hell no! Pokémon and Trainers work together, we form bonds! Besides I'm not buying that garbage, the Western Army kill the Pokémon they fight in battle, why would they want one captive?"

The man who appeared to be the ringleader humored my question with an answer, "For victory kid. From what the news is spewing, the Western Army took a thrashing from a large number of Trainers who fought with these particular beasts a little bit ago. If they got there hands on a bunch and were able to... study and defend against them-"

"They want to Butcher Charizards!? Make armor or other ways to defend against and kill them!?"

The man shrugged, "Study kid. Butcher sounds inhumane."

"It's the same thing!" I was furious, "How could you have the stomach to send a Charizard away to it's doom like that!"

"It's business kid, you Trainers make the world too dangerous anyway, what with the power your beasts hold. What's stopping you from butchering us!?" He raised a fist and pointed back at Cayde, "It's not just... Charizards either, any of these creatures that the Eastern Army uses against us humans has a price, they're building up their way to winning the war by rendering the only advantage you Trainers have over us useless!"

That was the last straw, "I won't let you take Cayde, or any other Pokémon to those monsters! Let him go!"

"Or what kid?" He sneered, "You gunna prove me right?"

I froze. Attacking them with Jess and Odin would not only be ridiculously stupid, what with the fact that not only could I get them killed but myself, if I attacked I was proving his point that Trainers had a dangerous amount of power over a normal citizen,

"He might not. But I will."

I spun around to see Miguel standing atop of his Salamance, Zen and his Growlithe flanking either side of him.

They all moved as one until they were next to me and facing the group of thugs, now looking slightly more sheepish than before,

"Miguel how-"

"I heard Caydes roars as well. I tried calling the police but they can't actively support Trainers here in western Hoenn, and Cayde is technically a Trainers Pokémon... so I came."

I nodded, turning back to the group of assailants, "Let the Charizard go, and we won't pursue you."

The ringleader snorted, "Ha, as if I'd take a Trainers word on anything..."

"You don't have any wiggle room. Leave or take your chances, you're not taking Cayde."

Miguel stood firmly next to me and his Salamance roared in confirmation, causing the group to all flinch... and that was all Cayde needed.

In their hesitation, he pulled free from one of the wranglers tie downs and immediately chomped down on the electric staff wielders shoulder, causing him to scream in withering pain.

The other wranglers dropped their ties and ran, same with the ringleader and the other stragglers as Miguel's growlithe started spitting small embers around on the ground, leaving the staff wielder to fend for himself.

Cayde now free of all restraints lifted the man off the ground, still stuck in his jaws and tossed him a few feet in between us with a roar. He then, using his wings in addition to his legs, jumped into the air,

"Cayde don't!"

Mid fall, Cayde opened his wings and he came crashing down just barely next to the man... instead of what I assumed would've been atop him.

I sighed in relief and rushed forward, Miguel calling his Pokémon back to their Pokeballs.

The last thug laid in pain on the ground, deep bite marks across the majority of his upper right chest and into his right shoulder.

I kneeled down next to him, "Can you walk?"

"Hnnrgh.. fuck.. you..."

"We're not going to hurt you any further... just... get out of here."

I stood and moved away from the man, rather concerned on my lack of worry for him... something to consider later, for now, Cayde.  
He was breathing heavy, his chest heaving, but as far as I could observe he was alright,

"I'm glad you're alright Cayde." I wrapped my arms around his chest and to my surprise, he blew hot air through my hair in response.  
Turning back to Miguel, he was watching the wounded man stumble off into the distance, drawing worried glances from on lookers,

"Would you have really fought them?"

I asked, moving to stand next to him, holding Jess in my arms and patting her head gently, Odin standing aggressively at my feet,

"Hmm..." he closed his eyes and sighed, "Remember the day we met, and Liz and I explained that sometimes your life would be more important than theirs? And you'd have to defend yourself?"

I nodded, watching the man disappear into the sidewalk traffic far down the street,

"The same goes for your Pokémon... when the world is out to get you... you have to be ready to defend yourself and what you think is right."

Again I nodded, still staring at where I last saw the wounded man,

"Thank you."

"I wasn't even sure if it was Cayde but... I figured you hadn't gotten into trouble recently."

"Ha... seriously though, thanks."

"It's what friends are for."


	9. Chapter 8: The Road Ahead

Back in my room in the Pokémon Center, a small bag laid on my bed which contained a button up shirt and a pair of swim trunks. Shortly though, I assumed I would also be laying on the bed most likely face down, having yet another trying day.  
I sighed and looked to Cayde who was out on the Balcony, and walked over to stand next to him, Jess and Odin running around the bedroom floor being preoccupied.

Cayde grunted as I walked up next to him, and I merely "Hmph" his way. We stood there for a bit just listening to all the sounds of Petalburg Proper before I sighed,

"You scared me Cayde. I know you're not one of my Pokemon, but you're a friend, I've gotten used to having you around." I wasn't sure if Cayde was even paying attention but I was just going to say my piece, "That being said, I don't know what you're gunna do. I dunno if you are one day just gunna fly away and be a wild Pokémon or if you're gunna get caught by someone else. But as long as you're around people still, I'm gunna try and take care of you Cayde. I know I'm not a perfect Trainer, and I know I'm not your Trainer, but I'm still A Trainer regardless. People might try and take you again, just like, shout or something next time."  
Cayde turned to me with a look that said, "I was caught off guard."

"I know," was what I responded with, "But I'm just saying... anyway. I told Nyxie I'd stop by. Tomorrow we're going to that festival, lots of people will be there, Fire Pokémon too, you could use a little fun... we all could."

I turned from the Balcony then, a low growl being Caydes agreement to my statement. With Jess and Odin in tow, we headed down to Nyxie's room.

-

Nyxie met us at the door instead of her Machoke which instantly put a smile on my face,

"Haaai~" She was wearing pajama like clothes, sweatpants and a tank top. She outstretched her arms and I happily gave her a tight hug,

"Hey."

"Cayde per usual beat you here. He's on the Balcony."

I was actually surprised, "Huh, I figured he'd stay upstairs."

We entered her room, myself, Jess and Odin, and were met with Garth, her Machoke and Persian talking to Cayde, who snorted a plume of smoke when we made eye contact, I nodded to him with a smile.

Jess and Odin ran over to the other Pokémon, and Nyxie sat down on the edge of her bed with a smile, her face seemingly saying, "So?"

I looked at her with a less than enthusiastic expression and took my fleece off, placing it on the chair by the door and falling face first onto her bed next to her with a moan,

"Rough evening?" Nyxie joked,

"You have no idea..." came my muffled response,

I decided not to tell her about the interesting experience myself, Miguel and Cayde had and instead told her about the strenuous task of deciding clothes for myself in addition to a swimsuit. Not to mention how difficult it was for Miguel,

"I'm sure everything worked out fine." I had since lifted my head from the blankets and was laying on my back. Nyxie laid next to me and reached a hand over, messing with my hair,

"Tomorrow's gunna be a blast. I saw Elizabeth earlier and she also agrees."

I grunted cheerfully, "She just wants to get Miguel shirtless."

"Shirtless sounds pretty good right about now."

I slowly sat up and sighed, "You're crazy." Turning I looked back at her, "What's with you lately hmm? You're telling me you just have been waiting for me to show up for the past year?"

Nyxie looked surprised at the question but sat up and smiled, "No. Obviously not, I've met a lot of people and some of them were even decent. But these past few months, I've just been hopeful. I knew you'd eventually get out here, and finally your mom sent me your number saying you were on your way to Petalburg... I came back this way as fast as possible... I needed closure."

I sighed flopping back onto the bed, "I get the feeling... we kind of left things open. I dunno I wouldn't mind picking back up-"

Nyxie giggled and placed her hand in mine, "Who said I wanted too get back together though?"

With a shrug I sat up and moved to the door, "Okay then. Cya tomorrow."

"Noooo!" She ran up after me and grabbed my hand pulling me back, "I'm kidding! Just stay here with me."

I froze and looked at her shining green eyes again, "What happens after tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we go our own ways again or what?"

She paused and let go of my hand, staring at the ground, "I... I dunno. I still have a journey too."

"I know you do. I also have mine, and my other agenda."

We kind of stared at eachother for a moment and then the next hour was spent with us talking over what we both wanted. It basically came down to me not having a god damned clue, and her wanting to continue on her journey,

"So... do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" Came her response, "I mean... yeah it'd be awesome but... I don't want you to stop what you're doing for me."

"Hmm..."

Again we were silent for a time, alone with our thoughts. Eventually my mind told me that we weren't getting back together, because she and I were still on different paths in life... and it hurt to come to that realization,

"At least we have tomorrow."

She looked up at me with a smile, "You're right..." I assumed she came to the same realization as me, "Let's have a blast."

-

I woke up late the next morning, my mind and body both being mentally exhausted. When I sat up with a grunt, Cayde was already awake and craning his neck down at me,

"Hey Caaaaaayde." I said through a yawn, "What's up?"

He grunted and moved over to the Balcony, as if annoyed,

"Good morning to you too..." Jess and Odin were still asleep, which was normal since Odin was so young, and Jess not too much older from what I've been told.

Rolling out of bed, I swiped my phone off the bedside table and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

I had a text from Miguel saying him and Elizabeth were gunna be hanging out around the center till late afternoon when we were scheduled to head towards the festival, and another text from Nyxie... it was just a picture message.

I opened it and it was of me and Cayde before we left her room last night. Cayde was staring up at the city skyline and I had my hands in my pockets, looking out at Petalburg with him.

I stayed with Nyxie until she fell asleep, and then casually rounded up my Pokémon before returning to my room... I guess she wasn't as asleep as I thought though, this picture obviously being taken as we were about to leave,

"Sneaky."

Was the message I responded with before I moved to turn on the shower.  
After letting it warm up a bit I found myself once again with my forehead against the wall, water cascading down my neck and back like the usual routine.  
Several minutes later I was drying off in front of the bathroom mirror and checking my phone, a single response from Nyxie,

"You look like you're thinking about a lot in that picture"

Fingers moving across the screen, I sent my response, "I was."

I got dressed in work out clothes, I figured I was gunna hang out with my Pokémon most of the day.  
After a good half hour of just doing sit-ups and push-ups, squats or whatever else the internet could provide in the sense of working out, I was sitting against the bed with Jess in my lap, my hands messing with her bandanna around her neck, pulling it over her eyes and then letting it drape to the floor.  
Odin was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, he had gotten up onto the counter and was flexing,

"You look ready to take on an army Odin."

He turned my way and placed his hands behind his back impishly, hopping down and rushing over to myself and Jess. We sat there just enjoying ones company for a time before I finally stretched and stood,

"Lunch anyone?"

Jess and Odin both happily jumped up in unison and Cayde casually grunted, stretching his wings and jumping off the balcony.  
I threw on my hat to cover my sloppy post shower head and exited the room with Jess and Odin.

-

Down in the courtyard area of the Pokémon Center, there was a friendly battle taking place in a drawn out duel square with chalk. Cayde was anxiously watching from the sidelines, and Jess and Odin found it particularly interesting as well, running to stand by his side.  
I walked over with a smile, joining the crowd and watching the battle.  
There were two males battling, one looked rather well off, had a fancy suit on with a nice tie, and stood casually calling commands with a hand in his pocket. The other was a younger boy, probably just starting out like me, was wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts, a hat on backwards.  
Both Trainers were giving it all they had, the Rich Boy battling with a Ninjask, a bug Pokémon with sharp claws, the other battling with a Raticate, a large mouse Pokémon with very sharp and very large teeth.  
Eventually the battle came to a close with the Ninjask and his trainer emerging victorious. Both Trainers shook hands, exchanged winnings and then separated, the crowd moving with them.  
I smiled as myself and my Pokémon headed towards the dining hall, Trainers really were different from everyone else, not because of the power we could wield, but because of how we carry ourselves. If two complete strangers could battle one another and then come together and shake hands, what was so crazy about the whole region getting into those ideals?

-

"You sure I look okay?"

I turned from combing my hair in my natural swoop to the right to look at Miguel standing in the middle of the bedroom with his arms spread wide.

He was wearing orange swim trunks, flip flops and a light blue button up shirt, the last two or three buttons undone and his long hair hanging neatly at his sides,

"Yeah man, you look fine. Just pack like a towel and like, actual pants in your bag so we don't freeze on the way back."

He nodded and moved to grab a pair of sweatpants. I turned back to the mirror and looked myself over, white swim trunks with a charcoal black button up shirt, buttoned up the same way as Miguel. With a smile I exited the bathroom, my flip flops clicking with each step and double checked my bag, sweatpants and fleece, Caydes, Jess's and Odin's Pokeballs, my hat and a towel... we were good to go,

"So how are things with you and Nyxie? She seems like a cool gal."

I smiled as I leaned against the wall, "Yeah, she's great. I honestly missed her..."

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' on the end of that."

"Yeah... we aren't getting back together I guess... we want too but, I got stuff to do, so does she."

Miguel nodded, "Ya'll don't wanna give long distance a shot?"

I shook my head, "I don't wanna hold her back, you know?"

Again he nodded, "Oh boy do I ever. That's how it was for me and Liz, I almost told her we were done after route 111, cause she was heading back to Oldale Town... but I couldn't though. I cared about her too much. So we kept in touch while I still messed around out there for a few months and then I finally came back."

"Then you met me." I said with a smile,

"That I did," he shouldered his backpack, "When we reconnected in person, it was bittersweet, and it almost boosted our interest in eachother once again, ya know? Distance makes the heart grow fonder and what not... I'm just saying it's not all that bad."  
I sighed and grabbed my bag as well. "Yeah... yeah I get what you're saying I just... I don't want her to feel obligated to me."

"If she didn't care about you man, I don't think she would've reached out."

With that we left the room and headed down to the Courtyard to meet with the girls.

-

"You sure I look okay?"

Nyxie turned towards Elizabeth from her position in the bathroom, hairbrush in hand, observing her outfit.  
Elizabeth was wearing a red bikini, a lace clothe tied around her waist to make a skirt with flip flops to match,

"You look amazing!" Nyxie smiled, "Miguel's gunna love it."

"I hope so." Came Elizabeth's response, moving to her bag she slipped a loose shirt over herself for the trip there in addition to a pair of shorts, leaving the lace skirt in her bag, "I've been trying to get him to open up to me for a bit now... we've been together for so long. Recently we've started sharing the same rooms and stuff but... he's a very reserved guy."

Nyxie laughed setting the brush down, "Really? He seems so laid back."

Elizabeth sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "He is except about his feelings."

And Nyxie let loose a giggle, "Sounds like someone I know."

"Ahhhhh, you and T-"

"Yes me and him." Nyxie snapped happily, crossing her hands and sitting in the chair by the door, "But... there is no me and him. We both are heading two different ways... I'm probably heading back to Lilycove, and you all are headed out to Rustboro City to try and save the world."

Elizabeth laughed, "You don't think it's worth a shot?"

"I feel like it's up to the two armies to fight it out."

"I meant... you and him."

Nyxie sighed, "Oh... I dunno. He just started his journey. I don't want to get in the way."

"If he thought you would, I don't think he would talk about you so much." Elizabeth smiled standing, "Im not saying come with us, but we could always use one more on the save the world team."

Nyxie shrugged, heading to the bathroom to look herself over one more time.  
A pure white Bikini, the bottoms being very short shorts with white flip flops. She casually tossed on a loose shirt like Elizabeth's and shouldered her bag,

"On the topic of saving the world. You think there is a chance?"

Elizabeth shrugged this time, "I've always been a believer in the impossible. Because a lot of the time you just have to find a way to make the situation work." She paused, then continued with a laugh, "Saving the world, or getting the guy."

-

Miguel and I stood casually with our hands in our pockets or arms crossed in the courtyard, several other Trainers leaving the center in similar attire to us and heading out or releasing flying Pokémon to ride over to Petalburg Beach on the far side of town,

"I guess a lot of these Trainers are here for the music festival."

I nodded in response, "Seems like it."

Another Trainer exited the center and released a large tiger looking Pokémon, jumping up on it and disappearing out of the courtyard in a blur and a gust of wind,

"An Arcanine." Miguel whistled, "My Growlithe will evolve into one, one day."

I smiled, "That's gunna be something."

I turned my head towards the center doors one more time and smiled at the sight of two familiar faces headed our way,

"Heads up." I said aloud, drawing Miguel's attention. He smiled and started walking towards them, myself following suit.  
Miguel hugged Elizabeth as a welcome and the two were quickly caught up in small talk.  
Me on the other hand... Nyxie and I kind of looked at each other bashfully, Nyxie with her hands behind her back, me with my hands in my pockets,

"Hey." I said, great opener,

"Hi~" came her response, what a conversation. Both of us kind of stared at each other for a moment before Miguel came to the rescue,

"Ahem... shall we?"

"Yeah." Both Nyxie and I said in unison, resulting in awkward glances between both of us.

As the four of us started making our way through Petalburg, my phone buzzed. Elizabeth tossed a glance my way and grabbed Miguel's hand as they walked.

I quickly pulled out my phone to see a text from Elizabeth herself,

"Don't be so awkward. Do whatever feels right."

I put my phone away quickly and looked towards Nyxie. Her long blonde hair hanging off her shoulders, Green eyes reflecting all the city lights around us even as she was looking at the ground, hands tucked neatly behind her back, fingers perfectly intertwined, legs smooth as can be.  
I guess she sensed me staring at her, because she looked up at me curiously with a smile.  
I reached over and grabbed her left hand, wrapping it in my right, giving her a gentle tug, our shoulders brushing.  
I looked back over at her after a time, and she was looking back at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen.  
Returning the smile I continued to gaze around the city streets of Petalburg, and as I did so, Nyxie wrapped her arms around my arm in a hug, placing her head on my shoulder as we made our way to the festival.

-

It didn't take an extremely long time to make it to Petalburg Beach, the city basically went to the beach line, the tall buildings just stopping as the road curved north and the beach opened up to the west.  
Already from our current position on the city outskirts I could see the lights of the festival, not to mention the hundreds of people that were or were on their way to attending.  
After a few short words of excitement we made our way down the beach towards the festival. The sun had finally set and it was starting to get a bit cold, but as we got closer and closer to the festival area, it got progressively warmer.  
Finally at the entrance to the festival, I could see the giant torches supplying heat to passerby's, I saw the pipes running above the festival streets literally lemanating steam... it was a true work of Pokémon and human engineering... I garuntee'd that the Pokémon being used to heat the area were being abused... but I couldn't do anything about that currently,

"I know that look." I turned to Elizabeth who was being scolded by Miguel, "We all know what's going on behind the scenes..."

"You really think they're abusing the Pokémon? It could be a Trainer funded event." Nyxie chimed in from my right,

"Oh they are, and we fund it."

We all turned to see the origin of the new voice... and it made my stomach turn and I started breathing heavy.  
A group of Western Army Soldiers, unmistakably in their Green Uniforms with their weapons slung across their body armor were making their way past us. Each one gave us a sneer, knowing very well we were Trainers, just as the whole squad (I assumed) were about to pass, the last two stopped and stared me down,

"You look scared kid."

"He do don't he, what's the matter slick?"

It took me a second to process that they were addressing me, and Nyxie was eyeing me nervously.  
My head was spinning with memories of route 103, watching the soldiers appear and then burying them, trying to figure out which body part was whose... I wasn't necessarily scared of them as much as I was scared for them... and that's when I responded,

"You should just go."

Both looked at each other and then back at me, "You think you're hot shit just cause you're a Trainer?"

Miguel took a step forward, "Hey now-"

"No it's fine man." I cut in and looked both of them in the eyes before shrugging, "I am hot shit cause I am a Trainer. You're just mad cause you aren't."

With that, I turned towards the entrance, Nyxie in tow with Miguel and Elizabeth following close behind, huge grins on their faces.  
Only after the festival security had checked our bags and explained to us that our Pokémon had to stay in their Pokeballs unless on the beachfront itself, I let go a huge sigh of relief,

"Oh thank Arceus..."

Nyxie immediately started laughing and poking fun, "You were acting so tough! Oh look at me, I'm hot shit cause I'm a trainer."

"Where did that spur of courage come from? You looked like you had seen a ghost." Miguel nudged me as he shouldered his bag once again,

"I did." I shrugged and grabbed Nyxie's hand again, "I saw five ghosts."

We left it at that.

The next two hours were spent with us playing random games like ring toss or water squirters, listening to different bands play and sing at individual stalls, and getting listings for the big stage to see what performers were at what time.  
We finally hit the beach and we're amazed by the amount of Trainers there were... it looked like only Trainers were on the beach with their Pokémon.  
With a huge smile we all unslung our bags and tossed our Pokeballs into the air, all of our Pokémon spilling out in front of us, looking just as excited as we were.  
Elizabeth was already wrapping a silk clothe around her waist as a makeshift skirt, her top already stowed in her bag.  
I nearly burst out laughing as Miguel picked his jaw off the floor and tried to act normal even as Elizabeth reached up and tied her hair in a bun... I had to admit, Elizabeth was a good looking woman... and you could call her one, what with her being the only adult out of the group. We made eye contact and he shrugged as if saying,

"What am I supposed to do?"

I gave him a helpless Shrug in response, "Bro I have no idea."

I instantly felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to face Nyxie, who also had stowed her top in her bag and was wearing an all white Bikini, her shorts she'd been wearing being part of her swimsuit the entire time.  
The top part of her Bikini was tied neatly around her neck, unlike Elizabeth's normal looking string straps going over the shoulders. Nyxie also left her hair down and was smiling at me incredibly,

"Come on!"

I turned back to Miguel, only to see he was also being pulled away, the girls seemingly giving each other snide looks.  
With an amused sigh, I accepted my fate and I motioned for my Pokémon to follow suit as I was being pulled away, Jess and Odin happily rushing over while Cayde casually walked.  
Nyxie led me to a semi-open area, we placed our towels and bags down and waited for all our Pokémon to catch up. In a flurry of excited sounds or sentences we rushed towards the water, Cayde and Nyxie's Persian seemingly agreeing to stand guard by our bags, I assumed he had a general distaste of water just like the cat Pokémon.  
I happily ran down the beach with Jess and Odin, followed closely by Garth, and Nyxie's Machoke in addition to Nyxie herself.  
Once at the edge of the water, I stopped cautiously, Jess and Odin plowing by, sending water droplets everywhere in their splashing.  
The Machoke scooped Nyxie up and placed her on his shoulders as he walked in the water, seemingly showing off the fact that he was incredibly strong.  
Garth appeared to be trying to go deeper, but didn't want to get the flame on his tail extinguished. I myself was only standing up to my ankles, the water surprisingly warmer than I had expected.  
I looked at him and smiled, sending a small splash his way.  
He yelled and grabbed his tail, clutching it in front of him as he ran away from the water, sending me a dirty look.  
Jess rushed over and kicked some water my way, defensively standing in front of him,

"Oh, that's how it's gunna be?"

I laughed and shrugged, the two of them seemingly instantly engrossed by the fact that they could turn sand to glass with their embers.  
Turning back to the Ocean, Odin and Nyxie were standing atop her Machokes extended arms laughing hysterically as he held them there with ease.  
I slowly undid my shirt, and folded it up and left it by Jess and Garth, still making glass castles.  
Nyxie jumped off her Machoke and landed just below chest deep in the water, slowly making her way towards me.  
I met her when I was waist deep and she threw her arms around my neck, pushing her forehead against mine laughing all the while.  
Odin slowly paddled up to me, seemingly gotten the hang of swimming rather quickly. He grabbed the rim of my trunks and floated casually next to us whilst humming my loudly.  
I looked at Nyxie quizzically and she smiled in awe, "He's pretty good!"  
I raised an eyebrow, about to question what she meant when the music from the festival finally tuned in my ears... Odin was singing, and despite not being able to say the words, he could hum to the tune of the music.  
I laughed as Odin continued to casually float around us humming, Nyxie and I just slowly swaying to the music, my hands on her hips, her hands around my neck, foreheads pressed together,

"Keep in touch okay?"

I grunted in response, not wanting to ruin the moment too much,

"I'm heading back to Eastern Hoenn," Nyxie continued, "I can't stand this side of Hoenn... as soon as you cross Route 118, call me... be careful."

"I will." Was all I could say.

As we swayed to the music and Odins humming, as Jess and Garth were sculpting glass castles, while Nyxie's Machoke brought them armfuls of sand, while Cayde and her Persian chatted idly by our bags, while Miguel and Elizabeth clung to eachother somewhere else on the beach, their Pokémon also entertaining themselves, while all these Trainers from all sorts of Regions stood around us laughing or talking idly, while all these people attended the festival, I couldn't feel more at peace... and I told myself that moments like these wouldn't be as scarce as I thought; but, per usual, I was only fooling myself.


	10. Chapter 9: The Gym Circuit

"It's... not what I expected."

Miguel, Elizabeth and I were standing at the edge of Petalburg Woods. It's been six days since we left Petalburg the night after the festival, and I quite frankly was exhausted.  
The past six days had been nothing but long walks, repetitive battles against bug catchers, what with Jess sweeping them all by herself, I had to let Odin in more and more merely because Jess was getting tired from winning so much. long nights texting Nyxie as she took a flight from Petalburg to Lilycove, one way ticket.  
I got a picture the first day of her, Garth, her Machoke and Persian standing in front of the terminal, in Lilycove. It was a selfie, Nyxie flashing a peace sign, Garth mimicking her. Her Persian simply staring blandly at the camera, a slight grin on its muzzle, whilst her Machoke posed impressively, the "Welcome to Lilycove" words stamped on a large entranceway above them.  
We talked regularly, both of us being busy and what not it was nice to have someone to regularly talk too.  
I of course was no selfie master, and took about thirteen before I finally decided on a decent looking one to send back to her.  
Regardless six days later, he we were at the end of the never ending forest, and what I expected to be a tranquil walk through fields and rivers up to Rustboro City... was squashed by the view of a large bridge, most likely a highway rolling all the way up to the city, huge support beams came down and penetrated the Earth, landing in the forest, the lakes, hell there was one in the middle of the route,

"Human consumption for you." Miguel shrugged as he walked on past me, "Wait till you see Rustboro itself."

I followed after him with a shrug of my own, "Why didn't we just take a car? It'd probably have been way faster."

"Where's the adventure?" Elizabeth chirped up from behind, "You're so boring. You wouldn't have got to train that way either."

Again I gave a shrug, "You're right... you're right."

The three of us continued small banter as we made our way along the Training route underneath the ominous overpass, the faint sound of cars rushing by overhead ever constant.  
The last stretch of the route was seemingly void of Trainers. We were finally approaching the city, making our way across a river via a small wooden walkway that had definitely seen better days.  
Just like in Petalburg, we returned our Pokémon, except for Cayde and started making our way through the residential districts to the inner city,

"Rustboro seems... Vacant."

Just looking around I could only assume which houses were inhabited and which weren't... and it was hard enough. Lots of the homes were run down, broken into, and I swear one was riddled with bullet holes... Rustboro was an empty City, there wasn't even a single person on the streets,

"That's why they say this is the worst city for a Trainer... except in the inner city, where trade from the Harbor is the only thing keeping it alive, the rest is the slums, and they're populated by the poor or criminals... mainly criminals." Miguel ran his hand through his hair before continuing, "They say this place used to be one of the most populated Cities in Hoenn, what with the first gym of the Hoenn league being here. Not anymore though."

"The gym still here?" I asked, walking around a broken down car,

"Yes."

It was a very dull response, and I'd soon find out why.  
A few more blocks and things started to return to normality. People were starting to be seen walking along the streets, shops were open and populated by small amounts of people. It didn't feel quite as ominous as before.  
Half an hour of walking we were in the true Inner City of Rustboro, tall glass buildings, cars driving around, and it was actually clean. You could smell the salt water from the harbor and you could see the Pokémon Center, the sign actually having all of its letters unlike in Petalburg.  
Just one block from the Center... is when I saw my first Pokémon Gym.  
It was a long building, couple large bay windows, most were cracked or shattered. There was graffiti covering almost all of the building, whether it was negative slurs or just wall art. The grass around the front was brown, most torn up and dirt littered across the walkway. It was completely ransacked,

"What the hell..."

"Yeah... come on, let's go get you your first badge."

Miguel tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow, "Wait what!? I'm not ready! I need to train more with Jess and Odin and... they could use some rest-"

"Come on man... it's not what you think."

I begrudgingly followed, walking behind Miguel up to the gym doors, Elizabeth heading to the center to reserve rooms for the night.  
Miguel motioned for me to enter first, and I walked up to the large sliding doors that marked the entrance to the gym... they didn't open as I approached, and I just slowly climbed through the shattered and bent door.  
The inside of the gym looked worse than the outside... what I assumed was themed to be a mountain range after what I knew the gyms theme was, that of rock type Pokémon, the rocks were all chipped and crumbled, sand covered all of the floor and only a few lights flickered when I came in,

"You already have your 'protection' money Santos, so I don't know why you-"

A woman came from the back of the gym, from a room opposite of the side I was on. Probably a solid five or so years older than me, She was wearing ripped pink leggings, with jean shorts over them, had a black t-shirt on that was also frayed in several places. Her hair was all knotted and sloppily hung over her shoulders, a single black choker around her neck... I knew who this was... or was supposed to be. The 1st gym leader in the Hoenn League, Roxanne.

"Oh. You're a Trainer. What a nice change."

Roxanne lazily sat down in a kind of make-shift throne of stone and hung her legs over the arms,

"Welcome to the first gym in the circuit for the Hoenn league," her voice was dripping with satire, "I am Roxanne! And I will be your opponent for your first gym battle!"

Miguel walked up next to me as she continued to rant on and on about how much of an honor it was to be here,

"Listen," he whispered in my ear, "This isn't gunna go how you think it is... you can win though, just asses the situation and act."

"What?" I was slowly spiraling deeper into confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Good luck."

"Now!" Roxanne was on the edge of her throne and smiling rather... oddly, "Send out your Pokémon."

I nodded slowly and released Odin, what with him being a fighting type he should have no problem-

"Good. Nosepass, Geodude,"

Two Pokémon appeared, a floating rock with two arms and a face, Geodude, the second a rock person duck looking... yeah, Nosepass. Both Pokémon looked... depressed, worn, physically worn as in they were chipped and scared.  
Roxanne stood and spread her arms wildly, laughing manically before standing stock still, and almost whispering,

"Kill them both."

My jaw dropped and Odin let loose a cry of confusion,

"Wait- what!?"

Both Pokémon rushed Odin with a roar, their sad expressions changed to hell bent gazes of determination,

"Odin move!"

Just in the nick of time, Odin backflipped next to me as the geodude brought his arms down on the spot he was at seconds before,

"What the hell!" I yelled towards Roxanne who was clapping excitedly,

"Ohhh! You managed to get your companion out of harms way! Most just freeze up! You've already been in some sticky situations out there in the world haven't you!?" She laughed hysterically again, "The best Trainers always have! This is going to be great!"

Her two Pokémon rushed Odin... or me... or both of us this time and with a yell of surprise from both of us we ran off to the right, ducking behind one of the crumpling rocks.  
This was too much... I had no idea that the 'Gym Battle' I was partaking in was going to be a fight to the death. I looked down at Odin who was looking around the corner of the rock with a look of fire in his eyes,

"Odin...?"

He looked up at me, his gaze set in stone, he looked angry, and he nudged my knee somewhat roughly with a nod and a grunt, before he turned around the corner and rushed the Geodude,

"Wha-!? Odin!"

I watched in horror as the Geodude turned to him with a roar and raised his fists.  
Odin pivoted on his heel mid stride and sprayed sand into the Geodude's open mouth, causing it to spit and cough. Odin then let loose a yell of his own and punched it right in the jaw with a glowing fist, sending the Geodude rocketing into a stone pillar, whatever was left of it crumbling to pieces.  
I was in shock. My Pokémon was fighting by himself, violently, with the intent to kill. I placed my hands on my head and spun in a circle,

"What the f- AH!"

The Nosepass had snuck up on me, a rock in its hand it jumped my way in an attempt to bash said rock against my head. I fell back onto my ass and yelled in fear, covering my head with my arms... there was a crack and a smash.  
I opened my eyes to see Odin standing in front of me, breathing heavy, bits of rock scattered around us and the Nosepass on a knee a few feet away.  
Odin spun his head towards me, his face still showing nothing but the fire burning in his eyes... and I realized he wasn't fighting just because, he was fighting to defend me, to defend himself,

"Fight back, idiot." Was all I could decipher from the look he tossed me as he took up an aggressive stance towards the two recovering Pokémon.  
I stood and released Jess, a very worried look on her face as she took in the scene,

"I'm sorry to drag you into this girl." I was muttering through gritted teeth, "But they're trying to kill us!"

Jess merely barked and stood next to Odin.  
I reached behind me and unslung my backpack, grabbing the cold Kevlar helmet and slapping it on my head, tying the chin strap and banging my fist on it twice.  
As the Geodude and Nosepass rushed us again, Roxanne laughing hysterically and pointing mockingly at me, Miguel's advice flashed through my head,

"Asses... and act."

"Jess roast them!"

Jess immediately let out a fairly large ember, the fire dousing over both Pokémon. I obviously knew it wasn't going to work, they're rock, but I needed said rock to heat up... so it could be cracked.  
The two rock types jumped through the Fire, Odin meeting the Geodude mid leap and side kicking him backwards.  
Jess rolled to the left as the Nosepass crashed to the ground, it looking up at me.  
Without thinking I placed my foot on its forehead and pushed with everything I had,

"Yaaaaaarh!"

The Nosepass slowly tipped over and began rolling to its right to try and up itself, it's odd body structure not allowing it to stand right back up,

"Ember!"  
Jess let loose another torrent of flames onto the Nosepass,  
"Ember!"  
Again, she continued to douse the Nosepass in fire as he stood,  
"Ember! Ember! Ember!"

We kept a steady stream going until the Nosepass finally stood up with a roar, its rocky skin glowing pink.  
A few feet away Odin had the Geodude in an arm bar, and used it's weight against it to toss it against the gym wall, a large hole forming in its wake,

"Odin!" I called, almost snarled, "Break this ones skull!"

That was the first time I asked my Pokémon to kill for me.

Odin snarled in response and rushed the Nosepass, still being covered in Jess's ember torrent. Just as Odin was preparing to jump up and deliver the fatal blow, the gym sprinklers came on, and a whistle was blowing.  
Everyone stopped, Jess ceased her torrent of flames, Odin slide to a stop. The Nosepass flopped onto its back, steam erupting from its sides, and the Geodude stopped struggling to get back up and laid where he was by the wall.  
Over the sound of the sprinklers the whistle stopped, and someone was clapping.  
Roxanne was slowly walking onto the battle area, clapping slowly. Her hair was clinging to her face and water dripping off her nose, her dark eyeliner running... she was crying,

"Congrats." She said through a sniffle, "I'm- I'm sorry I had too..."

She broke into tears and clung to me, holding my shirt and yelling into my shoulder,

"It's not safe out there anymore!" She made a fist with her left hand and smashed it into my chest, "I can't just have a normal battle with you kids anymore, even with the age restriction! You need to be tested... your will to keep you and your Pokémon safe has to be tested, otherwise, all your deaths are on me for letting you go!"

She wrapped her arms around me continued to cry, a loud sobbing cry. I stood there with my arms at my sides, eyes wide, water drenching my clothes and my bag, droplets echoing off my Kevlar helmet.  
Odin moved over to Jess and sat down with her, Jess already laying down. He looked at me, his face complacent, calm. Jess looked slightly worried but merely closed her eyes and rested.  
Eventually Roxanne collapsed to her knees and cried into the floor at my feet as I stood there frozen... was this what Training had become? An endless fight to protect yourself and the creatures we befriended and formed bonds with? Is their power really so dangerous that we have to resort to using it to kill, only if it means we'll not be?  
I knelt next to Roxanne and placed a hand on her shoulder, taking my helmet off with the other.  
She looked up at me through watered eyes, her makeup making black pools around us in the water,

"I'm sorry."

That was all that needed to be said, as she wrapped her hands around my neck and began crying into my shoulder again.  
I was sorry for her, yeah, to be given this task of seeing which Trainers would be able to make it in the world. So many hopefuls, sixteen and ready to try and be the best... only to be stopped and utterly crushed here in Rustboro, because if not here, it'd be theirs or their Pokémon's life somewhere else.  
Not only that, I was sorry she had to put her Pokémon through the task of attempting to kill another Trainers Pokémon, or the Trainer himself only as a means of testing... it was an incredibly hard face to out on, and it's obviously taken its toll on her.  
A few more minutes passed and she stopped crying. Another minute and she released me from her grasp, drying her eyes with her hands.  
Once I helped her up, the sprinklers stopped, and we were left standing in a rocky, muddy, make-up filled puddle surrounded by our Pokémon.  
I returned Jess and Odin without a word, and she did so with the Nosepass and Geodude,

"Here."

I turned to face the Gym Leader and her outstretched hand... in it was a small metal badge,

"Good luck out there... you're truly a strong person to want to be a Trainer at times like these."

Once I took the badge, she turned and headed back to her throne, sitting down in it and merely watching as I turned and walked past Miguel and Cayde, heading back onto the streets of Rustboro,

"What a funny one..." Roxanne muttered to an empty room, "Never seen anyone take part in the fighting before."

Room 103, first floor third room... there was only one Trainer staying in the Pokémon Center besides the three of us, and he'd gone missing two days ago, his reservation about to expire.  
I released Jess and Odin and immediately went to the shower, both of them right on my heels. Even Cayde, who was barely fitting in the room, what with no Balcony only a bay window, was craning his neck in to see me.  
I started the bath instead of the shower, and placed all my wet clothes and belongings by the door.  
Once the bath was full I slide in it, Odin sitting on the edge of the bath, his feet idly dangling in the warm water, and Jess propped up on the outside, looking at me nervously.  
I didn't say anything, rather just nodded to Odin after he worriedly glanced my way for the seventh time and began gently petting Jess.  
After a time, I sighed and closed my eyes, the events of today flashing through them,

"Thank you guys." Both Odin and Jess turned to face me, "I couldn't have gotten this far without either of you... I'm sorry we got into that situation." I turned to Cayde who's head was peaking in by the door, "And thank you Cayde, for hanging around for so long. You not only saved me when we first met, but have continued to stand guard wherever we go."

He grunted with nod and retreated back to standing outside the window. Odin playfully kicked some water my way and Jess licked my hand,

"You guys are my best friends, and we're going to... well, I dunno. But we're gunna try and fix this." Nyxie's advice from the diner in Petalburg popped into my head as I laid there, "And if not... we're going to have one hell of a time."

"Vuuu~!"

"Hmph!"

I smiled and sunk deeper into the tub, not yet ready to face the realities of the world just yet.  
Too bad they were ready for me. There was a triple knock on the door, which meant a Chansey was going to take my laundry,

"Hmmm... one second!"

I slowly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself, opening the door,

"Hi! Sorry to bother you but you forgot-"

Roxanne was standing in the doorway with my Kevlar in her hands, blushing all the way red... I need to start using the peephole,

"Oh... I didn't even think about it."

"It's fine! Here you go!"

I grabbed the Kevlar and placed it next to the door on a small table, scooping up all my soggy clothes and handing it to the Chansey that appeared behind Roxanne,

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "Was just, cooling off."

She nodded and smiled, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh... sure. Lemme get pants on..."

After putting on my shorts and Tank top that were still somehow dry, I was sitting on the edge of my bed facing Roxanne the gym leader,

"What's up?"

"I was just curious..." She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair, "I've been doing this gym leader thing since I was thirteen, before the war, and before Hoenn got messed up. I'm now twenty-two, and I wouldn't trade what I had for the world, it's still currently my duty to asses young Trainers."

"Right." Was all I figured I could say,

She continued, "Even within the last six years or so, when I started changing how I asses Trainers in my gym... Trainers were always just that, the Trainer. You however, joined in the fight with your Pokémon, I've never seen that before."

I shrugged, "I just... I dunno, they needed me as much as I needed them."

"Have you ever been around soldiers or been in fights or battles yourself? What did your parents do? I'm just curious to see why..."

Again I shrugged, "Only soldiers I have been around has been recently within the last two months, the western army guys and they've just been their rude selves. I don't know what my mom did for a living but my dad was a Trainer, he succeeded Brandon-"

"Your father was the Most recent Champion of Hoenn?"

I nodded, "From what I've been told."

Roxanne crossed her arms and shrugged, "None of us ever knew he had a son... that would explain with the Elite Four always has issues with him going away for weeks at a time..."

I smiled at the thought of that, my father sneaking away to spend time with my younger self or my mother,

"Are you like him?"

I looked at Roxanne confused, "Uh... my mother says I act like him."

She smiled, "Nevermind." She then stood, "Thank you for your time, I have only one last question... what do you plan to do on your Journey?"

I leaned back on my arms and gave yet another shrug, "I want to make a difference... I don't know how and I don't know if it'll be just in my life or in many people's... but I know that I came out here because I wanted to see that change."

Roxanne merely smiled and nodded, opening the door,

"You rather are much like your father."

And with that, she was gone, leaving me with my thoughts and my Pokémon.

It was now late evening, and I was walking through the courtyard of the Pokémon Center with a bag of restocked supplies from the Pokemart. I was wearing the 'city' outfit Nyxie had bought for me back in Petalburg, the Jean jacket blowing in the wind.  
I smiled and waved to Nurse Joy as I walked past her, opening the door to my room and letting it close behind me.  
Odin and Jess happily jumped off the bed and ran up to me as I entered, myself taking an immediate knee and digging through the items I bought.  
Once I had my hands on the desired item, I pulled it out of the bag and tied it around Odins neck, his own red Bandanna.  
He looked down at the red clothe around his neck and placed the end of it in his hands, running one side over it slowly... and then in a flurry of movement he jumped up on my knee and wrapped his arms around my torso as wide as he could,

"Awww, thanks bud. Glad you like it."

Jess and Odin proceeded to run around the room happily chasing one another and showing their Bandannas off to Cayde who seemed to be entirely not interested... he was good at faking it though.  
I quietly made my way towards the door and stepped on out, letting it close softly behind me. I didn't normally go anywhere without my Pokémon... as a matter of fact, I have never been anywhere without my Pokémon since I caught Jess... but I needed some time away from everything at the moment.  
Heading out from the Pokémon Center I started heading to the harbor. Ironically it was the reason we were here in Rustboro City to begin with, but I felt like it would also be a good place to clear my head what with the salty air and such.  
Rustboro Harbor was a sight to behold, large cruise ships, lots of sail boats and some freighters, plenty of tugs and other sailing ships. Granted it had only been built within the past few years, but it was still a pretty awesome sight to behold.  
I casually was walking down a pier with my hands in my pockets, Wingulls idly crowing and drifting by on the ocean breeze, Krabby's down along the rocks due to the current low tide. I smiled, all the Pokémon just lazily hanging around, it was a nice sight to see.  
All the lights aboard the ships were illuminating triangles of light across the water, slowly rippling as the waves cascaded into the harbor docks gently. It was an entirely peaceful scene,

"Quite lovely isn't she lad?"

I turned to my right to see an old man wearing some clothes about a size too small for his stomach and a even older captains hat,

"Who?" I asked, smiling as the man walked over and leaned against the harbor railing with me,

"The sea, boy! She's lovely."

I smiled, "Yeah... she is lovely indeed."

"She can confound our deepest secrets and feelings within her vast waters... I can only assume you know what I mean."

I chuckled lightly and sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

The old man heaved a heavy breath and coughed, "Yes." He coughed again and continued, "I can tell your soul is troubled. So can she."

I smiled at the old mans faith in the sea, it was un-wavering, the sign that he had been at sea for the good majority of his life.  
Looking back out at the triangles of light on the oceans surface. I watched as the waves gently plodded against the harbor docks, and was about to ask the old man what he meant by the fact that "the sea" knew I was feeling troubled as well... until i saw what he meant.  
At first glance, you would see the waves cascading one after the other calmly. But at a wider view, you see the waves ripping on one another as they bump and move around the ships and dock supports, until they finally come gently crashing against their end destination,

"I suppose she does..."

"You're one of them Trainers, aren't you?"

I nodded, mentally preparing myself to bolt if needed, suddenly wary of the old mans pleasant nature,

"What have you accomplished on your journey so far?"

For some reason, I burst out laughing. It was uncontrollable, "What have I done!? God what haven't I done. I caught my own Pokémon in the midst of running away from home, was nearly shot at and accused of stealing, Met my first set of friends and traveling companions, learned how to train and what it means to be a Trainer," I took a breath, "I've battled strangers only to leave them with a smile, earned and spent money, been on a battlefield, seen life come and go, watched not only others but my own mind heal, reformed broken emotions with my mother, travelled to dangerous cities, flew above the world, reconnected with old girlfriends, fell in love again, became separated to the love I had just regained, learned of crime and how far a man will go, learned the value of having your friends back, trekked through forests and under overpasses, had to fight for mine and my companions life and basically gone where no sixteen your old should go."

I laughed again and leaned back against the railing, the old man smiling next to me,

"And yet, you still have so much more, don't ya lad?"

"Well Mister, I think you're right."

His smile never broke even through another cough, "My names Briney. I've been sailing these waters most of my life. And yet, there's always lads like you standing at the edge." He paused and looked towards the now rising moon, "What does it take to give you young folks the courage to stop worrying and standing on the edge, but get out there and wade through the toughest waters."

I turned towards the old man, Mr. Briney, and smiled once again, "It just takes an offer."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey all. Any notes or just comments are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the long lapse in content, and finally, if anyone has tips on anything, please send them my way. Thank you for reading this little project of mine.**  
 **~Leaf**


	11. Chapter 10: The Western Army

Route 105 was rather cold. From what Mr. Briney said the ocean had a never ending breeze that was usually akin to the season. With it being nearly winter, the cold winds were not so much of a good time.

Regardless of it almost being winter though, the temperature rarely dropped below 45 degrees Fahrenheit in Hoenn, what with it being an island nation. It only got that low really out at sea and at night.  
I was currently standing atop Mr. Briney's small fishing vessel. It was a nice little boat, had a captain cabin below deck and above deck what Mr. Briney called, "The Bridge" where he would steer the ship. He fondly proclaimed that this mighty vessels name was the S.S. Peeko.  
I was at the railing at the forefront of the ship, staring out at the never ending horizon of ocean before us.  
Miguel and Elizabeth were below deck resting, considering I woke them up in the middle of the night because I had a ride that was totally okay with leaving, right now.  
In retrospect, there was no reason I had to leave in the middle of the night, but the urge to leave Rustboro behind grew with each word Mr. Briney spoke on his reasoning on giving us safe passage to Dewford Town,

"I was a friend of Pokémon once, like yourself... it's an admirable profession. And sadly, the way the world is, the only ones who can bring the rest of us closer to Pokémon again, are the ones that already are. I'll take you where your heart desires lad, but you need to promise me something in return... Whatever happens out there, don't get too caught up thinking you can do it alone, because you can't, and it'll kill ya. I can tell your heart desires what mine does, unity. Just promise you don't take unity at the cost of your own neutrality."

I promised him. How couldn't I? Behind Mr. Briney's cheerful appearance, you could see the pain in his eyes, the youth long gone. I assumed he lived in Western Hoenn before the war, and just couldn't bear to leave even after the western side of Hoenn turned into what it is now.  
As the S.S. Peeko craned over another large wave, I placed my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes, turning towards the bridge and entering it.  
Mr. Briney stood at the wheel behind a small window and was staring out at the sea,

"How's it going?"

I asked as I sat down on a small bench, a pillow on it,

"Lad, when you ask each hour, your answer will only vary approximately six to seven times asked."

I laughed and laid down on the bench,

"How do you know where to sail?"

"I've made the trip to Dewford Town many times... I've brought Trainers over across route 105 many, many times, even further down to Slateport I've gone. The sea has been the way she has been for centuries, and I have spent my life learning of her waters."

I smiled, "So you memorized the route based of what, the depth of the water?"

"No lad, the S.S. Peeko has a sailing satellite GPS so I can navigate more than fifty miles off the coast."

I sat up with a dumbfounded look, and Mr. Briney burst into an old, crackling laugh... I couldn't help but join in.

-

"So you're sure you're okay?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, nodding for the seventh time,

"Yeah bro, I'm good."

Miguel was currently asking about how I was doing thanks to my first gym battle with Roxanne, but it felt more like a lecture.  
As he described it, apparently most trainers grab their Pokémon and run, earning them a gym badge, the seal of approval to go on out into the world. Me on the other hand, I attacked back, which I wasn't too worried about, hell Miguel said it himself all those weeks ago,

"Your life is more important than theirs."

And it was at that moment, that whoever you'd be fighting in that situation would be thinking the same thing... perspective changes everything,

"I was just checking on you is all, I know it is a wake up call."

I shrugged in response, "It's not like I haven't been in that situation before. If anything the only shocking part was that another Trainer was trying to kill me."

"I know... you'll be happy to know that the rest of the gyms are going to be linear, straight up Pokémon battles, so, I hope Jess and Odin are trained up enough, because it might be awhile before you are able to come to Dewford and face Brawly again."

"What's his shindig?"

"Fighting types. So Odin will have neither the upper hand or the lower hand with them, Jess either, it'll be a battle of dealing the most damage."

I nodded, "I don't think it'll be that hard. But I'll expect the challenge none the less."

Miguel smiled, "I can't wait to see how you do in an actual Gym Battle."

"LAAAAAAND HOOOOOO!"

Both Miguel and I jumped at the sudden outburst and then turned to look at the bridge of the S.S. Peeko.  
Mr. Briney was pointing off the right side of the ship, and if you followed his gaze, off in the distance, just barely coming into view, was not only an island, but the next step on this mad quest,

"Dewford Town."

-

It took us about an hour from spotting the faint image of Dewford Town to arriving on the islands shores. We were slowly coming to an open dock in the large little bay that appeared to be the main point of entry to Dewford.  
Dewford Town was nice, it wasn't the tall buildings and thousands of people. Dewford was just a whole bunch of small buildings, lots of streets, bunch of people, but without the hustle and bustle... and that might've been due to the patrols of Western Army Soldiers walking up and down the streets,

"Son of a..."

"They upped the security."

I turned to Miguel and Elizabeth who were standing on the deck of the S.S. Peeko as well,

"Why are there so many stationed here?"

"Probably because of what happened on Route 103."

Both turned to look at me with a confused face, not following,

"The Eastern Army Charizard guys, they stopped briefly here at Dewford before making the final leg of the trip to Route 103. They probably needed to let their Charizards rest, and they probably had to fight off the small amount of Greenies here to do so."

"Hence the upped security..."

"So they can't do it again."

"Exactly."

Now that we were all on the same page, we turned back towards Dewford as we began to pull into dock,

"So how are we going to get to the Granite Cave?"

An hour later we were in our respective booked rooms in the Pokémon Center. It was decided that I'd take on Brawly first, before we figure out a way into the Granite Cave. Supposedly the cave was built up into a large garrison of Western Army soldiers, and a large base, so it was seemingly decided we might not even be able to get in. I on the other hand, decided otherwise...  
Tying up my new hiking boots that had been purchased during my wardrobe makeover and which replaced my dads old combat boots, I tucked the excess lace into the top of the boots and shouldered my backpack.  
Almost all my supplies were on my bed, trying to keep things light, the only things in my backpack were my Kevlar helmet and my Pokemon's Pokeballs.  
I was wearing all black in addition too my already black backpack and boots, black jeans with a black t-shirt and hoodie, my black flatrim atop my head. The resemblance was akin to the day I left home for this crazy jounrey, and I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me,

"Hmph." I turned towards the door to see Jess and Odin waiting patiently, "Alright guys. We're gunna go... cause some trouble."

-

Two hours later landed myself, Jess, and Odin trekking through the island jungle. Cayde was technically with us as well, I had convinced him to stay in his Pokeballs for this one, his size a main factor what with him being even taller than I am, and promised I'd let him loose if we got into trouble.  
I could see the lights from the base built in and around the cave through the jungle canopy despite how thick it was, and that prompted me to try and get to some high ground and look at the base from their.  
Luckily, the cave seemed to be apart of a small mountain, if the only one on the island, and the base had carved right into it, leaving a sizable cliff overlooking the base.  
We were finally coming up on the peak of the cliff, I could only assume that much since the lights were no longer coming through the canopy, but directly from my right,

"Let's give it a gander..."

I started heading towards the cliff, Odin and Jess on my heels when Jess let out a quiet bark.

I froze and looked to her in a whisper, "What girl?"

She quickly pointed her nose to our left and raised her left paw to her chest.  
My heart froze in fear as well as proudly, before we set out, I told Jess that if she smelt anyone or sensed anyone, her being the best for the job being a canine, to do exactly as she just did, like hunting Pokémon on TV.  
I was proud she did it so well... but I was terrified because that confirmed my suspicion on patrols not just inside the base, but around it,

"Shit."

Without a seconds hesitation, my body was moving on its own and I wound up crouched behind the twisting and curving roots of a large jungle tree, Odin and Jess peaking over the top of it, myself included.  
We could see our adversaries easily, a small group of green clad soldiers toting weapons slowly and loudly making their way through the jungle underbrush.  
They obviously weren't expecting to find anyone on their routine route, all the members of the group were either gossiping or loudly crashing through the brush. If they were even giving stealth a bit of thought, you would easily lose sight of them in the brush, their green uniforms obviously built for Hoenn's environment and camouflaging them magnificently. The only reason I could even see them was because of how obnoxious they were acting.

I felt a small tap on my leg and looked down to see Jess nudging me with her nose. I shrugged towards her, wondering what she wanted at a time like this, and was rewarded with her looking towards the tree tops.  
I followed her gaze upward, looking into the thick branches of the jungle canopy. Odin was crouched on one such branch, waving somewhat frantically,

"I would honestly be hopeless without you guys…"

In a whisper, I had Jess hold tightly to my shoulders and wrap herself along the back of my neck, nearly atop my backpack, and started climbing the tree we were hiding behind as quickly yet quietly as possible.  
By the time my left hand grasped the branch Odin was perched on, the voices of the group of soldiers were close enough to make out what they were saying.  
Odin grabbed my fingers and started frantically pulling me up into the tree canopy, to little effect. Despite the current situation I couldn't help but break a smile for a second, and then grab the branch with my other hand as well and pull myself up,

"Grrrr..."

I made a mental note to up my exercise routine, because I was crouching on the branch completely exhausted, the last pull onto this branch being the most tasking part, hell I'm pretty sure I growled my way up here.  
Regardless of my heavy breathing, I pulled my shirt up over my mouth and nose, hopelessly thinking it would quiet my breaths at least a bit.  
We were about ten to eleven feet off the ground, a good two humans tall, even if I just sat here quietly, something told me I wasn't quite safe enough, so I made every precaution I could before the soldiers ended up directly below me... at least I thought I did.  
The first soldier came into view, his weapon hanging from a sling around his chest, hands in his pockets, he was just casually leading the group along their patrol.  
The next two soldiers appeared, these ones actually looked as if they were taking their job seriously, both had their weapons in their hands, slightly raised, yet they still casually were gazing to the left and right of the "formation" If you could call it that... Finally another two soldiers appeared, talking and joking with one another... something about how sick of Dewford one was, and how the other wished they could be in club in Petalburg.  
All seemed to be going well... they were all just about to pass when the first soldier spun around angrily,

"Would you two shut the fuck up!?"

I think I was surprised as the last two soldiers in regards to the outburst. One of the soldiers sighed and gripped his rifle,

"Roger Sergeant..."

The other sort of snorted and shrugged, "Sure thing."

The "Sergeant", the soldier up front turned and pointed to the soldier with an attitude,

"You better get your shit together Jennings, I'm sick of your attitude. One negative report and I can send you to the line."

"The line?"

I assumed it was a different place the Western Army could station its soldiers, and based off the scowl the one called Jennings was casting the Sergeant, I'd assume it wasn't someplace anyone wanted to go,

"Roger Sergeant." Jennings said trough gritted teeth.

The Sergeant turned round and got in Jennings face, "I'm serious, get your shit together private. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

The two stared each other down for a moment before the Sergeant turned and made his way back to the front of the formation,

"Let's go."

I let go a sigh of relief as the group started marching away... and then my phone rang.  
Nearly jumping off the branch, I scrambled into my pockets and hit the silent button along the edge of my phone, spamming the lower volume button on the opposite side.  
Odin had his hands on his head and was looking at me with a worried look, and Jess growled atop my shoulder.  
Hushing Jess nervously I looked down at the group, which to my disappointment, had their weapons raised and were slowly making their way back towards us,

"Son of a-"

Odin started making his way along the tree branches quietly and rather skillfully. He waved towards me from a few branches away.  
I nodded, and stood on the thick branch,

"What am I a Mankey?"

Just as I was about to take my first step into the next large branch, an ear rattling sound pierced the air... gunfire.  
My heart jumping into my throat I ran forward instinctively to the next branch, and then leaping to the next and next. The entire canopy around me seemed to be tearing itself apart. Loud whiz's and pops were exploding in my ears in addition to the sound of the gunfire, and the bark and branches being struck by bullets.  
It was chaos. I had my arms up around my head and grabbing frantically at passing vines and branches for balance as I haphazardly jumped across the treetops after Odin. All the different sounds in my head were making it incredibly hard to think straight, and every time I heard a pop I felt the need to hold my head as if something just rushed by.  
In an instant everything went quiet and I grabbed a thick branch over my head. I strained against my legs and arms to hold myself perfectly still, Odin still a few branches in front of me, Doing the same, him crouching with a glare upon his face.  
I heard some metallic clanking around beneath and behind us, and then the unmistakable sound of a bullet being Chambered into a weapon.  
Sucking in a deep breath, my mind began spinning again as I prepared to rush forward once again, when a voice Pierced the silence,

"That was your last chance Jennings! What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"I probably got whoever was hiding up there! Another mag should drop the guys body!"

"You're an idiot! It was just a Pokémon! We get enough bad rep for putting them down in base, but now we got soldiers peppering them in the wild!?"

"Sarge I'm telling you it was a ringtone!"

"A ringtone? How!? Who the fuck would be out here, and stupid enough to leave their phone on!?"

There was silence...

"That's what I thought! You're done for Jennings, you're going to the front."

"S-sarge please-!"

"Shut it! You're done! Keep yourself in check for the last leg of the patrol, now let's move it out!"

I listened carefully for their footsteps to disappear and then stayed put for another good minute or so before turning around and scanning the area below us.  
Odin came up next to me and punched my leg,

"I know... my bad."

I pulled out my phone and checked who was calling... it wasn't Miguel or Elizabeth as anticipated... but my mom.  
I sighed and placed the phone back in my pocket, taking my hat off and running my fingers through my hair.  
I was shaking, and visibly so. Putting my hat back on and placing my head in my hands, moaning quietly,

"So... think we caused enough trouble for tonight?"

I looked at Odin nervously and he shrugged, a small grin on his face, along with a glare of confidence,

"I was afraid you'd think so..."

I grabbed the branch beneath us and lowered myself as far as I could, and ten let go, falling the last five to six feet and landing in a crouch before falling to all fours.  
Standing I looked around and then back up to Odin, who I caught in my arms as he dropped down.  
Setting him down on the ground, I also felt Jess jump off my shoulders and both looked up at me curiously,

"I know... I agree. We gotta do something bout these guys."

I took my backpack off and pulled out Caydes pokeball, and released him.  
After a flash of light, Cayde appeared in a crouch and was growling... he smelt the gunpowder,

"It alright Cayde. We uh, ran into a bit of trouble."

He looked at me and snorted as if he figured as much.  
I merely shrugged and reached into my backpack again and pulled out another red bandanna, and tied it around my face, just over the nose so the only part you could see was my eyes,

"I've got a plan."

-

Two hours later, I found myself just above cloud level on the back of a Charizard named Cayde. How'd I get here? Well, the plan was quite simply really.  
Back in the jungle, I laid out our goal to the team, Free The Pokémon being held captive by the Greenies.  
How was I going to do it? No idea, we didn't even know how deep the base went. But I did know, beside the giant wall and presumably smaller buildings and tunnels boring into the mountain and Granite Cave itself, the rest of the base was uncovered to the sky, and that's where Cayde came in.  
Turns out I was correct, looking down off of Caydes back I could see that on the other side of the large walls were several smaller buildings that were all bunched along makeshift roads leading to the Mountain, or Granite Cave. I saw a very impressive man made tunnel, to my surprise driving tanks into it, leading into Granite Cave, so I assumed that was or main way in... but it'd be ridiculous to even try.  
Most of the base looked like it was still being built, but it was a testament to human technology that what I was observing was built in such short time, assuming they started construction after the event in Route 103.  
Despite that, the giant guns along the walls didn't give off a welcoming vibe, and if watching all those war movies growing up taught me anything, it's that they could very well take down fighter jets, so I wasn't going to risk it on a Charizard.  
That however, left us with little few options...  
Cayde growled suddenly, as if trying to get my attention and he banked a bit to the right, flying over the main "Courtyard" if you will, and above the mountain,

"Hold on Cayde, we're just trying to scope out- Oh Arceus."

Cayde came out of the cloud layer to reveal what lay on the other side of the peak. There was a massive... hole in the mountain. Going straight down and tons upon tons of layers and floors were circling it's exterior,

"It's massive... the base above ground is nothing compared to this!" Cayde started a slow circle around the giant hole, "It looks like some sort... I don't even know. What do they plane to use that for?"

Cayde grunted nervously and swung his head to the left. I followed his gaze and saw a small little object soaring across the sky. I titled my head and blinked trying to squint, as if that would help me see the object better. It was long, a small trail of smoke behind it and-

"Cayde that's-!"

Cayde was already well aware of the missile. He roared and began a nose dive. I quickly grabbed hold of his neck and flatted myself along his back,

"They can detect us all the way up here!?"

It didn't matter now... we were getting closer and closer, and the multiple weapons surrounding the giant hole began to rotate towards us.  
I nearly dropped my jaw from my mouth, the weapons were the color of the mountain, and blended in perfectly when not moving... this base had to have been here well before the event on Route 103.  
Cayde suddenly banked left in a twirl and there was a loud whoosh.  
I turned my head, and just saw a blurry smoke trail passing through the space we occupied only a few seconds previously, my heart sank when I realized that could've been our doom.  
I looked back forward and saw tiny little men, from the distance we were at, running across the ramparts of the giant hole. They all began taking up positions or weapons that were mounted on tripods,

"Cayde..."

I looked forward at Cayde, and my heart sank even further, if it could've. His gaze was dark, it wasn't the angry glare with a slight smile I was used to seeing. He had no expression at all, the only emotions displayed in his eyes... his pupils were nearly non-existent, and his Iris's were focused... he looked extremely determined.  
I looked back up towards all the soldiers manning weapons along the top of the ramparts, now exceedingly close,

"Cayde! Cayde!"

I even tried pulling on his neck, but Cayde was locked into some sort of trance. I held onto his neck as I saw the soldiers take aim and yelled as loud as I could. Out of fear, or crazy adrenaline, I was unsure.  
Cayde suddenly outstretched his wings and we were jetted upwards for a split second.  
As if Cayde knew, the first burst from all the soldiers weapons went just beneath us.  
Without a seconds hesitation, Cayde collapsed his wings inward around me and him, and we plummeted in a spiral.  
The scream I thought must've been extremely loud, was drowned out by the torrent of winds rushing past us, and behind that the subtle sound of gunfire.  
I don't know how many times we spun downwards, but it was enough that when Cayde outstretched his wings the world was still spinning around me, and all I could tell was we were somewhere in the hole.  
Cayde roared and we crashed into the side of the hole. I thought we were done for, but as the world stopped spinning, I saw Cayde was gripping the wall with his claws on hands and feet, his back arched and roaring at some soldiers taking up firing positions along one of the many levels we were just soaring past a moment ago.  
Cayde let loose a stream of fire and then jumped downwards again, the sound of bullets banging against metal above us.  
I again was forced to grab onto Caydes neck as we plummeted even deeper into the hole.  
Cayde preformed two more evasive maneuvers with expert ease against the firing soldiers, and it struck me on another dive, just how easily, and exact he was preforming them... it was as if he knew exactly what to do.  
The thought was jerked out of my head as Cayde spun rather suddenly, and quite literally tossed me off his back.  
I yelled in fear as I began to free fall, despite how deep we were, as I plummeted downwards, my arms flailing, I could only just begin to see the ground.  
After quite the struggle, I held my legs and arms out fully extended, like a skydiver and was able to control my fall so I wasn't flailing around.  
I looked to my left and saw Cayde flying next to me. His face still that gaze of extreme focus, he looked at me, only breaking that gaze briefly to give me a half hearted smile and a nod that basically said,

"You know what to do."

I shook my head towards him, trying to let him know that I had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
He didn't seemed to notice though, as he spread his wings and lofted a bit above me.  
I couldn't turn my head far enough without throwing of my form to see where he was going, but I suddenly felt defenseless.  
After an un-Nerving amount of time passed, I felt a sudden tight grip around my shoulders.  
My head darting to the left and right, I saw the familiar sight of a Charizards feet. At least he came back for me.  
That sudden thought of joy was erased and replaced with pain as I was jerked to a stop, my legs falling below my body as I was pulled upwards and tossed to a nearby helipad, sticking out from the side of the holes wall. I hit the pad rather roughly, bounced and rolled twice before stopping on my face,

"What... the... f-AH!?"

As I pushed myself up, I got a rifle barrel in the face, an angry looking soldier pointing it at me.  
I'm a whoosh of wind, I heard his scream slowly fade below us, and where he was standing was replaced by Cayde.

"Did you just Spartan kick that guy?"

Cayde tossed me a confused look before he started walking towards the only way off the helipad, a large door in the wall,

"No? Never seen that movie...? Why am I so calm!? Have I gotten used to situations like this?"

To none of my questions Cayde answered. He just made his way towards the door, and stopped in front of it, looking down at a keypad then back to me.  
I was busy retying my bandanna over my face and re-adjusting my hat, which surprisingly didn't fly off,

"What? I don't know the code."

Caydes gaze suddenly changed, and he looked around confused, as if he didn't know where he was,

"Cayde man what are we doing- oh my god Cayde!"

I just realized that Cayde was bleeding from several places along his torso and had a good couple holes in his wings, he looked very similar to when I first met him,

"How can you just shake these off!?" I felt his torso and then sighed, "Right, scales... still man, your wings are kinda beat up." I took a few steps back to the helipad and looked up, "And how did you know how the guards would react, like exactly how? It's like you've-" The words froze in my mouth, and then came out in a whisper, "It's like you've done this before..."


	12. Chapter 11: Inescapable Fate

I stared at Cayde with a confused yet, understanding look. He had done this before, he was part of the Charizard regiment that battled on Route 103, he had obviously stopped here with the rest of them, and a base of this size had to have been here when they were here as well, there was no way it wasn't,

"So... ya'll didn't stop here to rest, this was your mission."

Cayde seemed to nod quietly,

"What happened Cayde? What was your mission? And How did you end up on Route 103?"

Cayde grunted and looked back to the door, and then back up the way we came in. He exhaled a plume of smoke and walked back to the helipad, and stretched his already shot up wings, looking back at me,

"Hell to the no Cayde!"

His eyes widened in shock to my response,

"We ain't going back up!" I pointed at the door, "You have a mission to finish. And..." I unslung my backpack and released Odin and Jess, their bandanas hanging neatly around their necks, mine still over my face, "And we're gunna help you!"

On que, the door opened and two soldiers walked out with their weapons raised. I instinctively crouched in front of Odin and Jess with my arms spread wide, whilst Cayde roared and charged the two, catching their attention.  
A burst of inaccurate gunfire later, the two soldiers found their unfortunate demise in between Caydes jaws and one under his left foot.  
Not bearing to look, I ran past the squished body and grabbed his rifle off the ground, moving into the tunnel revealed behind the door, and turned back to look at my two Pokémon and our Charizard companion,

"Lead the way Cayde."

I don't think I had ever been so determined in my life. Caydes nod of confirmation before he rushed ahead of me, his heavy footsteps echoing down the large hallway, was even more of a boost of confidence.  
How could I stand by? My friend, needed to finish this. It wasn't about being apart of something bigger, it wasn't about striking a blow against the Western Army, it was just the little reason, because I was here and now, and he needed me.  
I made a mental note to build off that later, but I gripped the rifle tightly in my hands and rushed after Cayde, Odin and Jess letting out yelps of confidence as well.

I peeked around the corner, rifle stock in my shoulder. The coast was clear, I stepped out and motioned for the rest of the team to follow.  
I had no idea how to shoot a weapon. To be fair I know how to operate one, but how to accurately shoot was something else. I was basically just trying to replicate the cool guys from the movies.  
So far I was failing, I looked like a thug about to rob a bank. It didn't matter really though, I figure vigilante worked more for my kind of get up.  
Cayde growled as we came up to another large door on the right. And he nodded to me.  
I nodded back and tapped the holographic interface on the wall, the screen flashing green and the door opening.  
I took a deep breath and rushed into the room, swinging the weapon barrel wildly.  
To my surprise, it was empty. We appeared to be in a large security room, there were hundreds of monitors along the right and left walls, and dead ahead, was a large control panel overshadowed by a huge bay window.  
I slowly made my way up to the window as the door closed behind us. Cayde growled again as we craned our heads up to look down on the massive room behind the window.  
I wanted to growl at the sight as well. There were tons of cages, hundreds, full of Pokémon of all types... alive and dead,

"What the hell... what're they doing to them?"

There were tons of men in lab coats, a few women as well, all with clip boards or tablets and observing various caged Pokémon, or sticking them with needles, there was even some soldiers beating a Blastoise out of his cage, and walking him down the aisle of cages away from everyone... his cannons looked like they were severed and replaced with machinery or actual weapons. The Blastoise barely resisted at all, just taking a step... snap of a wip, taking a step, snap of a wip... This was torture.  
I looked down at the control panel and started scanning the buttons. There was a big red one labeled, "Release Override." Without a seconds hesitation, I slammed the button... nothing. I slapped it again, and nothing,

"What...?"

A keyhole caught my attention... so it wouldn't be that easy.  
Turning back to Cayde, he was staring at the monitors along the left wall, Odin guarding the door and Jess snooping around.  
I moved over to Cayde and looked up at the monitors with him. They were all blank. Tossing a confused look at him, I looked at the consoles below the monitors, and I merely tapped a key that read "Play."  
In an instant the screens kicked on and started playing what looked to me, like logs,

"... the patients continue to resist our augmentations... finding the right mixture between Organic DNA and synthetically created cells has proven to be more taxing than previously anticipated. In other news, the subjects used for enhancement in the R&D department are magnificently useful. We've already developed ways to counter fire types, deadly grass type moves like razor leaf, and unpredictable moves such as thunder or shockwave."

The screen flickered to scenes of soldiers wearing armor extremely similar to that of a Charizards skin. Another was a soldier wearing a thin sort of spandex suit that was repelling all knife stab and cut attempts, and the last was a scene of a Pikachu in a sort of glass container mounted to the back of a vehicle with a large antenna. The vehicle was attacked by multiple electric type moves from an angry Manectric, and after about four to five attempts, the soldiers knocked the Manectric out and opened the container the Pikachu was in... revealing it to be dead...  
I slapped the stop button and yelled angrily,

"How could they be doing this!? It's inhumane!"

Cayde growled in agreement and continued to watch me pace about,

"We need this, all this. We need to let people know. Then, we need that key to open these cages... then we need to... to... get out of here." I paused "But the base would still continue to operate..."

Cayde grunted from the opposite side of the room, and took a single clawed finger, placing it on the wall.  
He was placing his finger on a map, and where his finger landed... the reactor room.

"Whoa there Cayde…" I looked back out at the floor of Pokemon experiments and shook my head, "Even if we got them all out, hundreds of people would die." I jumped as Cayde growled viciously in response to my statement, "Look, Cayde… I get that not everyone in the Western Armies innocent… I get that the majority of these people are awful, and might even deserve to die… but I can't destroy this place, and kill hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers and scientists. Not to mention what would happen to Dewford town… I'm going to release these Pokemon, but I won't destroy this base and kill all these people… there has to be another way."

Cayde stared at me for a long time. I gripped the weapon in my hand tightly, standing up tall and nodding my defiance, I wouldn't kill all these people.

For a moment, Cayde's eyes went from anger to sorrow, the fire burning within them seemed to be doused in a flash of disappointment… just as quickly as the anger vanished it returned, and Cayde craned his neck and roared. He was mere inches from my face and it was the fiercest roar I have ever heard him bellow; it was full of hate.

I took a step back reflexively, my stomach tightening in fear, but held my ground. Cayde snapped his jaws shut and glared at me, the air from his nostrils hot, splashing against my eyes with each breath. I in return gave him just as even as a stare, trying to show that I wouldn't budge on this decision… and it seemed Cayde knew deep down, that I wasn't going to help him destroy this place.

He stood up to full height, looking down on me literally and almost figuratively, his disappointment apparent… and then he turned and left. His massive figure turned and exited the door we entered, the large dragons footsteps echoing down the hall and got quieter with each step.

Rushing into the hallway I called out, "Cayde!"

Nearing the end of the hall, Cayde turned and looked over his shoulder, his shot up wings folded neatly against his back, the base alarms blaring in the background. Neither of us moved, and neither of us said anything… there was nothing to say.

Cayde grunted and snorted a plume of smoke in annoyance, almost pity and turned away again, disappearing around the corner of the hall.

Deep within me… something snapped, something triggered all the anger and sorrow and formulated it into words,

"Fine then! Leave!" I was yelling at the end of the hall, for Cayde was already moving further and further away, "I was there for you when your Trainer was killed! I stood by you when you got your ass snatched in Petalburg due to your stubbornness! I was your friend!" Jess and Odin came and stood by my legs, each calling up to me to with no avail, "I considered you one of us! I cared about you!" Tears formulated around my eyes and my yelling continued to get louder and angrier, "And now you're gunna get yourself killed! _Just like your Trainer did!_ And I can't bear to watch it. So _GO!_ And don't come crawling back to me when this is over, because I… I wanted to be your Trainer!" WIth a thud I fell to my knees, the weapon clanking to the ground and out of my hands, "I wanted to thank you… for standing by me…"

I sobbed in the hallway, Odin wrapped around one of my arms and Jess nuzzled up against my leg. Part of me was hoping he'd come back around the corner and follow us again… but the other part of me knew that Cayde… that Cayde had something he needed to do. And I would never see him again.

 **-Elsewhere**

Jennings was lazily walking around the halls with a few other Western Army soldiers, grumbling and complaining about the fact that there was a drill at this hour of the night, the Alarms ever constantly playing in the background overhead.

The group of soldiers was moving around the large base beneath Dewfords Granite Cave in an attempt to; "Find the Intruders". No one Jennings was currently patrolling the halls with believed that there were any Intruders, if the Eastern Army was attacking, they'd have heard gunfire and explosions constantly. This was one of the Western Armies biggest and technologically advanced bases, it would take at least a legions worth of soldiers to fight their way in here.

The group came into what many of the soldiers called "Purgatory", the room which housed all the Pokemon they were experimenting on, and were rewarded with the sight of a massacre.

Every cage was open. Every Pokemon was out… and they were tearing Jennings comrades apart,

"What the f-... Engage! Help our men!"

One of the higher ranking soldiers in Jennings patrol called out an order, to which every soldier in the patrol obeyed. All soldiers readied their weapons and began firing. It didn't matter if they aimed or not, the soldiers and scientists inside Purgatory were already doomed, so if a stray bullet caught and killed one of their own, they'd be doing them a favor.

Jennings aimed down his weapons sights at a Gabite thats fin was replaced with a sharpened blade, and fired off a few shots, the bullets digging into the Dragon Type pokemons scales and causing it to howl in pain. Another pull of the trigger and the Gabite fell limp, the left side of its jaw missing in chunks which now dotted the floor.

Jennings turned to his left at the sound of one of his comrades screaming. In his view was a Jolteon standing atop said comrade, dozens of pin needles already dotting the soldiers armor, the Jolteon tossed its head back, a chunk of the soldiers throat between its jaw and a spurt of blood flowing from it's victim.

Another long trigger pull and the Jolteon collapsed to the right of the soldier it just so recently gorged, several penetration wounds dotting the once was yellow fur, now dark red. It took a moment for Jennings to pull his eyes away from the sight of a fellow soldier still twitching as his airway was wrenched from him, and the creature that killed him now mangled on the floor.

When Jennings finally turned from the sight, his weapon ready, he was face to face with a very angry Machamp. It Roared in Jennings face and he fell back onto his ass, his finger laying on the trigger. The Machamp was only agitated more as its rock hard skin was merely chipping from his bullets. It roared again and swung its left arm at him, Jennings dodging the left hook just barely by laying flat.

In any other instance, this Machamp would have already killed Jennings… but it only had three arms, two organic. Machamps have four arms, but it's upper two were amputated off, replaced with a mechanical scorpion-esque tail/arm in the center of its back. Jennings quickly got up and grabbed a grenade off his belt, priming it and tossing it at the Machamps feet before he ran.

The Machamp roared a battle cry and kicked the grenade off to the right, it exploding and sending shrapnel fragmentations in every direction, both soldiers and Pokemon were killed in the blast. Jennings witnessing a soldier take a piece of shrapnel to the leg, causing him to collapse to a knee and give the warped remains of what looked like a Scyther the opportunity to decapitate him.

Ripping the pistol Jennings had holstered on his hip free of its holster, he emptied the clip into the Scyther looking creature, and reloaded, ducking behind a cage. His mind was a flurry with the scenes of battle, his comrades getting killed mercilessly by the damn creatures they were experimenting on. Their own creations were fighting against them. Jennings lip curled and he snarled as he came around the corner of the cage, pistol at the ready.

 _Slice_

All the anger and rage Jennings had for these damn creatures, vanished in a moment of realization. His vision blurred and he felt his throat clog with a hot sticky liquid… blood. Jennings coughed and looked down, his vision focusing and blurring at random. Protruding from his chest was a spike, a pure metal spike sticking out of his chest. He then moaned in pain as he was lifted off the ground, spun around and became face to face with the Machamp from earlier.

The Machamps head was disfigured, the majority of its rocky face chiseled away by bullets, the vast majority of which were still lodged in the creatures rock hard skin. Jennings then realized that the third arm, which the western army implanted in the Machamp in replace of the third and fourth original arms, was what had impaled him, and what he was now currently being held up by.

Feebly, Jennings raised his pistol to the Machamps face in a last ditch effort to spite this damn Pokemon. The Machamp swatted the pistol away and placed both of his massive hands against Jennings helmet. There was an excruciating amount of pressure being applied to either side of Jennings head, and he could do nothing but scream in pain, his screams falling in line with the Machamps roar, the gunfire, the explosions, and the other Pokemon all fighting their way out of Purgatory.

 **\- Several Hours Later**

"Congrats on your second Gym badge man!"

Three glasses were raised in a toast, and only one was left untouched. Miguel, Elizabeth and myself were at a seaside restaurant in Dewford Town. Earlier in the day I had faced off against Brawly and won, Jess and Odin taking home the victory. It was more difficult than I thought, but in the end it was Odin and Jess who did all the heavy lifting… after the battle was over I apologized to them in private, my head not being where it needed to be. Luckily, they didn't seem to mind or at least understood what I was talking about… that being the night previously.

After Cayde and I went our separate ways, we were lucky enough to be downloading all the video files I could fit onto a hard drive I yanked from one of the computers in that control room, when three men entered. Odin knocked the first out, and I was able to convince the other two to lock themselves in a closet with the weapon I had acquired, only after they emptied their pockets.

One of the three men had the key we needed to Override the release of all the Pokemon… a plan I will admit I did not put much thought into. Not only were the images of initial escape still fresh in my mind, when we; myself, Jess and Odin, as well as the surviving escaped pokemon finally got back topside… it was a fight to exit the base itself.

Another backfire to the plan was once we were clear of the base, all the escaped Pokemon, experimented on or not, ran off into the jungle. Dewford was an island… there would be nowhere for them to go, and the greenies were probably hunting them down as we spoke… and that was only if Cayde hadn't destroyed the place, and based off the fact that I hadn't heard a massive explosion, I could only assume the worst, which brought my mood down even more.

The cherry on top, was really the main reason the three of us came to Dewford, that being Granite Cave, was a total waste of time, because even if it was still intact, there was no way we were going to find it in that mess of a base… everything backfired horribly… and what I thought I did to help, only really prolonged the inevitable. I felt worse than a failure, I felt useless,

"You alright?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and brought back to reality by Elizabeths question, "You haven't drank your drink, you're supposed to when you toast to something."

"Oh," Was all that came to mind, "Right." I grabbed the glass and sarcastically gave the air a little toast before taking a swig.

Elizabeth looked at me with a raised eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but Miguel beat her to the punch,

"Cayde will be back soon man, I'm sure he wouldn't just run off."

I sighed and downed the rest of the drink, "I don't think he's coming back man... "

"Well why not?" Miguel ran a hand through his long hair and crossed his arms, "Do you know where we went?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled, "And honestly, at this point, he's probably d-"

The ground suddenly began to shake violently. So much so that the plates and glasses started to vibrate off the table and shatter on the deck. Not only we, but everyone n Dewford was looking around concerned. An Earthquake wasn't impossible… but it wasn't likely. Deep down I knew exactly what was transpiring and I turned to my two friends,

"We need to leave!" I stood and shouldered my backpack, "Get your things from the Pokemon center, and meet me at the Peeko, quickly!"

"Whoa man," Miguel was signing the check rather frantically as he shouldered his own bag, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"It's Cayde… he did it." And with that I started running, Miguel and Elizabeth seemingly getting the message that something bad had just happened, and took off for the Pokemon center.

The streets were chaos, there were Western Army soldiers ushering people into their homes but it wasn't helping. Children were crying and people were rushing about. A military truck came screaming down the road from out of town and crashed through a local food stand before screeching to a stop. A soldier jumped out and barked orders at the soldiers stationed in Deford town proper, all of which dropped everything and got on the truck, it speeding off towards the docks.

That only confirmed my suspicions more. I tossed Odin's and Jess's Pokeballs into the air and both of my companions appeared before me, confused at first then rushing along next to me,

"Cayde did it guys…"

Both Odin and Jess exchanged worried looks but stayed silent. Overhead, a helicopter buzzed the jungle canopy, followed by another, and another. The sky was full of helicopters and jets all Western Army camouflaged.

A man in shorts, a orange gym shirt and had Wild blue hair atop his head was helping some older people inside a building when he saw me rushing past,

"Hey! Kid!" I stopped for only a second before rushing up to him, "Kid help me get-"

"Brawly, get everyone off the island, the Western Armies base is going up in flames, and it's gunna take Dewford with it."

Brawly's jaw hung agap as he stared at me, trying to find the right words for the situation. Without waiting for his response, I ran past him and continued towards the docks.

It only took me a few more moments before I was thudding across the hardwood docks and vaulting over cargo containers, B-lining for Mr. Briney's ship. Thankfully, he had probably as much of a bad feeling about this as anyone, and was already prepping the S.S. Peeko for cast off,

"Mr. Briney!" I called as I ran up next to him, helping him untie the ropes securing the ship to the dock,

"Boy…" He looked up at Dewford, "What in Arceus's name is happening?"

I avoided eye contact with him, and merely grunted a response, "It's complicated."

Thankfully, he didn't ask any further questions and entered the bridge of his ship, its engine springing to life. Jess and Odin hopped on and I followed immediately after, turning back to the dock in time to see hundreds of people rushing for boats. Sailboats, tug boats, dinghies, whatever people could get on they were getting on.

In the midst of the confusion, I witnessed Miguel and Elizabeth rushing towards us,

"Come on!" I called frantically. As if on cue, the sky was illuminated from the other side of the island, what looked like fire lit up the horizon and moments later, a massive explosion cracked in everyone's ears.

The shockwave cast nearly every boat from the docks, the water getting rough and waves colliding with one another in every which way. I heard Mr. Briney grunt behind me as he tried to steer us back towards the dock.

Miguel and Elizabeth were picking themselves off the ground like the hundreds of other people exodusing Dewford and continued their rush for our escape craft.

From the other side of the island, what looking like meteors starting crashing down in the ocean, and into the jungle, some rolling into Dewford town and crashing through buildings. It was debris from the exploding base.

Miguel jumped in rather skillfully and Elizabeth hesitated on the edge of the dock for a moment, before jumping as well. Boats were starting to blow past us, packed to the brim with townspeople and heading out to sea. I turned to Mr. Briney and waved him off but he shook his head,

"We can carry more than just us!"

He was right, I was being selfish. I quickly turned back to the docks only to have my vision blocked by Brawly jumping in the boat, three trainers that worked in his gym following suit,

"That's all we have time for! We stay longer we won't get clear!" Brawly barked at Mr. Briney who merely nodded, cranking the wheel of the small boat outwards to open waters.

Our ship joined the dozens of ships fleeing Dewford as debris crashed into the Ocean all around us. To our right, was a large cargo ship full of townspeople, perhaps maybe five or six dozen stood atop its deck. I was happy that so many people got out… but I of course, should have known better.

A piece of flaming debris crashed right into the deck of the cargo ship, peoples screams were drowned out by the ensuing creaking of metal as the ship veered off to the right and rammed a smaller ship, shattering part of it and forcing the right of it underwater, all of its passengers defenseless.

We were forced to watch in horror as we speeded past, knowing we had no choice but to get as far away from Dewford as we could. A tug boat pulled up next to the sinking cargo ship to try and pull up some survivors flailing around helplessly in the water, but it only got itself stuck in the current of the larger sinking ship, itself starting to get pulled under.

I turned away and focussed on the Horizon, trying to will my eardrums silent and the screams of fear and cries for help got quieter the further away we got,

"How could this happen… what on earth caused this?" Brawly had his hands on his head in disbelief as he watched his town, his home and presumably many of the people he once knew, get further and further away.

An hour later, the surviving ships, a few dozen, were patrolling the waters around Dewford for survivors… none had any luck. The island was still aflame in the night, and eventually everyone started turning for Slateport, the horizon behind a constant orange tinge, reminding everyone that there was nothing there to go back to.

"How did you know?" The silence on the ship was broken by Brawly's question, directed at me.

I looked down for awhile and then back up at him, a scowl on my face, "The Charizard regiment that fought the greenies on route 103 all those weeks ago? I was there in the aftermath, purely by coincidence, I didn't even know the battle had happened." I paused as the images flashed back into my mind, "I met a Charizard there, his trainer killed in the fighting, and I mourned with him. He in turn saved my life from a patrol of greenies surveying the battlefield, which were going to eliminate the remainder of the Eastern Armies forces, them being the Charizard. This Charizard then followed me around for awhile. From Littleroot to Oldale town to Petalburg to Rustboro to Dewford. I considered him my friend, hell I thought of him as my own Pokemon… but he wasn't, never wanted to be for all I know." I looked down at Cayde's Pokeball on my belt, next to Odin's and Jess's, "The regiment that fought on 103 was never meant to be there, their mission was to destroy the base in Dewford. Something happened obviously, and they failed, so the surviving members fled Dewford and headed for land, where they presumably ran into the Western Army along route 103. Someone didn't want the real mission getting out, whether it was the Eastern or Western, I don't know, but they put up false headlines in the news and no one knew any wiser."

I continued, "So this Charizard that I had thought was just griefing and getting used to living normal trainer life again, came back to the place where his life fell to shambles, he came back to Dewford, maybe his intent all along, or pure chance that I brought him there, again I don't know. But we entered a trance like state when we witnessed the base, and he took action. His mission was to destroy that base, and he did it…" I sighed and leaned over the side of the boat, "The kicker, is that if the Eastern Army had destroyed the base like intended all those weeks ago, Dewfords fate wouldn't have changed… it was only delayed… and that really is the fucked up part. Who are the good guys? The Western Army playing all kinds of experiments on Pokemon in an effort to abolish training? Or the Eastern Army willing to sacrifice its own towns and cities, its own people purely for the success of weakening and eliminating their enemy?"

No one on the ship had an answer for me, and I knew they wouldn't, we were all on the same page… there were no good guys in this war. There was no neutral standpoint in this war. One way or another, you were a victim of either side, whether you were fighting or not, whether you had good intentions or not.

In the end, everyone was at war. And it didn't matter whose side you were on, or if you chose a side at all. In this war, everyone was suffering.

 **-Eastern Hoenn**

"Commander Chandler?"

The Commander spun in his office chair, and placed his elbows on his desk, fingers intertwined and rested his chin on them,

"Yes?" He mused.

"The boy… he made it away from Dewford before it went up in flames."

The Commander smiled and leaned back in his chair, "The pieces are falling into place Birch. You just continue with the plan now, and the war will be over soon."

Professor Birch nodded somewhat reluctantly and exited the office, leaving the Commander alone. The Commander merely spun in his chair and looked out his window at Lilycove City, his favorite city, his home,

"Oh how things are starting to work nicely… I wonder if he's discovered how useful he is yet…" Chandler sighed and crossed his arms thoughtfully, "Time will tell."


	13. Chapter 12: Soul Searching

The survivors arrived on the Slateport beaches by morning, most of the early beach goers rushing off into the city beyond the waterfront or filming on their phones. Out of the couple hundred Dewford residents, I'd say only a little over a solid one-hundred had survived and made it out…

In mass the survivors walked up the beach towards the shining city of Slateport. There was nothing pokemon trainer related in Slateport, no gyms, no contests, just a single Pokemon Center; this made it the center of modern efficiency. A massive harbor off in the distance and dominating the right side of the city. Rumor was there were Western Army naval ships docked there.

At the moment though, that didn't really matter, nothing really mattered than getting off the beach and inside, away from the tears, the despairing looks and the people whose lives I had really, helped ruin. I was the one after all, who wanted to go check out the base, see what it was like… and like normal, I bit off way more than I could chew. Today I paid the price.

The masses came to a slow halt, and I peered over the crowd to check out what was happening, seeing dozens of Western Army soldiers lining the main entrance to the city from the beach,

"They aren't seriously going to stop all these people…"

I grunted with disgust and clenched my fist, trying to find some way to tell these Green bastards off when Brawly placed a hand on my shoulder,

"I don't think you're seeing the situation for what it is."

Upon his response, I peered over the heads of those in front of me, squinting to see what was going on ahead.

The Greenies were indeed, not stopping people, but directing them into the city, giving elderly folk blankets, passing some small stuffed toys to children, offering small snacks and water to those who wanted it… they were helping,

"What the hell?" I was honestly shocked. These men were nothing but scum in my eyes,

"Your view is biased kid." Brawly again was speaking, "You, obviously playing some role in Dewfords downfall, must dislike the Western Army immensely. While I can agree with you that their view on training is flawed and how they treat Pokemon is rather rough, they care about this country, this region and its people. As far as they're concerned, the enemy did this to their people, and their soldiers. I bet you didn't even see the soldiers rushing people to the docks. They want to help these people and feel for this people as much as the next person."

I had nothing to say in response to that; because Brawly was right, and I knew he was right. A frown couldn't help but form on my face in spite of the situation. The army that I had single handedly help strike a massive blow to, who in my eyes are cruel, evil men who torture pokemon for their own benefit; were over here helping people to shelters and handing out free food and water. They were genuinely trying to help the people of Hoenn… what had I done for these people besides drive them from their homes? Literally burned their homes to the ground… I was the only bad guy here, and it didn't matter how you looked at it.

An hour later I was in the Pokemon center, floor four, room one. And I was laying face down on the bed. Odin and Jess were out of their pokeballs but they weren't as energetic as they usually were, instead were just sleeping gently over by the door, or in Odin's case, working out.

I eventually got up and managed to shower, I dunno how much time had passed or if anyone had tried reaching me, but after the shower, I slipped on some clothes and looked at Jess and Odin, slipping my phone into my pocket without looking at it,

"I'm going out… you guys can come if you want…"

Odin and Jess both jumped up and ran over towards the door. All the answer I needed. As I entered the hall and locked my rooms door, I sighed aloud. I didn't blame them for not wanting to really engage with me at the moment, or maybe they just weren't sure how to, regardless I didn't blame them… I wouldn't want to be all friendly with me either, not after all that had just transpired at my hands.

We exited the rather populated Pokemon Center and started walking the remarkably clean streets of Slateport, the morning sun gleaming off the countless skyscrapers and apartment buildings that all looked as if they had been built yesterday, not a scratch on them.

Slateport pulled the majority of its architecture and technology from Manville, just North of it, which was the city of the future. Apparently, the Hoenn government was trying to implement Manvilles technology into every city in Hoenn over the next decade, truly modernizing the region and bringing us into a new era of technology and metropolitan genius.

Based off the monorails shooting by on streamlined tracks over head and the seamless traffic flow as well as how well maintained the city was… I'd say it was working.

This was what the Western Army was fighting for. Stop tossing money at trainers and their 'games' and their journeys because really, unless you make a name for yourself in the league, you'll end up finishing your journey whenever you decide you want to go to college, the rate of students over the age of twenty-two skyrocketing within the past few decades, where-as a normal person going from primary school to college would be graduating at the age of twenty-two. And that's where the Western Armies fight was, in the illiteracy of Hoenn's populace, all due to pokemon training pushing an individuals education back by years.

Post-Pokemon Trainers had a very low graduation rate due to the amount of knowledge the person lost between leaving on their journey in primary school to trying to jump right into college. I could only imagine it was worse when the age for training was even lower, at the age of ten.

This was when the Western Armies point of view really sunk in. When I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk in Slateport and just took it all in… I realized that it wasn't a bad thing to fight for. If you subtracted the inhumane treatment of Pokemon and the Civil war part, wanting to better the regions people through education… was really a decent thought, and overall a very doable plan… had I been on the wrong side this whole time?

A car horn blared and I was snapped out of my thoughts, finding myself standing in the middle of a crosswalk. Rather awkwardly and quickly, I waved my apologies to the driver and scurried across the road, continuing my direction of travel into the city. Another honk tormented me as the car sped away, and I sighed dramatically.

In response to a sudden jolt to my right leg, I looked down at Odin who seemingly had punched my calf. His arms were spread wide and his expression annoyed, as if asking me,

"What is your problem?"

Again, a sigh slipped from my mouth and I took a right into the patio area of a conveniently placed cafe, figuring coffee would be decent right now,

"I don't know guys… I can't help but see how this is entirely my fault."

"Stop that line of thinking right now mister."

I jumped at the sudden voice and nearly knocked over the chair I was going to sit in, turning to face Elizabeth,

"Liz… hey, I didn't know-"

"Yeah, I figured," She glared at me and crossed her arms, "This wasn't on you. I get that you disappeared for a bit and explored around that massive base. I get that Cayde felt a sense of duty to finish his mission. But what I don't get is how you blame yourself."

She moved across from me and sat, continuing, "Shit happens. We trainers know that better than anyone. Yeah, this time, a lot of shit happened. Don't focus on that, focus on what you did right. You didn't help Cayde, he left and blew that place himself. You didn't run to save yourself, you told Brawly to get as many people away as possible. You are upset with the situation, showing that you obviously didn't want this to happen; and don't go and say you could've got more people out because you didn't let anyone know until it was happening. You had no idea if Cayde was even alive, or that the result would be so catastrophic. You did what you could, when you could. No one, not even Brawly, blames you for it."

A waitress came and brought us coffee. I cautiously asked if they sold anything Pokemon related which to my relief, they did. After ordering something for Jess and Odin, we sat in silence, sipping our coffee almost quietly, the atmosphere tense,

"Still…" As soon as I opened my mouth, Elizabeth looked as if she was going to interrupt me, "Still!" I insisted, "I was the one who led Cayde in, and let him go… I could've stopped him."

"Do you think he would've be able to live with that?"

There was a question I hadn't thought of. I looked down at the table for awhile and finally shook my head,

"No… no he would've left once I released him from his pokeball. Either to go back to Dewford or just to never see me again…"

"At least this way he got peace, which I would say makes you guys now even."

Elizabeth was right… everyone was always right but me it seemed. I always needed a push or a hint as to what really was the correct way of seeing things. The waitress returned with some Pokefood to which Jess and Odin enjoyed happily, and Elizabeth and I sat in silence finishing off our coffee.

Eventually she stood and said she was off to see Miguel, and suggested that I just relax for a few before we decide where we were off to next,

"The save the world team…" I sighed and stood a few moments after she left, tossing some cash onto the table and motioned for Jess and Odin to follow, "We haven't so much as saved anything."

As I exited the cafe patio, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, seeing a text from Nyxie asking if I was okay. It then hit me like a train, what Nyxie had said all those days ago in Petalburg,

" _So don't worry about it."_

I looked up at the shining cityscape that was Slateport, the blue sky shining between skyscrapers. Then down at my Pokemon, my best friends in this adventure. I thought about the pain I had pushed them through, the danger not only they were in but my human comrades as well. I thought about how selfish it was for me to think I was the sole hope for Hoenn, a sixteen year old boy. I thought about the dreams that tormented me, telling me to fight… I tried fighting, and that got hundreds of people killed.

It was time to not worry about the war. Time to let the war worry about itself. I was going to remain in a position of Neutrality… and I was just going to take things one step at a time, as a trainer.

A smile on my face, I started heading back towards the Pokemon Center, Jess and Odin hot on my heels. My heart was beating with a newfound purpose… What I didn't know at the time, was that it wasn't going to last long.

 _-The next morning-_

I woke with a start, sitting straight up in my bed and clenching the sheets tightly between my fingers. Blinking several times I glanced around the familiar looking room; Jess sleeping at the foot of the bed, Odin with his head on a pillow next to mine… everything was fine.

I sighed and placed my head in my hands, furiously scratching at my eyes with my palms, trying to wipe sleep away from them. It was the same dream that had been tormenting me since before Petalburg, the one of the strange silhouette telling me to fight,

"Well I don't want to, thank you very much." I spat at the air in a harsh whisper,

" _Nor should you."_

Despite the familiar voice, I jumped and nearly landed atop of Odin. Making sure I didn't wake him, I looked over to the open window to see a Swoobat perched on the windowsill,

" _I told you I would find who was plaguing your dreams. And I have."_

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the window, staring out at the gleaming city of Slateport in the early morning mist, the air chilly with a familiar salty taste of the ocean,

"I feel like there's a 'But' attached to that…"

" _But…"_

"There it is."

" _I don't know, 'Who', is so interested with your head. Just where the contact was made from."_

I physically shrugged, that was more than I had expected out of this investigation. A mental alarm blared in the back of my head when I realized how I wasn't concerned at all on the now proof that someone was in my head. Calming my thoughts I opened my mouth to speak but Swoo spread his wings and floated into the room, grabbing my Hoenn map out of the side pouch of my bag,

" _Simpler to show you… here."_

Swoo tapped a spot on the map with his… feet… things. And I took a knee next to the now sprawled out map to inspect where I was being tormented from.

Route 111…

My eyes went wide in shock. There was one major part to Route 111 that I had only heard terrible things about. The question was stuck in my throat, like a giant lump that was slowly starting to strangle me as it cut off my airway. I coughed impulsively and cleared my throat, staring at the map blankly while I opened my mouth to ask the question,

" _Your thoughts betray you. Yes, the Desert."_

I fell back onto my backside and left all my weight on my hands, staring at the ceiling. Just yesterday I made the decision to be a normal trainer, as normal as the current state of the country would allow that is. The war was perchance, in full swing. But both armies battled well off the main routes mainly, and there was no direct assault on a major city yet, despite the countless battles throughout Hoenn's wilderness. Being a quote on quote, Normal Trainer, is an all but achievable task…

" _I must ask a selfish request."_

My eyes drifted from the ceiling back down to meet Swoo's, "Yeah?"

" _Do not take my Trainer… Elizabeth, the name you refer to her as. Do not ask her to accompany you there."_

My jaw hung ajar for a moment before I shrugged, "Swoo I don't even know-"

" _Your thoughts. They betray you again. Your every intention is to find the source of this mysterious clairvoyant. However; I never wish to witness my Trainer, the friend I have come to serve and enjoy accompanying, in the pain she was in post our excursion to the very desert you wish to go to. Never again would I wish that on her, nor you for that matter."_

The feeling I normally get when I'm in trouble, like when on Route 103, or talking to Mobsters in Petalburg, or during my gym battle with Roxanne, or while in the jungle of Dewford, hit me like a train. I suddenly felt nauseous and instinctively held my stomach,

"If it was so terrible… why aren't you telling me to forget about it?"

Swoo floated over to the window and turned to face me, his eyes somewhat Somber, " _Because I know your mind is set."_ The small bat Pokemon turned to face the cityscape, and I almost could've sworn I had seen tears forming along the fur around his eyes, " _Go if you must… but if you go. Go alone, do not plague others with this task, because one way or another… one of the individuals who enters that place, will not leave. It is how it always unfolds."_

With that Swoo floated away, presumably back to Elizabeth's room, leaving me with my thoughts. I sluggishly picked up the map and folded it, placing it back in my bag. Turning back to my bed, I was awarded with the sight of Odin and Jess sitting next to each other along the edge of it, staring at me blankly,

"Son of a… you guys heard?"

They both nodded.

"Well… We're a team… and my last bit of decision making wasn't the best in all honesty. But before you guys make a decision… I want to put my vote out there… and that's to not go."

Odin looked taken aback, and even Jess tilted her head with a little surprised yelp,

"For real… you both have been deprived of a normal life. I want us to just get stronger, to see what Hoenn has to offer, to just… take things day by day. I'm sixteen, I've waited six years longer than any other regions trainers to be where I am at right now, and I don't want to give it up… dreams be damned. I feel like, part of this is maybe a trap. I'm going to keep ignoring them, and focus on us."

There was a moment of silence, the room still in the ensuing tension continuing to mount. I held my breath, Odin nor Jess blinked, the dust particles floating through the early sunlight streaming through the open window even appeared to hang suspended in air.

And then, in a rush of emotion, Odin and Jess cried for Joy and rushed me. Odin throwing his arms around my leg, and Jess burying her face in the other. I went down on one knee and placed a hand on both their heads, Odin letting go of my leg and jumping into my lap, spreading his arms as wide as he could, hugging my stomach. Jess jumped in too, standing on her back legs she propped herself up with her front against my chest, nuzzling my face.

I smiled, holding each of them as we embraced… it was then I released that Jess was whimpering… she was crying. I looked down at Odin, and he was shaking, his body stiff as if he refused to move, to let go of me.

My smile slowly moved to a frown… I had done this to them, to my friends. They had done nothing but stand by me, fight for me, protect me, since day one… and what had I done in return besides continuously put them back into harm's way… They never complained… they never told me no, never resisted. They blindly followed me, and believed in me, and trusted me to do the right thing. I felt… terrible. They never wanted this, and yet our bonds were forged in the fires of battle. Actual battle, not trainer battles, but battles for their very lives.

Their reactions now, told me enough of how good a decision I just made was. It's what they deserved… in the back of my mind though, I couldn't bring myself to even humor the idea of telling them that I still had every intention of going to Route 111… I couldn't tell anyone… and I couldn't bring them with me… I wouldn't.


End file.
